Black and White Makes Gray
by Pixie07
Summary: Sasuke went to this school with 1 goal, Meet certain teacher Kakashi. No working in class lead them to interact directly "What's that you want, an apology? is not going to happen, I don't regret anything. Don't look so surprised we both know what we're to each other. I'm tired of this game of sarcastic indirects. I like to call things by their name" KakaSasu Father/son
1. The Start

_**A/N: Hi, this is my first Naruto fic, I have been wanting to write this fic for a long time now, and I finally got to do it.**_

_**Edit, March 7 2015 : This chapter has been updated, after being edited and revise by pedo bear rapes you Thank you!**_

**_Edit 5/13/15: Chapter was re-edited and revised by my beta een nihc, thank you so much :D_**

* * *

**The Start**

Tick, tick, tick... The sound of the clock ticking away was the only sound Sasuke could hear echoing in his large room, in the sleepless night. He couldn't see the time though. The thick navy blue curtains didn't let the slightest bit of light in. He sighed, temptation won causing him to switch on his cell phone that was currently charging upon the nightstand. When he looked at the time, it was two minutes before his alarm clock went off. He rolled over to the other side of his queen size bed and pulled the covers over his head.

Sasuke loved to be right, and he was right most of the time. If he was wrong... hell, if he'd admit it. However, in this particular scenario, he hated being right. The damn alarm went off within minutes when he finally found some sleep. He growled in annoyance as he switched off the alarm that interrupted his slumber.

After a shower, Sasuke re-entered his room and noticed that his bed was made. _'Mother was here'_ he thought to himself. On the top of the bed was his new uniform. Today would be his first day of high school. The teenager smirked at his reflection in the mirror; he was looking pretty damn good. Short sleeved buttoned white shirt with Konoha Academy logo on the upper right front pocket. Long black dress pants with mandatory belt and again, the logo was on the buckle, and black dress shoes completed the uniform. Said shoes were placed at the entrance. The uniform was way better than the one he used to wear in middle school. No one hated khaki pants more than this guy, except maybe the convenience store employees.

When he entered the kitchen, his mother was serving, what he assumed to be the fourth serving of coffee to his father who was sitting on one end of the table, reading the newspaper. His older brother, Itachi, the perfect child, was sitting at the other end of the table. 'The Perfect Child' was eating his 'perfect' sunny side up eggs; he had ninja skills in the kitchen. Sasuke sat in the middle seat, opposite to his mother. Before sitting down, she placed a toasted bagel with cream cheese in front of the youngest Uchiha.

Breakfast went smoothly, Sasuke took the last sip of his coffee, then he got up. "Thanks for the food, I'm going to head out now." The black haired teen said.

"I'll drive you to school." Fugaku Uchiha said as he put down the paper. Sasuke froze in place. _'Shit!'_ he thought, that was the last thing he wanted.

"No, it's fine. I can walk by myself. You don't need to bother yourself with it, thanks for the offer." Sasuke said, hiding the fact that he wanted him as far as possible from his school with the fakest smile he could manage.

"I _will_ drive you." He repeated with more emphasis on the word 'will'.

"C'mon, it's only a fifteen minute walk." The teen said as he grabbed his backpack. Then, with a notorious sarcasm, he added, "Besides, I'm old enough to know to look both ways before crossing the street. Don't you think?" A smirk punctuated the end of his sentence that matched the arrogance of his response.

"Don't you," Fugaku said as he stood up from his seat to face the teen. "speak to me in such manner! You, _ungrateful_ brat."

"What? I did say 'Thank you'." Sasuke shrugged.

Mikoto let a small gasp escaped her lips when she noticed Fugaku began to raise his hand slightly. Itachi positioned himself between the two males. "Father, Sasuke is fourteen, it's normal for him to be-well- a 'brat'. He's at the stage where he finds mother,"he paused and looked at Mikoto's direction, then averted his gaze to Fugaku's direction, "and yourself a bit of an embarrassment. It's even worse for him because you drive a police vehicle, father. I will drive him; I need to go to the University anyway."

With that, the man of the house calmed down. "Okay, Itachi, you take him." Itachi ran upstairs to get his things while Mikoto inhaled a breath of relief. Sasuke stared at his father with a blank expression as if he didn't care what just happened. Fugaku narrowed his eyes in a warning manner. He hated that look, that glare, it reminded him of...

"Sasuke," he warned out loud.

"What? I'm not doing anything."

"Wipe that expression from your face."

"I'm showing no expression."

"Exactly, that emotionless expression. You, you look just like..." Fugaku closed his mouth as though he had said too much.

"Like who?" Sasuke asked in a provocative manner, leaving a long pause before he finished "Father?"

As if on cue, Itachi was back. He could read the tension in the room; even a blind person could see the tension in the atmosphere.

"Like an Idiot." His father finished. Fugaku headed to the other room without another word.

Sasuke and Itachi were on their way to the high school. The ride wasn't peaceful for long. When Itachi decided to open his mouth, Sasuke knew what was coming.

"Sasuke, I stepped in again to make sure there wasn't a bruise on your face when we left and I'm gone for like what? Five minutes? And you provoked him again! What's wrong with you?" Itachi asked calmly.

"I did nothing. It isn't _my_ fault he doesn't like my face, but thank you for helping."

"You're welcome," The older brother said with a smile. "So, what happened to my sweet and cute baby brother who would never even raise his voice to a stuffed animal?"

Sasuke shot a deadly glare to his brother before replying, "First off, do not call me baby, ever, and you know what happened. Dad killed that kid with his disapproving looks."

Itachi laughed a little. "Would you like some black nail polish with that emo attitude?"

Sasuke shot yet another deadly glare to Itachi, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and huffed, "This is the last time I open up to you."

"Come on, little brother. You're exaggerating, I know dad is hard to deal with, but that doesn't mean he disapproves of you."

"Itachi, I know what I'm talking about. You wouldn't know; he doesn't look at you that way and he never will."

After saying this, Itachi parked his car in front of Konoha Academy High School Wing. Sasuke opened the door but before he got off the car, being the big brother he was, Itachi couldn't resist teasing, "Hey, I got to go to the mall today. Do you want me to get you some eyeliner too?"

"Shut up, Itachi!" Sasuke yelled as he slammed the door.

Sasuke stood in front of the big gates of the high school, his heart started skipping faster. Why was he so nervous? He knew but tried to shake the thought away. Thiswas what he wanted, right? That's why he fought to attend to this school. He needed to meet that person. Now it was too late to change his mind. He shoved his sweaty hands into his pockets and walked into the building. It was too late to turn back now.

**_TBC_**

* * *

_**It may start a little slow to the point that I want to really get to but this kind of chapters are needed. It gets better, I promise. So please let me know what you think.**_


	2. Late Encounter

_**A/N: Hi, thank you for the reviews and fallows and favorites and views :). **_

_**Please read the a/n on the bottom, Thank you**_

**_Edit 5/12/15: This chapter was Edited by een nihc, Thank you_**

* * *

**Late Encounter**

Sasuke was walking on the hallways that belong to the freshman floor, searching for his classroom. Finally, at the end of the hall, he found it, Classroom 1-E. Now, he started to notice that the place was pretty quiet. He looked around and found that the place was almost empty, only a couple of students were walking around. He took out his phone and checked the time. Great, he was twenty minutes early. He stood in front of the door and saw a tall figure inside through the tinted window on it. For a moment he forgot how to breathe. That's when he opted to turn around. _'Nope.'_ Sasuke thought to himself. Perhaps he was not as ready as he thought. When he was about to flee, he heard the doorknob turned and someone calling him.

"Hi." a masculine voice said. Sasuke put aside his nervousness, or at least tried not to show them. _'Just keep it casual.'_ This would have to happen sooner or later. He would choose later, when there were more people around. When he turned around and saw a brunet young man with a pony tail, no more than twenty five years old, he relaxed. _'__It's__ not him.'_ Sasuke thought.

"Good morning." The young man greeted him.

"Good morning." Sasuke replied politely with a brief bow.

"My name is Iruka Umino. I'm the assistant teacher."

"Sasuke Uchiha." The teen introduced himself.

"Well, Sasuke, the homeroom teacher is not here yet. If you want, you can wait inside. You don't have to go."

Sasuke entered the class, only a purple haired girl that used to be his classmate in middle school was inside. The shy girl, Hinata Hyuuga, bowed her head a little as a greeting. He did the same in response. Then he sat on the last seat in the furthest row from the entrance.

As minutes passed, the rest of the class showed up one by one. Most of them were from his middle school; some of them were from the same class such as Kiba and Shino. Others were from other classes, such as the inseparable trio - Ino, Shikamaru and Choji. Some were those whom he never saw before, like a red head boy with a tattoo on his forehead... and no eyebrows? Maybe he was foreign?

He stopped paying attention to the other students who were arriving, when Naruto Uzumaki, his best friend showed up and sat next to him. Before long, Sakura Haruno arrived as well and sat in front of him. She had become a close friend of them since last year. He tried hard not to blush when he noticed the very obvious physical changes that the pink haired teen had adopted since they last seen each other last month.

Naruto and Sakura went on to tell him the anecdotes during their vacation. Sasuke pretended to be part of their conversation by just nodding his head and saying things like, _'So __what then?__' _or_ 'Cool'. _His mind was somewhere else and he didn't want his friends to notice.

He looked at the round clock hanging on the wall. The class had started more than thirty minutes ago but the homeroom teacher hadn't show up yet. He was running out of patience and the fact that Iruka-sensei was fuming for being held in a room with approximately twenty frenetic teens didn't help either.

Few more minutes passed and everyone looked at the door that was suddenly opened from outside. A tall male, about thirty years old, walked in.

Sasuke observed him from toe to head. Nice dark brown shoes, no too dressy and not to casual. A pair of black dressing jeans and maroon long sleeves buttoned dressing shirt. He wore a black leather messenger bag across his torso. Now, what was really unusual was some kind of turtleneck made of spandex material that covered up to his nose. What's up with that? _'__It's__ him.'_ Sasuke thought when he saw the unconventional silver hair. His heart started to beat faster.

"You're more than thirty minutes late!" the young assistant teacher yelled.

"Sorry about that. You see there was this old lady crossing the street and there were no boy scouts around. So, I had to help her out." the silvered haired man replied.

"Stop with the de- I mean, the nonsense excuses. You do this all the time. When will you take your job seriously?" Iruka barked.

"Oh dear, let's not fight, please. Not in front of the kids." In response to this sarcastic reply, the whole class burst in laughter with the exception of a few, including the young Uchiha who looked at the man resentfully.

Iruka's face turned in different shades of red: from anger, annoyance, to embarrassment. "I will get myself a cup of coffee, maybe that would help me get rid of the headache you caused me." And with that, the brunet left.

"Sorry about that, kids." The teacher said as he took off his bag and placed it on his desk. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. I'm your homeroom teacher. And if you look at your schedule, you will know that I'll be your English and Literature teacher."

Sasuke frowned in annoyance and disgust. _'Now I understand why father hates it when I do it.'_ Sasuke scolded himself when he saw _his teacher's_ blank expression and empty stare. Sasuke swore to never reflect such emptiness on his eyes and never show such apathetic expression.

"Looks like Iruka-san already went through the attendance list, but I would like to put names to faces." As he was saying this, Kakashi leaned against his desk. "We'll start from here," Kakashi said as he pointed to the girl at the first row. "State your name and share something about yourself."

Almost the whole class already introduced themselves; just a few more students left who were sitting at the back corner of the room.

"Hi, my name is Sakura Haruno. And as for something about me, I like everything related to medicine. My dream is to become a doctor."

Pointing to himself on the chest with his thumb, a blond and obnoxious teen exclaimed, "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze here, love to eat ramen, my dream is to becomethe President."

Then Kakashi looked at the last student who has yet to introduce himself, "Your turn."

Sasuke kept his cool; he wouldn't let his teacher intimidate him. What happened earlier that morning - his instinct to flee was just because he was... he was... taken aback. Yeah, that was it and nothing else.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He said in a cold and sharp tone, he didn't even stand up.

"Okay, Sasuke. Now, share with us something about yourself." Kakashi said.

"I don't feel like 'sharing' anything."

"Oh come on, teme," Naruto said, "Don't be a jerk about it, everyone did."

"I think your friend is right," Kakashi nodded. When Sasuke looked at him coldly, he quickly corrected himself, "I mean, the sharing part, not you being a jerkpart."

Sasuke facial features didn't change. However, he raised his voice a little as he spoke again, "Fine, I hate people that don't take responsibility for their action and shove it to someone else."

Kakashi stood there, silent for a moment, looking as if he spaced out. Then with the blank expression that Sasuke just learned to hate, he spoke, "Responsibility, I like that word. It's sad that there are people who view it wrongly even when it's applied in the best possible way. They forget that there's much more than what meets the eye." After saying this, his posture relaxed and his gaze softened. One may even see a smile under his mask.

Iruka entered the class again and a few seconds later, the bell rang. Kakashi grabbed his bag and said, "Well, kids, I'll see ya later for English in 5th period."

Sasuke felt his anger swelled up to his head. He could feel the tip of his ears burning when he watched the silver-haired man leaving the classroom. Did he see through him? Did he catch the venomous hint when he said he hated irresponsible people? What the hell did he mean with his response? Does he know?

Kakashi opened the door and before stepping out, he stopped. He turned his head to see his class of freshmen but his eyes were focusing on the raven haired teenager in the last seat, "It's really nice to finally meet you. All of you." Then he left the classroom.

SNAP! The pencil that Sasuke was holding in his hand snapped in two, due to his frustration. He didn't miss the message. _'That guy, how could he have the nerve to be so cynical?'_ He thought.

Now the teenager was more than certain that _'he __knew__.'_

**_TBC_**

* * *

_**A/N: Just want to make clear the school system that I'm using here, is a combination of what I could see from animes how the schools work in Japan, what I've experinced in the two years that I did High School in United States (from where I'm curretly living) and from where I am Argentina. Plus my own invention (that would be later on, and would be explain at that moment)**_

_**So the student don't leave the classroom, teacher come and go, the teacher assistant comes in between classes to check the kids don't go while the teachers arrive. There is five freshmen classroom, and the same goes for the other grades. And there will be more things that I'll explain as they come.**_

_**Thank you! Please **__**R&amp;R**_


	3. Direct Talk

_**A/N: First of all thank for reviews, favs. fallow. This chapter start a bit slow, but ends up with a bit of drama (I think).**_

_**5/13/15: Edited by een nihc**_

* * *

**Direct Talk.**

Kakashi was grading papers in the teacher lounge. It was lunch time but he didn't eat like the rest of his colleagues. That would require him to take off the mask that covered the half lower part of his face. He wouldn't do that, not in front of anyone, anyway.

It had been almost four weeks since school started; all the teachers in the room were talking about the freshmen. To be more specific, about classroom 1-E. Kakashi's eyes were on the essay paper that he was grading, but his ears were listening.

"Well, that's a crazy bunch," Asuma, the History teacher said, "but they are my favorite group."

"I must agree with you, my friend. They're a fantastic and energetic group. I can't wait for lunch to be over and witness one more time how their youthfulness overflows my gymnasium." Gai said with a big grin on his face while moving his arms animatedly. "But not all of them are the same - Shikamaru-kun won't move even if the place is on fire."

"He sleeps during my class. I don't know how he passes my tests. I think he cheats. But I never caught him, so I can't accuse him of that." The math teacher said with a frown.

"Oh, no. He doesn't cheat, Kurenai," Asuma said, "He's a bright student, very intelligent. I thought the same thing. Until I figure out that..."

"He has a photographic memory and fast deduction." Kakashi cut him off. Asuma nodded proudly, arms folded across his chest.

"The one I always catch cheating is the Uzumaki kid." Genma, Geology teacher, joined in the conversation.

"He wants to become the President." Kakashi said, his eyes still on his work.

"Oh God, have mercy upon us." Asuma sighed with his arm gesturing to the heavens, making the rest of the staff to laugh. But soon enough, they stopped when the door flew open and a screaming, young assistant teacher entered.

"Kakashi-san!" he yelled as he approached the silver-haired man. Very angry, by the way.

"Yes? Iruka-san." Kakashi asked. He was very confused. _'Why is he yelling at me? I manage to be on time today.'_

"When will it be the day that you do your job like a professional that you're supposed to be?" The brunet man said with his hand on his hips.

All the teachers stopped their activities and turned around to look at the screaming brunet. Then, their attention was turned to Kakashi, waiting in anticipation and amusement as to what kind of response the English teacher was going to come up with. They got used to the squabble between the two (more like Iruka yelling at Kakashi), it was very entertaining. The sarcastic and cynical replies were more than funny and Iruka's angry face was simply priceless.

"What did I do this time?" Kakashi asked with genuine interest.

"You didn't complete the monthly uploading of grades in the system, for both of your classes in room 1-E. The deadline is in two hours." Iruka said without lowering his voice. In the contrary, he was yelling even louder.

"I did complete it." Kakashi replied calmly.

Upon hearing this answer, Iruka shoved his tablet to Kakashi's face to show him the file. Kakashi took the device with disbelief. He did upload all the data. "You're mistaken. All the data's there." He returned the tablet with indifference and went back to his work.

"That's not true. Sasuke Uchiha's data is missing... See, F in both of your classes." He said by pointing the screen.

"I saw it and that is correct. His grades are F's for both of my classes."

Everyone in the room was astonished. That could not be true. Sasuke Uchiha with not just an F but two? That was simply impossible. The kid was a genius. Kakashi was at fault for sure. It wouldn't be the first time.

"What? That can't be true. Are you sure that you didn't forget to put in his data or forgot to grade his work?" Genma asked in utter disbelief.

Kakashi flipped through the papers in his hands and as soon as he found the 'essay' that he was looking for, he offered the plain sheet to his co-worker to see for themselves. Kurenai was the one who was holding the paper and the rest was looking over her shoulders. The teachers' eyes widened in surprise. Kakashi was telling the truth.

"_Something_." Gai read. "Something?" He asked.

Kakashi sighed. "I told him that I wanted him to hand over his paper with something on it. And he gave me that." He glared at Iruka. "Somebody owns me an apology."

"I'm sorry," Iruka said with a blush across his face. Kakashi made sure to let the brunet know that he was smirking in victory under his mask.

"I don't get it. This is not his usual behavior at all. Well, he is kind of sarcastic with his classmates. But he is very responsible and very respectful towards adults." Asuma said, still shocked.

"I'm pretty sure he hates me." Kakashi simple replied.

"That make no sense. Why would he risk his academics, just because he hates you?" This time Genma voiced his confusion.

"Teenagers, who understand them?" Kakashi said with a shrug.

"Do you want me to arrange a parent conference?"

"No. That won't be necessary, Iruka. I'll have a chat with him today." Kakashi said as he grabbed the sheet of paper that Kurenai was returning. The bell rang indicating that lunch was over and everyone went to their respective classes.

It was fifth period and Kakashi was teaching English to his freshman group of room 1-E. The room was not entirely quiet. The students convinced him to let them work with partners. The only noise that he was attentive to was a loud outburst, courtesy of the blond sitting in one of the last seats. Said student didn't have a partner to work with.

"Come on, teme. Help me out, I don't get this. You're supposed to be my friend."

"Naruto, could you just shut up? You're getting really annoying." Sasuke replied.

Kakashi got up from his desk and walked toward the boys at the back. He stopped next to the blond at the right side. "Naruto, if you have questions, you can ask me. I never said you couldn't." Naruto let out an awkward laugh as he rubbed the back of his head. Sasuke scoffed and kept his eyes on what he was doing.

"Okay, let me see what you have so far." Kakashi looked at the worksheet and he mentally seconded Asuma's prayer. The kid didn't have errors, but horrors.

"Naruto, tell me how is this possible with a genius as a father?"

"You know my father?" the blond asked, very surprised.

Kakashi nodded with a smile and his eyes crinkled in an inverse U. "He used to be my professor and mentor when I was in the University. He wasn't the Dean at that time. We're good friends now."

"I knew that I have seen you before. You were the weird guy that lived with us for a while when I was around six."

Kakashi's right eye brow arched up in annoyance for being called weird.

Sasuke stopped to write. It took him all his might not to turn and look at the pair on his right. His effort doubled to hide how shocked he was.

_'He was that damn close?'_ the black haired teen thought. Sasuke and Naruto were best friends since they were six. How could he not see him before? Maybe he did, but at that time, he didn't exist in his world. He shook his head and paid solemn attention to what they were talking.

"It took you a long time." Kakashi sighed. "Now, I owned your mother twenty bucks."

The blond teen looked at him confusedly and Kakashi explained, "We made a bet on how long it would take you to figure it out."

Naruto frowned and Kakashi laughed softly. "Let me show you an example. Then you can try by yourself and I'll help you from there." Kakashi picked up a pen from Naruto's pencil case and started to write.

"WOW." Naruto exclaimed, more than excited, "Sasuke, look."

For some reason, Sasuke turned his head to the blond. He could see that Kakashi was holding the pencil between his index and middle fingers, both fingertips in the upper part, and his thumb used as support. The only difference was that he was left handed and Kakashi right handed.

"He holds the pen the same weird way you do." Naruto finished his sentence.

"So?" Sasuke asked as he resumed his previous activity, praying that his face didn't betray him and reflect his shock. "I don't see the big deal about it. And it's not weird, just uncommon." he finally said, almost felt offended.

"The big deal is the odd coincidence." The blond teen said, still fascinated by the fact.

"There's no such thing as coincidence. Don't you think, Sasuke?" Kakashi said almost cynically, only Sasuke got it and for the very same reason, he ignored it deliberately. Kakashi's eyes were focused on the raven-haired student; he noticed what he was doing. "Oh, History homework huh? This is English period. So I would appreciate if you put that away and do the assignment for this class." Sasuke knew from the look of his eyes that Kakashi was smiling. But his tone was serious and perhaps threatening.

Sasuke closed the history book and folder and put them under his desk, while muttering, "I'm done with it, anyway." But he didn't even look at his English assignment.

Few more minutes passed and the bell for the long recess (a twenty five minutes break) rang. The student didn't take long to exit the room. Naruto and Sasuke needed to pass by their teacher's desk in order to get out of the room. As they were getting closer to him, Kakashi spoke.

"Sasuke, I need to have a word with you." The Uchiha, for the first time obeyed the sensei by staying. "Alone." Finished Kakashi, looking at Naruto that wasn't leaving. After two second that took him to process the words spoken to him, the Blonde left.

Kakashi waited for everyone to leave his classroom, before he addressed the Uchiha. Pointing the chair next to his desk, he said, "Have a seat."

Sasuke did as he was told. "I'm all ears," he said with a cynical smirk.

"For someone so smart, you're pretty dumb."

"Excuse me?" That erased his smirk and he looked confused instead. He didn't expect to be insulted so openly.

"I mean it's very clear that you hate my guts. Very understandable." He nodded in agreement to himself. "I don't blame you. It's your right to hate me. But what I don't understand, Sasuke, is how getting F's in my classes is a way to get at me? Please explain that to me." He said calmly with the blank expression on his face.

Sasuke was taken aback for a moment but he recovered fast. "Who said I hate you? And me trying to get at you? Ha. Those things require time. My time, something that you don't deserve." He shot back with cockiness.

"Fair enough. So, if you don't want to get at me, I only presume that you wanted my attention. Congratulations, you got it. Now, what is it that you want? An apology? Let me tell you that, that's not going to happen. I don't regret anything or the decisions that I made. Because I know they were for the best for everyone."

Sasuke's confidence started to shake. The urge to run was strong, so was the feeling of rejection. It was painful enough that he got it from his father, and now this guy too. "This is ridiculous, I'm out of here." He tried to get up from the chair, but Kakashi got a hold of his wrist.

"I'm not done talking." Sasuke returned to his position and Kakashi let go of his hand.

Sasuke said nothing, trying his best to not show his conflicted feelings. He prayed that the older man didn't notice that he was shaking. Kakashi felt the awkwardness in the air and addressed the subject that needed to be resolved.

"I'm more than willing to give you a chance to catch up with your work. So by the end of the first nine weeks, you can actually have Bs for both classes, if I'm feeling generous. But I need your corporation. The patience I had towards you was long gone. I'll take action if you keep up with this." Kakashi warned.

Sasuke let out an angry sigh. Now that things were put under better perspective, he could see that having two F's out of seven classes was going to be a problem. A big one at it. "What do I have to do?"

"I already talked with Principal Tsunade. Considering your excellent grades in the rest of your classes, she will spare you from an official detention or other punishment. So it won't stain your record. We'll do the following. Starting from tomorrow, you're not going to have long recess and workshop."

Workshop was a series of classes of just thirty minutes, right after recess. The workshops were held in the auditorium. Every three weeks, there a new topic. It always ended by giving a certificate of completion to each student. The first topic was about bullying and the new topic was about peer pressure.

"During that time, you'll be with me, in the classroom, catching up on all the work that you haven't done. I'm expecting you to do your work in class and do your homework from now on. Tsunade-sama will let you do the workshop online."

The teen's eyes were wide open. Great, he had to spend more time with this guy, who ironically was the reason he came to this school. _Teenagers, who understand them?_ Kakashi would say.

"What if I don't want to give up my free time?"

"Then, I'll have to arrange a teacher/parent conference. I don't think you want to know what your father would do if he finds out you have F's. And if he knows I'm your teacher, that will not end up pretty either."

"I'm curious. Tell me, what he can do if he does?" Sasuke asked scornfully. This was the only way to hide what he was really feeling.

"The moment he sees me, he'd go straight to the main office, pull you out of the school and send you to a boarding school. So that I won't have any access to you."

That looked like what his father would do. Sasuke knew that very well. Fugaku threatened him once when he neglected his studies. But heck, he'd let Kakashi be right. "What makes you think my father would do such thing?"

"I don't know how you found out. I really don't care that much. But I'm one-hundred-percent sure that he didn't tell you that you're not his son. Even less likely that he would tell you I am your biological father. We both know that he'll do everything to keep it 'hidden' from you and the rest of the world. Don't look so surprised, we both know what we're to each other. I don't know about you but I'm really tired of this game. I like to call things by their name."

Sasuke's mind was running hundred miles per hours. There was so much he wanted to yell at the man's face. How could he say out loud such delicate matter so calmly and so indifferently? Like he was talking about the weather? However, losing his composure would make Kakashi the winner.

"Is there anything else? Or can I go now? I'm missing my break."

"No, that's all. Just let me know by tomorrow what you'll do. If I am you, I won't like being pulled out of the school where my friends are."

Sasuke got up from his chair without another word and walked away from the older man. When he finally got out of the room, he did not forget to slam the door as hard as he could.

Kakashi let out a heavy sigh as he removed the mask from his face. He felt suffocated in it.

**_TBC_**

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry if it was too long, I usually keep chaps shorted than this, but I didn't want to split it.**_

_**I don't know if the way that Sasuke and Kakashi holding pens when they write was very clear. You can pm me so I can send you a link of picture or you could google Taylor swift holding a pen/pencil, which is very similar what I have in mind, (I didn't get inspiration from her, but a classmate I had in 6th grade)**_

_**Please let me know what you think :)**_


	4. Revelation

_**A/N: Hi thank you for all the reviews, fallows and views.**_

_**Hi: Fire**_

_**Kaze: Wind **_

_**Mizu: Water**_

_**Mitsuri is the brown haired girl from the anime that is from Sand Village**_

_**Edit 5/18/15: Betaed by een nihc, thank you so much for helping me to improve my writing.**_

_**This chapter has a lot of changes included the title.**_

* * *

**Revelation**

The next day, Naruto walked into the almost empty classroom. He saw Hinata sitting at her usual spot reading a book. The shy girl managed to say hi without stutter but a blush colored her cheeks. The clueless blond said hi back, thinking that perhaps the girl was getting sick.

He smirked in amusement when he saw Sasuke using his backpack as a pillow. "Yo! Temme," he yelled and he smacked the black-haired boy's back.

Feeling his internal organs almost spit out from his mouth after the hard smack on his back, Sasuke sat up immediately and his back arched inwardly due to pain. "What the heck is wrong with you?" Sasuke yelled.

"Hehehe," Naruto laughed evilly, "Payback for not helping me yesterday with the English assignment." He saw how his friend tried to rub his back but he ignored the death glare. "So, what's up with you? Sleeping in the classroom is Shikamaru's thing, not yours."

"I couldn't sleep last night." Sasuke said coldly. Kakashi's word repeated in his head like a broken record all night long. He was not prepared for that outcome anddidn't expect to be affected by those words. _'I don't regret anything.'_ Of course he didn't. What was he expecting to hear from the man? It pissed the hell out of himthat he wasted so much time thinking on such 'worthless matter'. But then again...

"Sasuke? Hello?" Sasuke snapped out of his trance when he heard someone calling him.

"Hey, Sakura."

"You look like crap." Another voice said to him.

"Morning to you too, Gaara." Sasuke said with sarcasm.

"I did greet you properly but you ignored me."

"Sorry I-"

"Sasu-chan had a rough night." Naruto cut him off, just for the sake of annoying his best friend.

The bell rang and the whole class was making bets if Kakashi-sensei was going to be late. The door was opened by someone that no one expected to see.

"What are you doing here, Asuma-sensei?" Ino asked.

The bearded teacher made himself comfortable at the desk before speaking, "Morning, guys. Kakashi-san came across with some personal matters and will not makeit until later today. Iruka-san will be the one who substitute him but he's on a training session until next period. And since my students from this period are on a field trip, I will give my class to you now, and Iruka-san will be with you next period. Any questions?" They all said no. "Ok, there are a couple of things that I need to let you know before we can start our class. First..."

All heads turned towards the door that was opened by Shizune, the principal assistant. Behind her was a tall, pale male with short black hair. She brought him to Asuma and left the room.

"Ah, just in time. I was about to tell them about you. I'm Asuma Sarutobi, your history teacher. We have to make some changes today, but it will be back to normal by tomorrow." The boy just nodded to show that he understood. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

The teen looked to the class and said, "Hello, My name is Sai Ruto. Nice to meet you." He finished with a bow.

"Nice to meet you too. Why don't you go and sit next to Sakura," he pointed out the empty desk that was behind Gaara. The new student walked toward his seatwhile he tried to ignore the _'he's so hot'_ comments that came from the girls and sat down.

Sakura said 'hi' in a low voice, Gaara bowed his head as a greeting, Naruto let out a loud 'Yo' and Sasuke just waved with two fingers up, without much enthusiasm.

" There's one more thing I need to inform you. The school is going to hold a contest between the grades. The class that gets highest grades by the end of the first nine weeks gets tickets to go to the amusement park that was just opened. There will be a winner for each level, one freshman, sophomore and so on. So, you've to study harder. For those who don't study at all, you better start now if you don't want to be murdered."

The whole class broke into excited chatters and it took him a good amount of time to maintain the order of the class. He cursed the Hatake for not being here every single minute of it. He was supposed to be the one to give those news.

"Form groups of four or five people. We will work like this for the next two weeks and by the end of that time, you're going to do a presentation for each group. The assignment is to choose a war, it could be civil or international." Asuma said as he distributed the assignment guidelines.

The students started to form their groups, sat together and discussed among their groups. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura didn't move. They worked together most of the time since they knew each other before high school. They formed a group along with Gaara, whom they became close friends within the last month.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno. Do you want to work with us?"

"Sure." Sai replied as he looked at his new classmates.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"Gaara Sabaku."

Sai analyzed them with unreadable eyes, then with a conclusive smile, he said, "You're a colorful bunch, aren't ya?"

The four friends were taken aback. Even Gaara widened his eyes at the term that was used to describe them. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Naruto screamed.

As he pointed to each teen's head, Sai replied, "Red, pink, black, yellow. All you need is a blue one, and there you have the power rangers."

"That would be you, right after I put some bruises on your face. Besides, I prefer being a power ranger, than look like a weirdo that came out of a lame and boring black and white movie."

Gaara didn't really mind the whole thing. Sakura was still not sure how to feel about it. Sasuke on the other hand found it amusing, and couldn't help to show it with a smirk.

"The yellow ranger was a girl. Is that why you have a loud voice? To compensate what you don't have down there? Dickless."

Gaara let out a soft chuckle. Sasuke started to laugh just a bit louder than the red haired boy. Sakura didn't find it funny. This total stranger was insulting her friend. Naruto aimed to punch the pale boy, but was just stopped by Asuma.

"What's going on here?"

"This freak started it." Naruto defended himself. Asuma looked at Sai.

"I just stated my opinion." Sai said.

"No one asked you." Naruto yelled.

The teacher merely said, "If there's going to be problems, you shouldn't work in the same group."

Naruto was going to say something, but Sasuke beat him at it. "We'll be fine, sensei. Right, Gaara?" Gaara nodded with a small smile, knowing that this would bother the blond.

"Okay, at the first sign of conflict, I'm going to separate all of you." Asuma warned before leaving.

"Why did you let him be in our group?" Naruto asked.

"First of all, my back still hurts. I'd back up anything that annoys you. Second, this guy's cool." Sasuke replied.

"Cool my ass. He insulted us."

"No, Naruto. He just said we are a colorful group, which is kinda true. Then you felt insulted and threatened him. He just defended himself." Gaara said, smirking.

"You're with me right, Sakura?"

"Well..."

"No, not you too." Naruto pouted.

"Oi, Sakura," Ino called from the other side of the room, "We're kind of short of people, wanna join us?"

Sakura looked at Ino's direction and saw that her group was formed by Ino, Hinata and Matsuri. Indeed, they need at least one more person. "Guys, do you mind?" Her friends gave her their blessing and with that she went and sat with her female friends.

Naruto was still sour about Sai. His friend didn't mind him at all, as they ignored his whining. Being defeated, he decided to make his best efforts to get along with Casper over there for the assignment's sake. Good grades meant chances of free tickets to Maniac Lands, which had the most insane rides in history. And since it just opened, getting tickets was nearly impossible.

As the four went through the War list to choose from, they decide not to pick any war related to Kaze, since Gaara was from there. He moved to Konoha, capital state of the country Hi a few years ago along side with his parents and older siblings, Temari (a senior) and Kankuro (a junior).The red head's father was the Kaze ambassador in Hi. They ended up choosing the War Between Hi and Mizu.

However, they didn't have that much time to work on it since the bell rang just after they divided their work. As Asuma said, Iruka was there for the second period, giving them the instructions that Kakashi left him. The students read the book they choose for their next book report quietly. The loudest class was silent. The young assistant thanked God for such miracle.

After that, came Geography class. Sasuke loved this subject. He always wondered how it was like out there. How other people lived intrigued him. Since he found out that his father was not his real father, he felt trapped in his own mind. The idea of traveling meant freedom - freedom to rediscover himself and escape for all the madness around him. However, his father, the man who raised him as his own, not the bastard that walked away, would never allow such thing. That dream was going to be kept in a drawer for a long time.

Before long, the third period was over and lunch time arrived. The group of friends sat at their usual spot outside the cafeteria, they invited Sai to eat with them, but he needed to get his school I.D. Ino was more than glad to guide him around the big and complex campus. Sasuke was happy - it looked like he had one less fan-girl. They never ate much during lunch for a simple reason: their next period would be P.E. and they have none other than Gai as their sensei. A full stomach plus extreme hardcore exercise from that guy equals sickness.

Sasuke was literally dragging his feet on his way back to the classroom from the gym. He hoped that the silver-haired man wasn't there. He was going to admit his defeat and put aside his ego to accept the teacher's kindness for giving him the chance of pull his grades up. That was enough reason to be irritated. Even though he hated to admit it, it was his damn fault for slacking off in his classes. What the hell drove him to do that stupidity? Worst idea ever. He growled in his mind, as he sped up his pace. Being late was not an option, the last thing he needed was to keep adding to the list of traits that he could have inherited from that man. To his dismay, there were quite a few.

The Uchiha knew he wouldn't be that lucky. He entered into the classroom and saw Kakashi on his desk, reading a book. Few minutes after that, the bell rang. The teacher greeted them and apologized for not being there as he did the same thing he did every time class started - collect homework.

"Sai, I can see that you finally made it here." Kakashi said when he reached to the last rows.

"Yeah, since all the adoption shit is done, and now that I'm official and legally Ruto, they finally grant me the Art program scholarship."

"Really? Since when? Tenzou should have called me and give me the news."

"If Yamato hears you, calling him that again he would throw a hammer at you. We got all the documentations by mail yesterday. He tried to call you, but you didn't pick up."

Sasuke was shocked. This guy also knew him. From where? First Naruto, now the new guy. Did the whole freaking class know Kakashi except him? His eyes were focused on the homework that he was going to hand in, the actual work this time. But his ears were eavesdropping to their conversation. Not that he cared, he was Just curious. But there was no way he would ask. He'd had to wait until one of his friends asked him. However, Gaara was a person that respected people's privacy and space, he'd wait for that person to come and talk. Sakura would be intrigued, but she would wait to know him a little better before asking. His last hope was the blond, who had curiosity written all over his face next to him. But since they were not on good terms, he was not going to ask.

Kakashi kept talking to Sai about that Yamato guy as he walked towards the last seat of the last row. Sasuke didn't notice him until he saw the teacher's extended hand in front of him. He submitted his homework.

Looking at the paper, Kakashi smirked. Not that the teen could see it through his usual turtleneck, but he was going to make sure to show how he enjoyed his victory by the tone of his voice, "I'm glad you decide you to take my advice."

The irritated teen resisted the urge to stab the man that was walking away with a pen. Sai turned around to meet Sasuke, "Sasuke, right?" Sasuke nodded, and Sai smiled, "Your father is a cool guy."

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked totally surprised. What was he talking about?

"I was saying your father's cool."

"My father? What do you know about him?" This seems to be more suspicious by the passing second. Where the hell did this guy know his father? Wait a second... A cold feeling sank in his stomach and he felt as if electricity ran through his vein. Could it be that Sai knew about his blood relation with Kakashi?

" Where did you know him?" He tried to sound casual, but he could feel the bitterness in his own words that were more like a command than a question.

"Everyone knows your dad." Naruto said, "He's one of the best detectives of the country. His face's in the TV and paper all the time."

"Yeah," Sakura added to the conversation, "There are a few articles about him that mention his family."

Sasuke looked at Sai for confirmation. God, he pleaded that to be the case. But Sai merely said, "Yeah, whatever Trini and Kimberly said."

As Naruto yelled and called Sai names for calling him Trini, Sasuke felt how his stomach was twisting sick. That answer was not reassuring at all. He just hoped that Sai would be discreet enough to keep it himself.

The bell rang indicating time for the long break. Well, for most of them. For Sasuke, it was going to be a living nightmare.

Kakashi urged Sasuke to sit at the empty desk next to his own, the very same seat he sat the day before. With a growl, he obeyed.

About fifteen minutes passed, Sasuke was doing his work and Kakashi was reading a book, without taking his eyes off it. Then all of a sudden, Kakashi broke the silence.

"So…"

Sasuke didn't look up, but let out a 'hn' indicating that he was listening.

"How did you find out about me?"

The confused teen tilted his head, not really understood his question. He replied, "I thought you said you didn't care how I did."

"I said I don't care that much. Beside, if this blows up, I want to have something. In case your parents accuse me of being the one that came at you."

"Why should I tell you? That's your problem if they accused you or not. I could care less what you want."

"If you do, then you can ask me anything you want." The silver-haired man threw the bait. If the kid was hungry for answers, he was going to bite.

Sasuke let out a sigh and said, "I was almost twelve. I was cleaning up my closet, getting rid of things I used as a kid. I remembered that there was a loose plank that I used to hide things in. When I started to take things out of it, there was a sealed envelope. Inside, there was a picture of you."

Kakashi put the book down, "A picture of me? How does a single picture of me give you the conclusion of who I am?"

"I wasn't done." the teen growled.

"Oops, sorry."

"I was in it too. You were holding me." That last sentence was said with rancor.

"Oh, I know what you are talking about. The photo booth picture. I think you were like three. Never saw a toddler throw a fit of that magnitude."Sasuke shoot him a deadly glare, "So what?"

"Well, I don't even remember that day. How would I know who the hell was that weird looking guy that was holding me? Of course, I went to ask my parents. They just told me you were just an old friend. My dad took the picture and said never spoke of it again." This was when Sasuke let out a big sigh, to mask the emotion in his voice.

"That night, I got up from bed to get something to drink and I stopped in the middle of the stairs when I heard my parents arguing. I was going to go back to bed, but I heard they mentioned my name. My dad was yelling at my mom angrily."

_"__Why the hell is there a picture of that brat with Sasuke, Mikoto? Are you still seeing him?"_

_"__God, no. We __met__ by accident at the mall, I swear. It was just that __one __time, and it was ages ago. Sasuke was crying, he wanted to take a picture in the photo booth, but I didn't have any cash with me and 'he' just wanted to please him, just __once__."_

_"__You should have never allowed that. We all agree on something and he went against his __words.__ Who knows if he was stalking us? What if he's doing it now?"_

_"__I told you, it was coincidental. And I saw __nothing__wrong with letting him have just a little moment with Sasuke. After all, he's his son."_

_"__NO! HE'S MINE, MINE. I'm the one who gave him his last name. I am the one who feeds him. I am the one who's raising him. Sasuke is who he is because of me, not that __good-for-nothing bastard__."_

_"__You__have__no right to call him like that, you know how things were, you know how much he suff-"_

_"__That's no excuse for almost ruining our family, our marriage by getting in your pants. __. If I find out that you're still seeing him in any sort of way, romantically or not, or that you are arranging meetings for him to see Sasuke, I promise you that I'll take the kids and make sure that you will not be able to see them, not even __in__picture. I didn't do __that __when you were unfaithful. I love you enough to forgive you once, but not __twice__.__"_

"And after that, my dad tore that the picture." Of course he didn't recite the whole story exactly like that; he gave Kakashi a shorter and simpler version.

What followed was a tense silence that just lasted for a few seconds, but for them time passed much slower than that.

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way."

"It wasn't the prettiest way, but I'm sure that would be the only way I could ever know. And I believe that's my right to know. Not that I care about you, but if I ever need a kidney, whom I can kill to get it."

Kakashi let out a soft laugh. "Wow, and then you say you don't hate me. But please if that ever happens, ask first, I'm a very generous person."

"I know. Giving away what's yours seems just like you."

The teacher understood his allegation but he didn't really want to get to that subject yet. "So, you have a question for me?"

In fact, there were a thousand questions that he wanted to ask the man. But the one that always popped into his mind was _'Why did you walked away from me?'_But he was too proud for that. That would prove to the idiot that he was affected by it, that he cared, and that was not the case. At least was what he repeated to himself. Being an organized person, Sasuke thought that going chronologically would be the best way to start. "How did you and mom meet?"

"Good question." Kakashi said and returned to his book.

After a long moment which Sasuke spent staring at the man, with twitching eyes, he finally lost patience, "Well?"

"Oh you're waiting for an answer?"

Sasuke looked at him as if saying _'__Duh?__'_

"I said you could ask me anything. I never said I would reply."

"What the fuck, that's bullshit." Sasuke yelled. "That's unfair, I answered your question."

"Life is unfair as it is, welcome to it. You choose to tell me, I didn't point a gun at you. Perhaps you should have done your work properly. And watch your language. I'm your teacher."

"So you are getting back to me? Very mature."

"Yup, just like the poem you wrote last week. I think it went; _'Roses are red, Violets are blue, I wish for you, to drown in a lagoon."_

"You asked for a poem for homework."

"That's not quite what I asked for."

"Whatever." Sasuke finally said and went back to work on his essay.

"Cemetery." Kakashi said after five minutes. Sasuke looked up, with an expression saying, _'what are__ you__ talking about?'_

"That's where we meet... Well actually when I saw her for the first time, she didn't saw me. I was going to visit Obito's grave and she was there. You know who Obito is, right?"

"Of course I do, he was my mom's cousin and at the same time, my dad's nephew, he was their godson. How did you know him?"

"Do you know how he died?"

"Yes.

"Yes, Obito died at age of thirteen. He saved a friend by pushing him out of the way when a drunk trucker was about to hit him. Obito didn't make in time to move out of the way, and got hit instead."

"I was that friend. When I started high school, that's when we actually met each other. After class I went back to her classroom to apologize to her. She just gave that smile of hers and told me it wasn't my fault, in contrary of what the rest of her family said."

Sasuke felt as if there was a hurricane in his head - this new piece of information was more than what he could process. He started to regret he ever asked that question. And then something hit him. High school, classroom, Obito's friend..."You were my mom's..." He couldn't finish the sentence.

"Student? Yeah. I was fourteen when you were born, almost fifteen."

Sasuke was turning paler by the second. This was much more complicated than he ever thought or imagined. Not just his sweet and innocent mother (no so much now) had an affair, but she had it with someone younger than her by twelve years, a minor, who happened to be her student. He could hear the taping sound of his pen against the desk caused by his shaking hand.

"Have you ever seen your mother wearing an orange jumpsuit?" Kakashi suddenly asked. Sasuke managed to shook his head in response. "I thought so, do you know why?" Sasuke shook his head again. "Because she's way too beautiful to wear something like that. It would never suit her."

"Statutory Rape..." the very, very shocked teen muttered with a very low voice, but Kakashi heard him.

His head was about to explode. His mother could have gone to jail for that...

"You have a lot to chew on. Why don't you take a break and get some fresh air?"

Sasuke got up off from his seat instantly. And when he was able to find his balance, he walked away. He needed more than fresh air


	5. Memories of a Picture

**_Edit 5/20/15: Edited and revised by een nihc._**

* * *

**Memories of a Picture**

As soon as Kakashi closed the door behind him, he let out a loud sigh, a sigh that he was holding in since he revealed some crucial details about his- (no, their past) to Sasuke in a hurtful manner. _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_ There were more painless ways to explain the situation, but he chose to hurt his son with sharp words.

Indeed, what was he thinking? He wasn't sure.

He let out another sigh. After removing his shoes, he walked into his apartment. He passed by the living room and tossed his messenger bag and jacket over the sofa with anger that was directed to himself. Then once he was in the kitchen, he took the aspirin from the medicine cabinet and gulped it down with a cup of water, hoping that it would be enough to get rid of his headache.

The next thing he did was to take a shower. He stood there for more than thirty minutes when he usually took no more than five minutes, just recalling his action during the day and feeling guilty, something that he didn't feel often, if not at all.

If Sasuke was anything like him (and each day he learned that they shared a lot of similarities in character), the boy would be more confused about the circumstances of his birth and felt more hurt. And worst of all, he might have tarnished the image that the boy had of his mother. He cursed himself for that.

How dared he place Mikoto so low? _'Shit!'_ He thought. He had to fix his mistake. Kakashi was not sure if the kid could take on more secrets from him, he was not sure if he was ready to let them out.

Because of the fact that his headache didn't leave him, Kakashi skipped dinner and went to his room. The sooner he fell asleep, the sooner the day would be the irony of that was that tomorrow could be worse.

"Looks like the sleep would not be here anytime soon." He thought out loud. Sighing again, he got up from his bed and walked over to his desk. He opened a drawer and took a thin leather cover book titled _'Amateurs Writers: Collection of Short Stories._' He walked back to his bed as he flipped to a certain page that wasbookmarked by a photo strip or more accurately, part of one. Lying on his bed, he put the book aside and held the strip that showed two pictures. Looking at them, the memories of the first time he met his son flashed by in his head...

Kakashi was sitting on a bench at the mall, reading a book that he just bought. Now that he just turned eighteen, buying his favorite genre was easier. After an hour or so, he was finally going to get to the best part, but a loud, screaming and crying child interrupted his reading. With a frown in his face, his eyes drifted away from the literature piece and started to scan the area, to find the culprit who was making such fuss.

His eyes widened, as if a sharp knife punctured his lungs. He swallowed hard and struggled to breathe. The teen stood up and let the book fell flat on the floor. He walked away from his spot, leaving the book on the cold tiled surface.

He knew he shouldn't go there, but his body moved by itself.

Not listening to logic.

Obeying his heart.

Not caring for the _rules_.

He stopped behind a woman with long dark hair that matched her onyx orbs, which only did justice to the perfection reflected on the beauty.

She was trying to control a three years old child that was crying his eyes out. He stayed there watching them while trying to gather enough courage to speak.

"Mikoto-sensei..." He whispered. The woman heard him, recognizing _his__ voice_ immediately, even with the noise around them. She turned around abruptly. The silver haired teen noticed the surprise on her face. It pained him when she, out of fear, held the little boy closer to her chest with protective arms.

After a quick survey to her surroundings, she asked in a paranoia manner, "What are you doing here? If Fugaku see us..."

"I know, but I swear this is a coincidence. I'm not stalking you. I saw you and I couldn't help it. I know we all agree that I'll be gone from your lives, but..." His eyes traveled to the crying child in the woman's arms. He chuckled a bit when he saw the fit that the child had thrown. "Why is he crying?" He asked, hiding the sadness that was almost overwhelming in his voice.

Mikoto gave him a sad smile while holding the kid tightly, to prevent him from falling. "He wants to have his picture taken." She pointed to the photo booth that was a few feet away. "But I'm out of cash."

With this, Sasuke took this opportunity to jump off from his mother's hold and ran towards the photo booth and refused to come out from it. "Not going out, until I take a picture for Nii-san."

Mikoto and Kakashi stood outside the booth. "Wow," Kakashi said, "He is.."

"A brat?" she finished the sentence for him, smiling. He had the urge to nod, but didn't.

"Yeah, sometimes he is, but he is not usually like this. His brother is on a camping trip with his schoolmates. He misses Itachi and that's why he's acting up. But he is a really sweet boy."

"I have cash with me." He said, "May I?" He offered. Mikoto looked at him with concern, not sure if would be a good idea. "Please, let me do this for him. Let me spoil him, just this once. Let me have a moment with my... son. Please..." He pleaded.

Mikoto sighed and nodded. He smiled under his mask which was always covering the bottom half of his face and walked into the booth.

"Hey," he called out. Sasuke didn't reply. Kakashi smiled to the fact that the kid was trying to hide his fear. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you."

Sasuke looked at him with suspicion and said, "Mommy, daddy and Nii-san said I'm not allowed to talk to strangers."

Kakashi let out a soft chuckle. "They're right, but if we introduce ourselves that won't make us stranger anymore. I'm Ka-"He stopped for a moment. If the boy repeated his name in front of Fugaku, Mikoto could get into trouble. He didn't want to think what he would do with..." My name is Kash, I work at the mall." He didn't really lie there; he would sometimes cover for a friend at the food court.

The raven haired boy looked at the extended hand in front of him, still unsure, but he shook it. "I'm Sasuke." But Kakashi knew that already.

"Nice meeting you, Sasuke." It took Kakashi everything he had not to crack in front of his son. "So, you wanna take a picture for you Nii-san, right?" The boy nodded. "But your mommy doesn't have the money for it, right?" He nodded again. "But I do, will you let me pay for the pictures?"

"Why would you want to do that for me?"

_'He's smart, and so adorable. And I'm missing it.'_ He thought with sadness.

"Well, because I don't like seeing kids sad. And I think your Nii-san will be so happy to have a picture of you, I know I would_._ What do you say?"

"Ok." Sasuke replied shyly.

"Awesome. But first, we need to clean that face of yours." He said and he pulled out a tissue paper out of his pocket and started to clean up the boy's dried tears and runny nose. "Hmmm.."

"What's wrong?"

"I think we need..." Kakashi said right before tickling the boy, who started to laugh out loud, "To put some happiness on that face."

"You funny...", the three-year-old boy said as soon as he recovered from the attack.

"Thanks. Okay, let's do this." The silver haired teen put two one dollar bills into the machine, machine and crouched, so that he wouldn't be in the picture. "Ready? One, two, three." He pressed the start button and a 'click' sound indicated that the pictures were already taken.

A picture strip was printed, showing three images of the boy making different expressions. Kakashi took the strip, sat back and give it to the child, his child. He couldn't part his eyes from Sasuke, falling in love with him every second that passed by. How could he not love that smiling and happy face? He took advantage to caress him on the head as the small boy examined the picture, memorizing every single detail about him.

Happy about how they turned out, Sasuke looked at Kakashi. "Thank you so much, Mr. Kash."

"Hey, no need to thank me, it was my pleasure. Ah, just call me _Kash_, I'm not that old, to be a mister." Sasuke giggled at the response. "Oh, look," he pointed to the screen, "It says you got a free shoot. Wanna take more pictures for your Nii-san?" Sasuke shook his head.

"No?" Kakashi asked, confused.

"It wouldn't be nice of me to do it. I have mine and you don't. Mommy said that being shellfish is not nice." Kakashi had to bite his lips so he wouldn't laugh at his attempt to say selfish. "You should get it."

_'He's amazing; you're doing an extraordinary job, sensei.'_ He thought.

"That's so thoughtful, thank you. But it's okay, I want you to have that one too."

"Still not fair for you." The little boy was momentarily in a trance before he said, "I got it. We can take the pictures together and we share it."

"That's a fantastic idea." Kakashi said, very amused. His son, who just met him, wanted to take a picture with him.

Kakashi took the opportunity to wrap his arms around the small boy, displaying all the affection that he couldn't give the boy in the past and the love that he knew he wouldn't be able to give in the future.

His heart almost stopped when he felt the fragile arms around his covered neck. A wave of emotions hit him. He didn't know if it was out of happiness or sadness. Perhaps a mixture of both. But he knew he wanted to cry.

Once again, he pressed start and the pictures were taken. With Sasuke still in his arm, he leaned forward to grab the pictures and put it in front of the boy, for him to approve the outcome. "Well?" he asked.

Sasuke took the strip from _Kash's_ hand, "I like them." He said with an innocent and sincere smile that showed all of his white, pure baby teeth.

"Which one do you like best?" Kakashi asked as he sat on the bench, placing Sasuke on his lap.

"Can I have this one?" Sasuke said and pointed to the last one out of the three pictures. Kakashi nodded and started to tear the picture very carefully.

Sasuke was holding his selected picture with a big smile. _'Crap.'_ Kakashi thought, if Mikoto's husband sees it, she would be in a lot of troubles. He was so excited that he could have something to give to his son that he forgot about that man. He feared what Fugaku could do. He knew by experience how the man would reactwhen he was mad. Just by thinking about it, he could still feel the pain from the punch delivered by Fugaku.

"Sasuke, do you know what time capsules are?" Kakashi didn't need an answer; he could tell Sasuke didn't by his confused face. He smiled at that. "They are some kind of container where you put things inside, then you hide it so other people in the future can find them."

"Wow," Sasuke said with his eyes widened, "That's cool."

"Yes, it is. So I was thinking if we can do the same with the picture we took together."

"But I like this picture." A pout was on his face as he held his photography protectively.

"I like them too. But we can hide them in our houses. A place where just we know where they are and in the future, we can find them ourselves." The teen wasn't sure if any of that make any sense.

"I like that idea better." He giggled, "I have the perfect place for it."

"I was also thinking, that there's no need to tell your Nii-san and..._daddy_," the last word tasted bitter as it escaped from his mouth.

"Why? Mommy says I shouldn't keep secrets from them or mommy."

"She is right. But what will they think if they know you weren't a good boy with mommy. Won't they be upset? Besides, mommy knows about it." _'Please buy it, buy it.'_

"Guess you're right. Daddy will get mad and Nii-san will be sad too. Okay, we can do that, I like hiding things."

_'Thank God that went well. I hope he keeps his word.'_ His thoughts were interrupted by Mikoto when she poked her head inside the booth.

"Sasuke baby, it's time to go home. It's pretty late, daddy would be home soon."

"Aww, I was having fun with Kash. I didn't know that adults can be cool too."

They both laughed. "I know, sweetie, but I bet _Kash_ has things to do as well." She said as Kakashi stepped out of the booth with Sasuke in his arms.

"Yeah," Kakashi said in a sad tone, "I kinda have to look for a new hangout place."

Mikoto extended her arm towards Sasuke to beckon him to go with her. The boy complied, which made her former student felt like part of his life was taken away from him, yet once again. She was aware how much this pained him but they needed to be home soon.

"Bye, Kash. Thank you for the pictures." Sasuke said, waving with one hand while rubbing his sleepy eyes with the other.

"Bye, buddy. And thank you. That was fun. Bye, Mikoto-sensei."

"Good bye Ka... _Kash_. Thank you for everything. Oh, by the way, congratulation, I read it, it is a beautiful piece. I'm glad they choose it."

"I have to thank you for that, sensei..."

"Well, it's time for us to go home. Bye." With those last words, Mikoto walked to the nearest exit with a sleeping Sasuke on her shoulder.

Kakashi didn't move his eyes from the sleeping face of his son.

He didn't even blink – he did not want to miss a millisecond of it.

Then, when then Mikoto turned around to meet his eyes before walking through the glass door, he could perfectly read her lips. _'I'm Sorry...'_ as a tear rolled down her cheek. That's when he realized his sight was blurry too because of his own tears.

No matter how much time passed, how many times he played the memory in his head, how much he tried, there was not a single time that he wouldn't cry at the sight of that picture. That was the only time he took off his emotional mask and poured out what he really felt. That was the very reason why he seldom looked at it.

Kakashi put back the strip in between the yellowish pages of the book. Sparing a last glance to his son's picture, he closed the book, then his eyes. He finally fell asleep this time.

**_TBC..._**

_Please let me know what you think._


	6. Confusion, Anger and Hurt

**Confusion, Anger and Hurt**

The sun was completely set and the moon took its place. It was near eight pm when Sasuke arrived at his house. As soon as he closed the door behind him, he heard his mother rushing towards him.

"Oh thank God you're here." Mikoto said. "I was so worried. Where have you been, Sasuke?"

Sasuke put his keys back inside his bag as his mother was questioning his whereabouts. "I was at the library." He finally replied sincerely.

His mind was so overwhelmed that he didn't have the guts to face her. So right after school ended, Sasuke went to the library to work on his English and Literature work. The more he got it done, the less time he had to spend with that bastard.

He was avoiding eye contact with his mother. He fixed his eyes on his shoes as he was taking them off and placing them on the shoe rack, right next to the door. This provided the perfect cover to keep his head down.

The teenager was still confused and very shocked about his new findings about the woman who gave birth to him. He suspected that his biological father was younger than his mother. He assumed the age gap would be around five years, not twelve. He was still finding a way to face her without letting her know that he knew. However, he needed to figure out what to think of her first.

"I called and texted you for more than ten times." The Uchiha woman was not one to raise her voice, or get mad easily. She was known for being a loving and caring woman. Maybe for the very same reason, she found herself yelling at her youngest son.

Sasuke was taken aback for a brief moment. He would usually get yelled at from his father. But he recovered rather quickly, he would not be intimidated by the woman. "Sorry," he simply said, "I turned off my phone and lost track of time." He finally added as he passed by his mother to enter the kitchen.

"And how hard could it be to let me know that you were going to be late before you turned it off?" She asked and at the same time, she followed him.

Sasuke opened the fridge and pull out a gallon of unsweetened ice-tea and leaned on the counter, crossing his legs lazily. Noticing that it was about be finished, he skipped to pour the fluid into a cup. He opted to sip directly from the large plastic container with a cocky attitude as he tried to ignore his mother's nagging.

"Sasuke!" The teen almost choke when he heard the really loud scream from the taller (by a few inches) woman in front of him. "I'm talking to you!"

"What?!" He yelled back angrily, a very rare thing he would do towards his parents. Especially to his mother.

"Why didn't you let me know you were coming home late?"

"I just told you," He snapped, "I lost track of time. Geez, why are you making such a big deal out of it? I was late for just a couple of hours. So what? I'm here now."

"Your school ends at four, it's past eight o'clock now. That's not a couple of hours, it's been four hours."

The raven haired teenager rolled his eyes, as he finished his drink and walked over the sink, to toss the empty carton to the garbage bin under it.

"Four o'clock is when I get out of school, not when I get home. If I get here walking, it takes me about fifteen to twenty minutes. And I have a 'curfew' until five thirty to six on school days if I want to hang out with my friends after school. A thing that I do frequently. Therefore, I was late by a couple of hours."

"You were still late, and you didn't let me know you were coming home this late. You should have called right after you were done, for someone to pick you up. This is not a time for you to walk on the streets by yourself." Mikoto said, equally worry and angry.

"Are you serious?" Sasuke asked, not believing what he just heard. "I walked on the streets later than this plenty of times. Nothing happened to me. I know how to take care of myself. I'm not a child anymore, so stop treating me like one."

"That's where you're mistaken. You're still a child."

Sasuke looked at her, as if he misheard. "You're joking, right?"

"No." She merely said but she really meant it.

"I am not a child." He said, very offended.

"You're fourteen, and until you turn twenty, you're going to be one."

_'I was fourteen when you were born, almost fifteen.'_ Kakashi's voice echoed in his head. He felt angry and frustrated. He narrowed his eyes and shot a venomous glare to his mother.

"Are you saying that you consider a fourteen-year-old a child?" he questioned in a low and intimidating tone, as if warning her to tell him what he wanted to hear, '_No'_. But that's not the answer that he got. He didn't get one by matter of fact. She just looked at him with her widened eyes. By looking at her, he understood her response, which was _'Yes, and I mean it.'_

_'So, I am a child that can't walk by himself at night. But that 'bastard' was old enough for you to let him fuck you, when he was my age?'_ He wanted to scream right ather face, let her know that he knew her 'little' dirty secret that could put her behind bars. Because having sex with a fourteen-year-old child was a crime - a crime that she committed. He was the living evidence of that.

"You're a hypocrite." He said out loud, without him realizing it.

"Excuse me?" Mikoto asked. She was very shock at how her youngest son just called her. An icy feeling ran down her spine, telling her that something wasn't right. But she pushed it away. There was nothing wrong; she thought it was just him being a rebellious teenager.

"You heard me," and what came after that was not his intention to let it out of his mouth.

He would never, ever, think of talking to his mother that way. Not in a million years. However, this last week was a non-stop roller coaster. No matter how strong you are, after a certain amount of twist and turn, your stomach would feel sick. And that's how he felt at that moment.

He was sick of that situation.

He spat out the poisonous content from the pit of his stomach. "You're a fucking hypocrite, full of bullshit."

_SLAP!_

It took him a few seconds to realize that sound came from his left cheek. The fiery pain didn't take long to arrive. One moment he was looking at his mother and the next, his sight was turned towards the floor over his right shoulder. No thanks to the slap he just received.

After a few seconds that felt like a lifetime, a rough and angry voice reached his ears, knocking him out of his shock. "Apologizes to you mother."

The teenager was so consumed by his anger, hate, frustration and confusion, that he didn't hear his father's car pulling over on the driveway or the door being open.

Sasuke's hand reached up to rub his assaulted cheek and turned to face the owner of the stern and frightening voice. His father was in front of him, all tall and mighty in his Captain of the Konoha Police Force uniform. The authority and the terrifying aura that he projected made him look even taller in Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke felt small and weak... And maybe even scared too.

"Now." Fugaku demanded, arms crossed on his chest.

Sasuke looked at his mother. She was crying, both of her hands were covering her mouth in an attempt to hush herself without much luck. He remembered thatmorning's breaking news was about the kidnap and murder case of a fifteen-year-old kid. What the hell was wrong with him? Why would he treat her that way, when she was just worrying about him? That's what mothers do.

He felt like an idiot. The shame he felt coated him from head to toe. The only thing he had to do was to say that it wouldn't happen again and hug her to reinforcethe promise.

Why would he let the son of a bitch's words get to him? For all he knew, he could be lying his ass off. He's the one who walked away, not his mother. She was theone who stood beside him. And God knows what she had to go through to keep it that way. All his anger and hate was washed away with a wave of guilt...

"I'm sorry, mother. This will never happen again." Sasuke said, feeling guiltier by the second as he vowed.

"Of course it will not, or there will be more severe consequences. I will not allow such insolence in my house." Fugaku threatened. "Now, get out of my sight at once. Do not bother to come down for dinner." This wouldn't be the first time he was sent to his room without dinner. He hated it when his father did that. Not because he was not going to have dinner (he was not going to eat anyway). But because he was punished for the sake of punishing him and not for a better reason.

Sasuke grabbed his bag from the chair where he placed it, took one last guilty look at his crying mother and went upstairs to his room. Once there, he tossed the bag across the room, not caring where it landed. The raven haired teenager closed the door and let himself slide down with his back against the door. Then, he pulled his knees up to his chest, crossed his arms on top of them and finally buried his face in his shaking limbs. Inside his dark room where he finally felt safe, he let out a soft sob that lead to a silent cry.

* * *

**_A/N: Hi, thanks for the reviews, views, fallows and Favs. When I started to write this chapter, I had something really different in mind, but I like this better. _**

**_Please let me now what you think._**

**_Edit 5/21/15: Edited by een nihc thnak you so much._**


	7. Not so Lucky Day

_**Edit 5/25/15: Revised and edited by een nihc.**_

* * *

**Not so Lucky Day**

Itachi stepped out from Kisame's car, who was his friend and college classmate. After saying goodbye and expressing his gratitude for the ride, he proceeded to go inside the house. A stone tiled pavement paved its way from the tall black gate to the front door of the house. The front yard of his house was filled with assorted blooming flowers like roses, peonies and freesias which his mother had planted over the years but he had no heart to admire it.

He took his key out of his pocket and opened the large wooden door. He went in and closed the door behind him. "Finally, I'm home." Itachi sighed in relief. He spent the last twenty four hours, (if not more than that) at school and at Kisame's dorm studying for a test (more like tutoring the said friend).

As the nineteen year old was taking his shoes off, he notice the black dressing shoes on the rack. It was no doubt that they were his little brother's school shoes. That got his attention and he frowned. He also noticed that the house was silent and the lights were off. That got him worried as well.

Looking at his watch, it read as '7:15 am'. He remembered that his mother was going to do some shopping at the next town. For her to leave that early made sense. Itachi walked to the kitchen to see if his father and brother were there. The only thing he found was a note from Fugaku saying that he got a call in early for an emergency at the station.

The only person he didn't know his whereabouts was Sasuke. He should have been up by now. And the only reason why he would be missing school would be being sick. So, concluding that must be the case, he went up to check on his brother.

When he tried to push the door open, he was met with an unexpected obstruction, followed by a grunt. "Sasuke, are you alright?" He asked with concern as he realized that the younger teen was the one blocking his way in.

"What?!" Sasuke replied still half asleep and with annoyance in his voice.

"Are you feeling well?"

"Yes," he hissed, "leave me alone."

"Then why you're missing school?"

Sasuke's eyes went wide open at his brother's last words. _What does he means by missing school?_ He got up from the floor where he cried himself to sleep the night before, after the fight with his parents. Ignoring the pain in his back, he turned the lights on and saw the clock on his wall, seven twenty-two. School would start in thirty eight minutes, he usually left seven thirty, seven forty minutes before if Itachi drove him there. Panic started to crawl up to him.

Sassuke almost made Itachi land on his rear when he ran towards their shared bathroom to tidy up himself the best he could. Even though he hated the wrinkles on his uniform, he was grateful he fell asleep wearing them. This saved him time.

"What's up with you today?" Itachi asked.

"I'm running late to school, isn't that obvious? I thought you are the genius of the family." The sarcasm in his tone was apparent.

The long haired teen leaned on the wall next to the bathroom and crossed his arms as he observed his brother running like a mad man from the bathroom to the room and vise-versa with amusement, "I can see that, but why are you running late?"

Sasuke would roll his eyes, but he was too busy getting ready, "I forgot to turn on my phone before going to sleep."

"On the floor," Itachi raised an eyebrow. "By your door?"

In the beginning he wasn't sure whether he should share with his brother, but knowing that his older brother would not drop the subject, he went on to explain it. "I got in a fight with mom and I insulted her, dad came," he skipped the hitting part, it was too humiliating, "sent me to my room. I was too frustrated and too tired that I soon as I got inside, I crashed to the floor. There, can you give me a ride?" Sasuke finally asked as he ran down the stairs.

Itachi, a person that didn't show his emotion with that ease, couldn't help but showed the surprise on his face. "A fight? With _mom_? The sweetest person in the world. And _you_ insult her? You, _mama's boy_, out of all people?" he questioned the youngest Uchiha as he followed not far behind Sasuke. "What was the fight about?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the Mama's Boy comment. He would not spent so much time with her, if the person he thought was his father for almost twelve years, didn't neglect him as much as he did. "Got home, past curfew, she freaked out, and I yelled at her for treating me like a child. Can you give me a ride or not?"

Both teens arrived at the bottom of the stairs when Itachi said, "I don't have my car. I left it at the dorms. I was too tired to drive."

Sasuke growled and ran towards the entrance, put on his shoes and dashed to the school before Itachi could ask him more questions.

Kakashi, for once, arrived at school on time, maybe with the intentions of seeing if the child he traumatized the day before was alright. The feeling of guilt and repentance kept poking him in the stomach. However, he fought it with all he'd got. He was a person that didn't regret the things he did or said. There were no mistakes in his life. Just learned lessons and acquired wisdom. Things always happened for a reason, that's what he believed.

But ten minutes past the last bell rang and said teen hadn't arrived yet, intensified his dilemma. Plus, the fact that none of his friends seem to know why Sasuke was not there didn't help either, as he was always one of the earliest ones to arrive at the campus.

As the teacher sat on his desk after collecting from his students the book report assignment that he assigned them last week, the door swung open. Every single head in the room turned to the entrance to only see Sasuke Uchiha entering to the room. The silver haired man let out a small sigh of relief that no one notice. "Glad you decided to join us, Mr. Uchiha." He teased, and earned a deadly glare from the raven haired boy. "Please take your seat. You just got here just in time. I was about to start my class."

Sasuke walked to his seat, every pair of eyes followed him, even Kakashi's. He noted how the young Uchiha was still trying to catch his breath. He assumed that Sasuke had rushed to class due to his tardiness, from the looks of his slight pink cheeks, his un-tucked shirt and his messy hair. He also noticed the bags under his eyes. Once again, he was consumed by guilt.

Stupid brain, putting stupid thought in his mind. Why would it be his fault for the brat's lack of sleep?_ 'He probably was up __all __night playing video games, or talk on the phone with a girlfriend and maybe he was studying for a test.'_ Convincing himself that it was not his fault, he started his class. "Today I'll teach you guys about Haikus..."

Lunch time arrived and the group was at their usual spot, a grassed area behind the cafeteria. "You look awful." Naruto said to his best friend, as he took a bite of his lunch. Said friend rolled his eyes over the comment. He was too tired to shut the loud blond up.

"He knows that. You told him like five times already." Sakura scolded him. She was kneeling behind Sasuke, fixing his hair with Ino's gel. He wouldn't usually let anyone touch his hair. But being so tired, he gave up to the idea. He actually found that it was sort of relaxing. Maybe he didn't mind being pampered a little bit.

"So, why were you late?" Since Ino was sitting far from him when he was asked the same question by Naruto in the first period, she wanted to know.

Sasuke felt annoyed that he had to explain that again and especially to her. He barely knew her, as a matter of fact, they didn't even talk to each other more than the necessary. He avoided her usually, knowing that the blonde girl was having a crush on him since middle school. Or more like _had _a crush on him. It was more than obvious that she now had her eyes locked on the new guy. It was for the same reason, he concluded, why she and her friends, Hinata and Matsuri, were at his group usual spot. Gaara and Sakura had invite Sai to eat lunch with them, to Naruto's dismay.

Considering that she was kind enough to let him borrow her peach scented gel, he decided that she deserved an answer. "I fell asleep on my desk doing homework. I use my phone's alarm and I forgot to turn it on." He lied, as he did to his other friends. He might have told them the truth (maybe omitting one or two embarrassing details), but Sai was there as well. He thought that Sai was cool in a way. But that didn't mean he would trust him with his personal life. Especially since he was close to the white haired bastard, and he was almost a hundred percent sure that the pale teen knew about his relationship with the older man.

"You were lucky that Itachi-nii woke you up on time." Naruto said, knowing a little more about the situation. "Your dad would've killed you for missing school forno reason."

"Is your father that strict? I'd not guessed." Sai said with a smile that Sasuke sworn was fake.

"Really strict." Sakura replied as she wiped the gel out of her hands and sat between Sasuke and Naruto. Sai looked at her as if asking her for more details. "I went to the Uchiha dojo once, and he was there instructing that day. And God, there was no margin for errors. Apparently, first time doing martial arts was not a valid excuse."

Sasuke was more than uncomfortable, not that he let anyone noticed it. He wished for his friends to just shut up, but he was not that lucky.

"Your family has a dojo? Then I presume you know martial arts." Sai asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, I know a few things." The raven haired teen replied with cockiness to the other black haired boy. He wouldn't just let this guy intimidate him.

"I would say more than a few things. You kicked my ass when we had that '_youthful friendly spar'_, that Gai-sensei made us have on gym, when we just started school." Sasuke's chest inflated with more ego with what Gaara said.

"Must be in your _blood_, a family trait perhaps. I also know a few thing... Kakashi taught me most of it." Those words killed Sasuke's cockiness effectively. He was taunting him. Now, whatever hateful feelings Naruto had towards the new kid, he had them as well.

Speaking of Naruto, his intrigue and curiosity betrayed the silent treatment he was giving to Sai. "How did you know Kakashi-sensei?" the question was asked to get an answer that might have been killing him to know since the day before. The rest of the group also looked to the new kid with the same curiosity.

"He used to volunteer, by tutoring at the group home I used to li-"

"What's a group home?"

"OMG Narurto, because of you, people think we, blonds are dumb." Ino huffed, "It's like an orphanage, but for teenager." _'Ohhh'_ was the response that Naruto gave. Ino wondered if he grasped that she just called him dumb or he just opted to ignored her comment.

"Like I was saying, he volunteered there. We became friends really quick. He hooked me up to get a great foster father, who now adopts me. Kakashi also help me to get the art scholarship here. They had not given it to me before, because being a foster kid might mean a kid that shifts from house to house or city to city. They wanted to give it to someone who stays here permanently. He convinced them to put it on hold for me until I was legally adopted."

"Wow, that was really nice of him to help you." Mitsumi said, and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Like I've said before," He looked at Sasuke, "He's a cool guy. Both of them are. Him and Yamato, my dad." He let out a soft chuckle, "I'm still trying to get used to call him that. Is it weird to call someone 'dad' when they are just about a decade older than you?"

The question was general, but Sasuke knew that everything that Sai said was directed to him. He didn't like it at all. He'd have to confront him at one point or another. Tell him to mind his own business and stop with the damn riddles. For now, he would wait.

Sasuke's day was going from bad to worse.

Gym was totally a nightmare. Gai-sensei decided that that day was the day to have a hard core obstacle race. And of course the raven haired teen didn't have the energy to even lift a finger that day. Damn it! Even Shikamaru was a lap ahead. All thanks to his lack of good sleep. It didn't help that the last time he ate was over twenty four hours ago. He was sent to his room without dinner, he didn't have the time to grab breakfast, and he assumed his wallet dropped from his bag when he tossed it last night. He was too proud to ask for money or accept the food his friends wanted to share him. He opted to say he wasn't hungry.

Fifth period came, Kakashi was sitting on his desk waiting for his student to arrive. The teacher notice how the freshmen looked like their life were drained out of them. Sasuke and company were the last to enter. His heart ached at the sight of his so- ... student. He was paler than usual, and the older man thought the boy was about to faint at any given minute. Kakashi didn't miss that Sasuke didn't shoot any angry glares at him. He must be really tired to not show his hate.

For the third day in a row, Sasuke stayed behind in classroom as the rest of the students ran out to enjoy the long recess. Once all of his classmates gone, he grabbed the folders for Literature and English classes, and walked toward the teacher's desk. Before sitting down, he placed two pile of sheets on the desk. "This is all the English homework and assignments for the first week of class." He pointed out to one of the stack of paper. "And those" he point to the other pile, "Are from Literature class, first book report included."

"Someone was busy." The teen rolled his eyes at the bastard's cheery tone and proceeded to take his sit."Looks like I won't be able to read this baby." Kakashi sighed, closing his new book and at the same time, the older man stood up, much to the child's confusion. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"Teacher lounge. I have two weeks worth of homework to grade. If I'm going to work, I prefer to do it in a comfy Italian leather couch." He said, taking his messenger bag, where he put in Sasuke's work, and then walked out of the classroom. This was officially the worst day of his life. Letting an exasperating sigh, Sasuke followed not far behind him.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello, Im sorry it took me so much time to update, but I had a part time at night and I try to run my own business as a graphic designer. Some times the will to turn on my laptop to write is little, it doesn't help that this fic has so little views, it discouraged me at one point. The guest that review saying that they were annoying, thank you, you pushed me to finish this chapter this week, you're not annoying I needed that, ;P, please let me know your name or username:). And thanks for the fallows, faves and reviews**_

_**I know this chapter is not that exited, but once I start writing things keep coming on and I can't find myself to delete those scenes. By next chapter, i hope to advance more on the story and the drama.**_


	8. Break

_**Edit 5/25/15: Edited and revised by een nihc**_

**Break**

Sasuke monitored the teachers' lounge from the doorway as Kakashi walked in and make himself comfortable in that piece of furniture that he described moments ago. The white haired man signaled the boy to come in and sit on the couch. "No one cleans the table. I don't eat here, so I won't clean their mess." Indeed, Sasuke confirmed what he was told when he passed by the table on his way to the sofa. He was not going to clean that. Maybe not doing someone else job was something he got from him. _'Just great._'

The teen sat at the other end of the couch (as far as he could from the teacher). He could tell right away why Kakashi wanted to work there. If it wasn't for the fact that he was at school, he could nap on it. Shaking off the idea of sleeping, Sasuke started to work. After a few minutes of non-stop writing, he put the sheet of paper inside his folder.

"If you're stuck in something, you can always ask me." Kakashi's voice broke the silence between them.

"I'm not stuck. I just finished the second book report. The one that was due today." Sasuke said, oddly, in a civilize tone.

"If it's done, give it to me so I can grade it and don't think I won't minus points for turning it in late." Kakashi stretched a hand to receive the homework, without taking his eyes off the paper he was grading.

"It's not typed," Sasuke was hesitated to give his work, "You'll minus more points if it's not typed." He was not going to jeopardize his grade more than he already has. Knowing that the highest grade he could get for these classes were B's, the idea of getting a C was frightening enough. "I can type it and send it by email, before the end of the day."

Kakashi smiled, then let out a soft chuckle. He was amused to see how eyes full of hatred turned into pleading ones. "Don't worry about it; I won't minus point if it's not typed. The only reason I made that up was because I saw how awful the hand writing of some students was in the diagnostic test on the first day. It took me hours to decode just one essay."

Sasuke took out the papers and handed it to the teacher. Kakashi put them in the folder with the rest of the book reports from the other students. "But yours, I don't mind. It's impeccable." _'It's just like his mother.'_ he mentally added, not daring to bring up the woman.

From the corner of his eyes, Kakashi saw how the teen slightly blushed at the compliment and returned to his next assignment. Then the silence coated the room again.

Not too long after that, the quietness was interrupted. But this time, it was the growling of the Uchiha's stomach - crying for to be fed. Sasuke felt his cheeks getting hot, and with that he knew that his face was red of embarrassment. He took a quick look to the other men in the couch to see if the noise was too loud for him to hear it. But Kakashi was still concentrating in grading.

Another moment passed, Kakashi said "I forgot something in the classroom, I'll be back in a sec." With that, he left.

Sasuke was having a hard time focusing on his English homework. He read the first paragraph of the short story more than three times. His eyes were bothering him, his lids were becoming heavy, and his headache started to get worst. Plus his body ached from the extreme exercises. He wondered if that kind of workout was even legal for Gai-sensei to make them do.

With a tired sigh, the raven haired teen closed his eyes and made himself comfortable on the Italian leather couch. _'I'll just rest my eyes until the bastard gets back.'_

When the teen opened his eyes again, he was not alone. Kakashi was sitting in the other end of the couch. "So, you're finally awake," he said in a cheery voice. He saw the confused look of the boy and added, "You've been out for about twenty minutes."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Why did you let me sleep?" He was beyond embarrassed.

"I tried to wake you up," he lied. He didn't even move in fear to wake him up. The kid needed a good sleep. "But after the third try, I just let you be. If you fall asleep in school, that must mean that you really needed that little nap since you're too proud for it."

The Uchiha was about to said something, but Kakashi tossed him something and landed on his lap. Looking down, he saw a bag of chips. He thought about eating them, but like the older man said before, he was too proud. "I'm not hungry." He lied and tossed the snack back. However, his stomach disagreed with him, complaining in the form of a grumbling sound.

"That sound said otherwise," The bag of chips was tossed once more to the other end. "Eat it." he commanded. "If you don't eat, you might faint. If you do faint, I'll have to take you to the infirmary. I don't mind carrying you and all but I don't want to be blamed for letting you faint on my watch."

_'Damn it.'_ The silver haired man was right. That would be too embarrassing, he had got enough of that for the day. Also, they'd call his parents. What if they find out that his biological father was his teacher? They could pull him out of the school. And he didn't want that. Not because of the man, of course not, he could care less about him. But because his friends were here. With that reasoning, he opened the bag and start eating it. It didn't take him long to taste the Balsamic and Tomato flavor in his mouth. His favorite flavor. _'How does he know?'_

"Your mom craved that the whole pregnancy." Kakashi answered as if he could read his mind.

At that moment, Sasuke suddenly remembered that he was mad at the man. "Don't you dare to talk about her." His voice matched his emotions when he yelled.

"Oh, you're mad about yesterday? I didn't know you were so sensitive." He asked as if it was silly for the boy to be mad about that.

"What the hell do you think? You treated my mother like a rapist. And I'm not sensitive." He barked.

"Whoa. Hold it right there. I've never said that. The word _rape_ came from you, not me." Kakashi defended himself.

"You implied it." The teen fought back.

"No, I implied that she could have gone to prison for sleeping with a minor. Then you said it was _Statutory rape_. And believe me, what we did, was far from rape. It was mutual consent. We needed each other at that moment." _'Shit'_ He cursed in his head, he was talking more that he needed to.

"I told you to shut the fuck up." Sasuke was more than furious.

"I'd never thought that you'd be so disrespectful. You know, being raised by Fugaku and all. Maybe it is true what they said, blood is thicker than water. I used to be like that once upon a time. Until it got me into big problems."

"Don't compare me to you." Sasuke said with disgust. "I'm nothing like you. Perhaps, all of you are mistaken and I'm Fugaku's."

Kakashi let out a mocking laugh. "You wish. _He_ wish you're his too, but you're not." He got up and walked towards the teen. He grabbed a chair and sat in front of the kid. His tone was a mixture of sadness and anger. But Sasuke read it as sarcasm. "It's so sad that you've lived with them for fourteen years and know nothing about the person you call father. And I, who just interacted with him no more than few times, know more. For example, the fact that Fugaku was shot in his pelvis a year before Mikoto-sensei got pregnant with you. Meaning that the incident caused your father unable to have more kids. So like it or not, you're _mine_."

The teacher noticed how his son was holding back tears. _'What the fuck is wrong with me? Why do I keep hurting him like that?'_ He let out a sigh and did something he had hardly done in his life. "Look," he said in a smoothed voice, "I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have said what I said. Neither what I said yesterday nor today,especially for the way I said it."

"No shit." Sasuke mumble.

"It's an auto mechanism that I have. If you bark, I bite. I keep forgetting that you're just a kid, a confused one at it. I understand your hate towards me, I truly do. It's your right, I told you that before. It's just..." He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Just what?" asked Sasuke, he was daring the man to finish his sentence in a bitter tone, trying with all his might not to let his voice break or let the bastard see him cry.

"Nothing. I'm just really tired of this shit. Let's make a truce. From now on we don't do whatever we do to annoy the other. Let's try act civil."

"What? You want to pretend that nothing happened? Do you think that you can go and talk shit about my parents, and then saying sorry will fix things? And you want us to act civil? Bull shit! Like you said, I get to hate you." He leaned closer to the man, showing that he wasn't intimidated by him. Not in a hundred years.

"I didn't ask you to not hate me, and I'm not asking you to pretend that nothing happened. What have been done, it's done already. I can't change it. But I can prevent that from happening again. Hate me all you want, Sasuke, but don't let that hate to run your lif-."

"Who the hell do you think you are? What the hell makes you think that I'll let it ruin my life?"

"Just look where you are. You could be enjoying free time with your friends. But you're wasting it to catch up on the work you haven't done in my classes. And look at yourself, kid. You look like shit. And I know that in one or other way, I'm partially responsible for it."

Sasuke said nothing, as he stared at the man in front of him with a deep, angry frown. _'Damn it.'_ He curse at himself. Kakashi was right, and he hated to admit it. He stood in silence. He couldn't find the words to fight back.

Kakashi knew that he won that argument by looking the frustrated face of the teen. "This is what is going to be. Inside this building, you'll treat me as your teacher. I want the same respect that you show the others teachers. Because that's what I am. As for me. I won't bring up your parents or that subject in any kind of way. I'll treat you as I treat the rest of the students. Because that's what you're."

Sasuke felt as if something sharp and icy punctured in his chest. It hurt. He didn't want it to let those words hurt him, but it did. And he hate him, and himself for it. "What if I don't want to?"

"I'm not asking you, it's an order. The next time you show disrespect towards me, I'll give you detention. I'll take away the opportunity to catch up with your grades." Sasuke's eyes widened and the silver haired man knew he was getting the teen's attention. "You're smart. I don't think you need me to tell you the consequences of testing me. Are we clear?"

"Yes." the teen replied, and Kakashi looked at him as he was waiting for something else to be say, "Yes, _sensei_." Sasuke said, gritting his teeth.

"Good. I think we need a break from each other. To break the tension. From next week onward, I'll let you have long recess twice a week. But you're still going to came back right after. I think I'm doing you a favor, workshops seem boring. You're advancing pretty fast, if I see you need more working time, we'll go back to no recesses. Does that sound good?"

Sasuke was less angry, as he considered the proposition that the teacher gave, it made total sense. In fact everything he said was sinking into his brain. Fighting with him all the time was not going to take him anywhere. "It sounds good." He forced to sound polite.

The bell rang, indicating that sixth period was about to start in five minutes. Kakashi stood up and stretched his back. "Good. Let me know on Monday which days you want and we'll work from there."

Sasuke got up as well, gather his things, (including the half empty bag of chips) and followed the man that was leading their way out of the teachers' lounge. "Thank you for the chips." he mumbled in a low and frustrating tone.

Kakashi gave him an authentic smile that Sasuke couldn't see because of the turtle neck hiding the lower half of his face. "You're very welcome."

When they were outside the room, Kakashi poked Sasuke's cheek, the same one that got assaulted by his father. "Put some ice on it, to reduce the swelling." With that he left, leaving a perplexed Sasuke.

The raven haired teen reached out to the poked area with his hand. Indeed it swelled a little, but not too much for anyone to notice. None of his friends mentioned anything about it. He knew that Naruto would say something about it if he noticed. Meaning that the swelling was minimal. He didn't even notice it. Yet the silver haired man did. An uneasy feeling pierced his chest. It wasn't rancor. It wasn't hate. It wasn't anger. It wasn't frustration. It wasn't irritation. It wasn't pain or other feeling that the sensei always manage to provoke in him. This was different, he didn't know what is was, but he knew he wanted to cry.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews faves. and fallow. I managed to finish this chapter within a week, so that makes me little happy. This chapter has a little bit of more drama than last one, and I tried to incorporate some elements that were going to shown in futures chapters, but I feel that I'm stretching this story to long, and not going to points and I feel I'm getting people boring with this. So by next chapter I'll try make a one or two week time skip, and keep reveling things about Kakashi.**_

_**And to replied to Yara, from where I got the idea for this fic, I don't even know. It just come to me once I was talking with my friend on What's up. I'm obsess with Father/son relationship between those two, and there's no enough there of that. I have like four more fatherly Kakashi and Sasuke fics in my head, and they keep coming by the minute. I have an really active imagination. Thank you for all your support, you really pushed me last time.**_

_**Please R&amp;R.**_


	9. Time Goes Fast

_**5/26/15 Edited by een nihc**_

**Time Goes Fast**

It was Friday and Sasuke was grateful for it. Today was one of the worst day of his life, he couldn't be more glad it was ending. As soon the final bell rang, the fourteen years old boy took off to his house. On his way there, he was making plans to eat whatever that was in the fridge, even his brother's sweets, although Sasuke hated sweets. After the kitchen assault, he would hit his bed and sleep.

When the raven haired teen got home, he could smell the wonderful aroma of food. It smelled like tomato sauce. He deduced that his mother was making some sort of pasta. Walking slowly and quietly, he took off his shoes and placed them on the rack. "I'm home." he called out. Mikoto poked her head out of the kitchen to greet him with a smile – something that he thought he didn't deserve.

He walked towards her with hurried steps and wrapped his arms around her slim figure. "I'm sorry." he whispered. "I didn't mean to. I.. I" He couldn't find the words to justify his behavior. At least not the ones that would reveal his secret, and not even that would make a valid justification.

The Uchiha house wife hugged her son back and patted his head in comforting matter, trying to remember when was the last time he hugged her like that. "I know." She said as her hands caressed his hair, smiling at the fruity scent in her son's dark locks, "Your hair smells like peaches." She giggled and Sasuke smiled. Everything was fine again.

While Mikoto was cooking, Sasuke ate a snack. Balsamic Vinegar and Tomato chips that the long haired woman got for him that morning. The irony kept piling up in his life. _'I always craved those while pregnant with you.' She said, __'This 'student' of mine would always get them for me.'_ Sasuke caught the flash of sadness in her eyes, before she quickly change the subject, "Why do you smell like peaches?"

They chatted until dinner time, which was rather nice. Fugaku was in a good mood too, they had imprisoned this fugitive that was giving them a hard time. Also, there were no arguments or whatsoever between the Uchiha brothers, if you didn't count the fight that the teens had over the last meatball. Sasuke felt nostalgic,recalling his memory when he was ten and Itachi tricked him to give away his last meatball. Why was it so hard to pretend that the silver haired man didn't exist? Was he really trying hard enough? Did he really want to?

The weekend went by too fast for his liking. On Saturday, he spent it working on the classes he was behind. Sasuke wanted to finish the second week of missed homework for both classes, but he only managed to do half of what he planned. As time passed, the assignments became more time consuming. On Sunday, he worked on the assignments for the rest of his subjects.

The following week also went as fast as it came. But he didn't mind that. The days he chose go on break, were Thursday and Friday. The reason being he had a math test and history group presentation.

Monday was okay, he guessed. As Kakashi had promised, he treated him as a regular student, and he forced himself to do his part. The hours that they spent alone had no tension, it was quiet. Except for the giggles that the older man made as he read his orange book. _'Sensei,'_ _he gritted his teeth, __'are you allowed to read that in school?' 'Censored edition.'_ _was the older man's reply_, _but Sasuke didn't buy that._ Great, he was blood related with a pervert with no shame. For some reasons, he smirked.

Tuesday was not that different from the day before. This time the teen came to realize something about the silver haired man next to him. He did notice it before. But now curiosity got the best of him when said person was drinking 'hot' coffee with a straw. Who does that? Him, apparently. The other oddity in this situation was that Kakashi was still wearing his hand knitted scarf around his lower face. And the straw was sticking in his mouth through one of the holes of the scarf. _'Why __do __you-?'_ _he asked the man, taken aback for such weird behavior._ _'So curious, teenagers like you can ask.'_ This would usually make the raven haired boy flipped out, and cursed at him. But again, for some reason he didn't mind the cheery tone. He just shook his head and kept writing.

During that hour, they talked now and then, without going to each other's throat. Maybe he wasn't that bad, as a teacher, of course.

Kakashi didn't miss the few smiles that Sasuke gave away when he said nonsense. He had to smile back. They were starting to get along. That was good. That's what he wanted. So, why did that uncomfortable feeling kept clinging to his stomach like this was a bad thing?

The following day after fifth period, the routine was broken. "Iruka-san will be here shortly. I've a teacher and parents meeting." With that, Kakashi got up from his desk and left. Sasuke didn't like it. And he got angry with himself for it, not knowing why it bothered him. Thursday and Friday was the same. After he got back for his long recess, the bastard was not there, just the assistant teacher. Iruka explained, "He's out for personal reason." _As if__ I care._ He was about to said, but kept it to himself.

On Friday, once he was done watching over Sasuke, Iruka walked towards the teacher's lounge to place the Uchiha's work on Kakashi's paper rack, just to find out that the homeroom teacher was there, sitting in everyone's favorite furniture, reading a book.

"When did you get back?" asked the brunet.

"Oh, I never left." Kakashi said without taking his eyes off his book - he was getting to the good part.

The younger man's left eye started to twitch, "What do you mean you never left? Didn't you have to run some errands?"

"Yes."

Iruka's ire was about to reach to the ceiling. "And why didn't you get them done?" he asked, very pissed, as if he didn't have other things to attend to than to do the other man's job, while the other man just chilled out as if it was Sunday afternoon.

"But I've done them." Kakashi felt the glare on his skull, and turned his head to look at his assistant. He decided to further explain himself in fear of losing his life in the hands of the fuming man, "You see, I had to deposit some checks. And there is a banks app that you can download on your cell phone to help you do that. Have to love technology - they make one's life easier."

"And it took you half of an hour to do that?" Iruka narrowed his eyes.

"Of course not. Don't be silly, Iruka, it just takes a minute."

This answer caused Umino to explode with all the pent up anger inside. He yelled and screamed at Kakashi for being irresponsible, lazy, and some other things in between, but the teacher just ignored him and returned his attention to his book.

Iruka snatched the book from his superior's hand and demanded a reason why he sat his ass on the Italian leather couch, while he could have done the same thing he did (and was doing) in his classroom. Iruka didn't mind watching over the teen, what was bothering him was the teacher's behavior. "I just needed a break from the kid, that's all."

"I don't get it." Iruka said, "I don't get you. It's weird enough of you to give him a second chance. That's not like you at all." He said as he remembered that last year Kakashi had failed the vice principal's son, even after the vice principal demanded him to let her son retake a test. Kakashi had denied him the opportunity even after being threatened to lose his job.

Kakashi just shrugged, "Well, I thought I needed to change some areas of my teaching method."

"Two days ago, you just denied the same opportunity to a senior." Iruka reminded him in a bitter tone. "Playing favorites is not your thing either." And then he started to get suspicious at the silver haired man. "When it comes to the Uchiha, you don't act like yourself. You don't even let me look at his work. And I've noticed that when the other teachers talk about him, your ears perk up. What's with that?"

Kakashi's attitude flipped to one hundred and eighty degrees, and an icy feeling ran down Iruka's spine when the man spoke, "I would like to remind you, Umino, that I'm your superior. If I play favorites, that is my business. You're not in the position to question how I deal with my students."

The younger man startled when the dark eyes of Kakashi staring at him like he was going to attack him. But if his suspicions were true, he would not let this man intimidated him. "It's my business if you are treating a student '_differently'_ than the rest, showing an obvious _'preferences'_."

The English teacher got up, beyond furious at the accusation, "I hope you're not accusing me of having an inappropriate relationship or feeling towards one of my students. Because that, I will not tolerate."

"Then what do expect me to believe?" Iruka asked angrily, "Your behavior is suspicious." A few years ago, when Iruka started his internship in a public middle school, a teacher acted the same way towards a student. That man ended up in prison.

Letting out a frustrating sigh that sounded like a whining, Kakashi said, "I understand your position, I'd think the same." He let out another sigh before continued, "If this kid doesn't get a good grade, he will get into troubles with his father. He and his mother went through a lot because of something I did. I owe them." He simply said. "I'll appreciate if you do not mention what I've just told you in front of others." His tone changed again, this time a pleading one.

Iruka calmed himself down, for some odd reasons, he believed him. He found honesty in Kakashi's words. "I'll believe you, for now. And I'll keep that information to myself. However, if I see anything out of line, I'll take action." He warned.

"Thank you." Kakashi said in relief.

"I'll drop the subject for now, but I'd like to know more about the reasons behind your actions."

Kakashi nodded.

"Iruka!" someone shouted, making the two of them turned their heads toward the entrance. "I have never expected you to read such books. Especially in school." Gai was at the entrance, with a disapproving frown.

The young assistant was confused at first. Then, it hit him when he remembered the book that he snatched from the other teacher was still in his hand.

"Tks, tks, tks." Kakashi mumbled as he shook his head. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Umino-san. What if a student sees you? What kind of example are you setting for them?" He loved the 'what the heck?' face of the brunet. Taking advantage of his confusion, he reached to the orange book that really belonged to him. "I better take this away from you. It isn't healthy, you know."

And with that, he was gone, leaving the poor guy with the gym teacher, who started to lecture him about corrupting the youthful and innocent mind of the students. Served him right for accusing him of such infamy.

The last two hours went by quickly and the school ended for the week. The weekend began once again. While most people see those two short days as the most wonderful thing in life, for Kakashi, it was just a brief pause to an unknown train of events and drama that the following week would bring.

* * *

**_A/N: Hi! first to all thanks for the fave, fallows and reviews. This chapter took me a really long time to edit, and took off things and add here and there. Working on details and fixing sentences. And taking by heart the advises that I'm given. I'm not really happy how it turned out as in its content, I wanted to get to a specific part of the story, but I could't. Next chapter for sure. There's so much I want to do with this story, and at the same time I want to just end it. Hope you liked it and R&amp;R._**


	10. Man Behind The Mask

**Man Behind The Mask**

**_Kakashi's POV._**

There are things in life which you don't forget. Like the soft finger of your mother on your head when she tucked you in. Or the strong smell of your father's whiskey. Another thing that is hard to forget is the sound that a pair of five-hundred dollars heels made. She made me bought it as an apology for arriving late at her birthday dinner.

The said footsteps are currently echoing in the empty hallways outside my classroom. The footsteps stop by the door and I know by heart who is the silhouette that appears on the door's window. Without wasting time, she opens the door with a huge grin on her face to announce her presence. As if I wouldn't notice her.

"Hi there. How's my favorite person doing?" She closes the door behind her, and then walks towards my desk.

"I'm doing well. How about you?" I reply as I put Sasuke's work aside. I like to give her my full attention. After all, that is what she deserves.

She sits on top of my desk and crosses her legs. "Now that I get to see you, it's great." And I notice she is eyeing the paper in front of me.

"What brings you here?" I ask her, poking her knee with the back of the pen that I'm holding playfully.

"I was doing a follow up on one of my cases in the area. So I asked myself: 'Why don't I pay him a short visit?" Then she leans forward towards me with stretched-out arms to scoop my masked face with her hands.

"I miss you." She says breathily.

Our faces are really close and I can read her intentions like a book. I hold her wrists gently as soon as I feel her thumbs running along the hem of my turtleneck.

"Anko." I call her name and she pouts. She understands that I don't want her to pull down my mask. She knows I dislike doing so in public. But that never stops her to give it a try. When she understands that I won't give in, she let out a sigh before kissing the fabric on top of my lips and resumes her previous position.

"So... What did I interrupt?" She asks, smiling. I love her smile. It makes me feel that nothing else around me matters. That it's okay to move on and start over. That's what it made me fell in love with her in the first place.

"I was just grading homework."

On last Friday, after my 'chit chat' with Iruka, Kurenai and I crossed paths and she took the chance to ask me to spare Sasuke from my 'punishment' for a few days. She needed a replacement for the Mathematical Olympics. I laughed inwardly - the kid wasn't going to accept her request. It felt like a punch on my guts when she told me that he was the one who volunteered.

Sasuke came up with a crafty way to get away from me. And if he thought that I would let him get away with it, he thought wrong. Of course I was going to let him join them. Only if he could hand me half of the work that he owed me (which was a lot). On Monday, by the end of our one-on-one session, he placed the work that I required on the desk. It has been three days since and I'm still grading.

The brat beats me this time.

Anko takes the pile of papers and starts to look through them. She arches her eyebrow when she notices that all of them belong to just one person. "Is this the homework from the student that hates your guts?" She asks.

I just nod as I take the papers from her hands. "Do you mind if I keep working while we talk?" I ask sweetly.

"Of course I don't' mind, babe." She pauses momentarily, "I saw Sai on my way up here; he was talking with a blonde chick. By the glare she gave me, I think I interrupted her confession."

"That's Ino, she's really into him." I mumble.

"How is he adjusting to the new school? He told me he's doing well but you know how blunt his social skills are." The tone of her voice is filled with concern.

Anko has a weak spot for Sai. He was the first child on her care when she first started her career as a Social Worker seven years ago. She would have adopted him herself if it wasn't for her job.

Sai was the link that binds us together. One day when I went to tutor him, she was having a session with him. After their meeting, she thanked me. According to her, because of me, he has become more open socially. Few weeks after that, she asked me out on a date. At first I denied her invitation, then Sai convinced me otherwise. It's been three years since that first date. Now I can't imagine my life without her.

"I think he's doing pretty well. He hangs out with my sensei's son's group." I tell her as I start to read the next assignment.

"His name is Naruto, right?" I nod. "It's good that he's making friends."

"I wouldn't say those two are exactly friends. On his first day Sai called him dickless, he almost got punched."

Anko starts to laugh hysterically, "That sounds totally like something he'd say." She says while wiping a few laughing tears from the corner of her eyes.

We talk about random things for a while, telling each other how our day went. We weren't able to spend time together for the last couple of weeks. She was really involved in a case where she suspected that a foster father was beating the child. Because of her intervention, that little girl was saved.

Then suddenly Sasuke enters the classroom. He stands there for while, his dark eyes looking at me and Anko with a very confused frown. "Sorry for disturbing. I'll come back later." He says.

Anko looks at him and practically jumps out of the desk. And with a big grin, she says, "No need for that. I was about to leave anyway."

"Okay." Sasuke makes his way back into the room, eyeing her awkwardly. I'm most certain that she noticed it as well. A chilly sensation runs down my spine.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness. I haven't introduced myself." Anko says as she walks towards the teen, offering him her hand to shake. Sasuke takes it of course, as he introduces himself. He is a polite and well educated child. He just acts like an ass when he's with me.

"I'm Anko. His fiance." I can tell that he is taken aback. He wasn't expecting this sort of news. "You must be that student that wrote the poem about wishing for _someone_ to drown. I got a good laugh with it."

It may not look like it, but I do observe Sasuke a lot. And I come to learn so many things about him. Like when he's thinking or he's nervous, he taps the desk with his pen. Sometimes with his index finger if his hands are empty. Or how embarrassed he gets when he fails at looking away when the Haruno girl takes her seat. And how oblivious he is for not noticing that she sway her hips on purpose.

I can tell most of his face expressions to know that his deadly glares are not that deadly or how he wrinkles his nose when he makes a mistake. I can tell that when he is uncomfortable, he becomes stiff. And now, Sasuke is uncomfortable with this situation.

I can tell that when he noticed my future wife's small baby bump, he was shocked. I can feel it in my bones how sad he is. He is upset and frustrated. My son feels betrayed. I saw it in his eyes when he shot me one of those glares. This time it works, because a part of me died (yet again).

I should have told him. But how do you tell the son whom you left to be raised by other man that you are going to have another child? That you are going to be there for this baby? You wish the baby is a girl, so that you won't have to wonder if the baby will be like him.

"Yeah." Anko's voice brings me back from my train of thoughts. "We're expecting. But don't think that this is the reason why we're getting married. No, no, no. He proposed to me before that. We're waiting for the baby to be born first before setting a date."

What she does next made me get up from my seat and I almost lose my composure.

"You can touch if you want." And before Sasuke has the time to deny the offer, she takes his hand. "Come on, you don't have to be shy about it."

Sasuke's eyes widens out of the surprise. As soon as his palm touches the bump that carries my unborn child (his future sibling), his hand becomes rigid. The rejection is obvious. You have to be blind not to see this is the last thing he wanted to do. His facial expression is the same as the one he had when I confronted him with the biological relation between us a few weeks ago. He wants to run from here. And I want to pull him away from her and tell her not to touch him.

_'Leave him alone. Don't put him through __this__. __Can't__ you see he doesn't want to?_' My mind screams.

The tension in the room is thick and heavy. And Anko seems to be the only one who is unable to read the atmosphere. I wouldn't expect her to. I have told her that I had an inappropriate relationship with a married woman at a young age, and a child was conceived out of it. But I didn't tell her that I'm currently his teacher. I'm afraid of what she will do with the information.

_'Let's go find him.' _She once told me.

A part of me told me that she is well aware of what is going on and who he is.

"Anko." I call her with my normal tone. I don't want either one of them to perceive how shaken I am.

When she turns her head towards me, it causes her grip on Sasuke's hand to loosen up. This gives him the perfect opportunity to break free, rather abruptly, I may add. Without wasting time, the teen rushes to his seat and pretend to occupy himself by taking books out from his bag. But I know he's listening to us.

"Yes, dear?" She purrs as she turns around completely.

"As much as I love your company," It is my time to make an excuse, "I need to concentrate on my job, and with you around, it's kinda hard to do so."

She rolls her eyes and with a smile, she heads to where I am. "I get it. There's no need for the sweet talk. I'll leave." She tip toes to reach up to my covered lips to kiss them, "I'll be waiting at your place. I love you. Bye-bye, Sasuke-kun, nice meeting you." She says at last while waving, on her way out of the door.

Anko is gone but the tension in the air doesn't. I sit back on my chair, and Sasuke takes his seat on the desk next to mine. Falling into the routine that we set, he opens his folder and starts to work. His head is lower than usual. I presume it's because he doesn't want me to notice the unshed tears that he is trying to hold desperately. But I do notice. And it pains me to see it. How come I always end up hurting him in one way or another? Even when I try so hard not to?

"I thought you were practicing for the Mathematical Olympic." I break the silence between us as if nothing happened.

I'm getting tired of pretending.

"It was canceled," he starts to explain, his voice is uneven. "Kurenai-sensei had to get Kabuto to the infirmary. He got a nosebleed when she bent to examine the work of the guy next to him." He snorts. "Teachers should have a dress code too."

I laugh out loud. I have to agree with him. The woman does distract the males with her short skirts.

The room goes silent again as we continue to work. I want to let go what happened earlier, not bringing up the subject again and stay true to the deal we made. But my heart doesn't stop pounding hard, and I have a knot in my throat. I have a sudden urge to fix this.

"I was going to tell you." I blurt out.

"Tell me what?" He asks, still concentrating on his homework. I can't tell if the question was genuine or not. His tone was neutral. I can't recall if he ever used that tone before.

"About Anko and-"

He doesn't let me finish. He sits up straight and looks at me with a blank expression that I know very well. It's obvious that he takes after his mother, but when he makes that face (that I've never seen on him), he looks just like me.

_When did he become this collected? He was on the verge of crying a minute ago._

"Why would you?" He asks me in that same tone.

_'Because __it __is your right to know.'_ I want to reply, but I can't find my voice to.

"Teachers shouldn't share their private life with their students, _'sensei'_. So, you don't have to tell me anything that's not school related. Because you're my teacher and I'm your student." There was no sarcasm in his words. He made them sound plain, with no feelings. They were hollow.

He doesn't wait for me to respond, with that said, he resumes his work. Either way I have no words to say to him - he has made sure of it.

_But inside, I'm screaming._

_'Don't say it like that. Don't call me sensei. Forget the pact that I forced you to accept. Curse me. Tell me that you hate me. Shoot me one __of __those glares. Do anything. But don't show me that expressionless face. Don't be indifferent to the matter. Because even though I know that __it's__ a mask, to think that sooner or later you won't really care, it hurts me.'_

Karma bites me hard. But it's fine; I deserve the pain this time.

**_Tbc..._**

* * *

_**A/N: First of all thank you for the faves, fallows and reviews.**_

_**Special thanks to my beta een nihc, she's amazing beta and writer. I recommend to check her stories.**_

_**She came out with the awesome title for this ch. The whole story was revised and edited by her, there are some changes, not critical ones, but if you want to read them again feel free to do so ;D.**_

_**I had been dying to get to this part of the story. This chapter we can see a little bit more from Kakashi's perspective (literally). I haven't really wrote in his perspective, (aside from ch5) so I write in his pov to compensate it. It may take a while to get to more details about him. Kakashi is not that bad, he has his reason to act like the way he does.**_

_**Please let me know what you think.**_

_**Ps: I opened a Community title **_**_Kakashi and Sasuke Father/Son Obsessed _**_**with fics about Kakashi being the parental figure for Sasuke. If you are obsessed with this subject you may want to check it. The link is on my profile. If you're interesting on being staff let me know.**_


	11. This Game We Play

**This Game We Play**

The morning after Sasuke found out that his father was not biologically related to him, about two years ago, he came out of his room like any other day. He kissed his mother on the cheek as usual before sitting next to the table for breakfast. He threw a fit when his brother poked his forehead and told him he couldn't hang out with him after school like he promised. And he greeted his father with the same politeness he always did.

He played the perfect family game along with them. It wasn't hard to - the rule number one of the game was 'Let's keep the fact that Sasuke is the product of an affair a secret.' That seemed to be pretty easy to follow. If they have done it for the past twelve years, he could do it as well.

And also, Sasuke didn't know what would be his penalty if his parents found out he broke the rule. So, he pretended that he never got out of his room to get some water. He pretended that he never cried in silent until exhaustion overwhelmed his body. He pretended it was all a dream.

The teen played his role with excellence until the second semester of his last year of middle school. It was the time when his mail box and email inbox got spammed with high school brochures and ads. One particular school got his attention, he heard of it before at Naruto's house. If the chancellor of one of the best universities of the country recommended it, it was worthwhile to check it out. While browsing the site, he came across with pictures of students and teachers in some sort of beneficial activity and a particular person caught his attention, the same person he tried and failed to forget. Upon seeing that person's picture, it became difficult for him to keep pretending that he was Fugaku's son and he fought to control his emotion.

If he didn't succumb to the temptation of seeing that bastard in person and basically beg his parents to allow him to attend Konoha Academy (instead of the elite school that Itachi went to), he wouldn't be caught in yet another pretend game.

What Sasuke didn't realize earlier was that the reason why these games were not that hard to play was that no one knew about them except the players. He soon realized that spectators who watched how he played and spoke about unnecessary things could make him lost his concentration and as a result, lost in both games.

Sasuke was sitting in the waiting area in front of the principal's office, with a frown that could meant frustration, anger or fear, and maybe a mixture of all. His uniform was a mess - his white shirt was covered in dirt and blood, his and someone else's. His pale face was covered in cut and bruises. The bruise around his left eye was more noticeable that the other one.

Sitting two chairs away from him was Sai, who was in no better shape than him. Sai had the nerve to smile which made Sasuke wanted to punch him again. He would have done it if it wasn't for the fact that Ibiki-sensei, the discipline teacher who stopped their fight at lunch break, was keeping an eye on them.

The day started out fine, until almost at the end of lunch, Ino shared the news that Kurenai-sensei was pregnant. Sai took the opportunity to taunt Sasuke by commenting that 'she won't be the only teacher who will become a parent' and went on to explain who was the pregnant lady that he was talking to the day before and who was the father of her child.

Sai also explained that if that woman wasn't her social worker, she would have adopted him herself. Noticing how the Uchiha's eyes narrowed a little, he added how close he was to become the big brother to the baby, but considering that he was already Kakashi's godson, he would practically be like a big brother to the baby anyway. More discrete taunts were thrown at Sasuke before he went to get a drink at the vending machines. Sasuke followed him.

"Stop it." Sasuke had enough.

"Stop what?" the other boy said as he pressed a button of his choice on the machine.

"Stop trying to provoke me by bringing up those kind of comments."

"I'm not trying to provoke you," Sai's lips twisted into a fake smile, "Friends share personal matters with each other and I consider you guys as my friends. Why would sharing things about me angers you?" He took a sip of his soda. Before the other teen could reply, he continued, "Or could it be that what really bothers you is the bond between Kakashi and I? If you weren't such a dick towards him, you could have the same relationship. So, there's no need to be jealous of me."

Sasuke snorted in amusement, as if what he just heard was the most ridiculous thing ever. And then he put on his poker face. "The only thing that bothers me about those comments is that if you keep saying unnecessary thing the way you do, you might be stupid enough to make my friends suspect about the matter." He paused, "Oh, I don't know from where you got that ridiculous idea that I'm jealous of you. Why would I envy a pitiful charity case like you?"

"Indeed," Sai said, "Why envy about something that you already are? I mean, our situations regarding our fathers aren't that different. Except that I knew from the beginning that Yamato and I don't share the same DNA. It must really suck to find out your whole life is a lie. And you are still living it when the truth is right in front of you, not even giving it a chance. Now that's piti-'

Sai was cut off by Sasuke's fist that connected with his face suddenly. Sai recovered from it rather quickly and Sasuke also got some from him in return. Then it all went south.

And that was the reason why both students were in the principal's office, waiting for their parents to arrive. Sasuke's heart started to beat faster when the principal's secretary announced that Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Ruto (Sai's adoptive father) had arrived. How could he be so stupid to start a fight?

"This way." The secretary said, and as the two figures appeared in the waiting area and Sasuke let out a small sigh of relief when he saw Itachi instead of his father. "The principal has to attend to an important meeting. She left the homeroom teacher to attend to this matter."

Then the lady gestured the teens to enter the main office. Even though it wasn't his father, Sasuke still panicked about Itachi meeting Kakashi. There was a high probability that his brother saw Kakashi when he was younger, and given that Itachi had an extraordinary memory, he might remember him. And nothing good could come out of it.

But when they went into the office, Kakashi was not inside. "Iruka-san?" Shizune said in surprise. "Where is Kaka-"

"He's not going to be present in this meeting." the brunet cut her off as he stood up from his seat behind the oak desk with a polite posture. "Since he's a close friend with the Ruto, Tsunade-sama decide it would be more appropriate for an impartial person to host this meeting. That would be me. I'm sure you will get the e-mail that verifies this very soon." He smiled to the woman, who nodded and left the room.

"I'm Iruka Umino, the assistant teacher for class 1-E. So, given the circumstances, the principal left this matter to my hands. Please, Mr. Uchiha, Mr. Ruto, have a sit. As for Sasuke-kun and Sai-kun, since both of you had so much energy to fight, I'm sure you have enough energy to stay on your feet."

As soon as Sasuke saw Iruka-sensei in the room, he let out another sigh of relief. He didn't even care that he had to stay on his feet for the whole fourth period, as long as his brother didn't meet the homeroom teacher. When Iruka asked what caused the fight, Sai just replied that Sasuke couldn't handle that someone brought him to reality and he was just plain jealous that he would play a role that Sasuke was supposed to have. "Not because I stole it from him, but because he denies it. But I think he really wants it though." Sai didn't stop smiling as he explained his side of the story. But one stern glare from his father, (who looked not much older than Itachi) and Sai dropped the sly grin. Sasuke guessed that this Yamato guy was well aware of what the pale teen have said.

Sasuke with his arms crossed and his weight shifted to his left side, merely snorted, "He got his nose into my business, I asked him to stop it, he didn't. So I made him." After that, the students refused to say more about the reason for the fight.

With not much more to go forward with, the conference concluded that both teens were going to have detention after class and on Saturday for a week, starting from that day. Then Iruka asked Itachi and Yamato to sign on some papers. Yamato did while Itachi asked Iruka if he was allowed to sign them since he was still technically under age.

Sasuke started to panicked again, if his dad or mom were called in to sign those documents...

"This is not a problem. We called you because we couldn't contact either of your parents. If you're listed as an emergency contact, it means that you're allowed. There's no need to wait for your parents to come in." Iruka said, and shifted his gaze from Itachi towards Sasuke for a few seconds. "If anything, we'll contact them."

Itachi nodded and gave Sasuke a meaningful look before he left. Sasuke gulped and looked away. He knew that his brother knew something was wrong and he wouldn't let him off the hook easily this time. He would have to worry about it later.

There was something else that was bothering him at the moment. His suspicions grew even more when Iruka ordered Sai had to be at the detention room for the long recess, but not him. The reason given was the mathematical Olympics practice would be held at the same time. And since winning that event was crucial for the school, he had been excused. The problem with what Iruka just said was Sasuke knew for a fact that there was no such practice on that day.

If Iruka-sensei was unaware of this, then lucky him, but luck was not by his side these days. He soon found out how right he was. After the meeting ended, the said assistant teacher told him that Kurenai-sensei left him the worksheets for today's practice and asked him to go with him to the teacher's lounge to pick them up.

Once in the teacher's lounge, Sasuke tried to stay calm as Iruka closed the door behind them. He could see that the older male was nervous, but determined at the same time. Iruka signaled the teen to sit on the same couch he sat the last time he was there. Iruka sat across Sasuke after offering him a bottle of water. They remained in silence for a few seconds until Sasuke broke the silence.

"There's no practice today." That was obvious, but what else could he have said?

"I know, and I'm sorry I lied." Iruka said, "But you're already under a detention, I can't overrule that."

"Why did you lie, Sensei?"

"I supposed you didn't tell your parents about the unofficial detention that Kakashi-san gave. Am I correct?" Sasuke nodded, "I saw no reason why I should let your brother know."

"I highly doubt that you couldn't reach my parents, maybe my father. But my mom gets too worried when he's on duty. That's why she never stays away from her phone. I notice that you didn't mention his name, and stopped Shizune-san when she was about to. What did he tell you?"

Iruka was not surprised at all to hear this. "He told me that your parents can't know he works here as your teacher. He asked me to suggest to Tsunade-sama to let me conduct the meeting. I've known that there's some sort situation between you two for a while. When I confront him about it, I promised not to repeat what he told me. So I won't." He paused to drink some water. "I wasn't completely satisfied, but I let it go with a warning of reporting any suspicious action. So, today when he asked me for that favor, I told him I wouldn't do it without a good reason. Kakashi-san said it wasn't just his secret to share. That it was up to you. So, Sasuke-kun would you like to tell me what's going on between the two of you?"

Sasuke swallowed hard, he didn't want to tell anyone about it. "If I choose not to tell you?" he asked politely.

"I'm afraid that I'll not be any part of this anymore. This will be the last time I help you both, next time I'll report it."

"If I do tell you, will you promise to keep it to yourself?"

"My primary concern is that whatever that is going on between the two of you, is not harmful to you. If I think you're in danger or something, I'll report it. Otherwise, I promise to keep it to myself."

"Okay," Sasuke said with a shaking voice, still not sure if this would be a good idea at all, but seeing how easy things could go downhill, he might need help later on. "He was my mother's student when he was in high school, they had an affair several months before I was born."

Iruka's attempt of sipping water stopped in mid air as his eyes went wide in shock. And Sasuke looked away "Are you his-" Iruka didn't have the courage to finish the question.

Sasuke just nodded, "I found out two years ago by accident. My parents aren't aware that I know. If they find out he works here, they will pull me out of this school to keep me away from him. I-" He looked at Iruka's face with pleading eyes.

Iruka held a hand up in front of the boy to signal him to stop talking. "You don't have to say anymore. This matter is too personal, and I'll respect the privacy and discretion that it deserves. So, don't worry about it, I won't say a thing." He smiled to the teen in comforting matter.

"T-Thank you." Sasuke replied with a shaky voice.

"No, thank you for sharing this with me. Now it makes a lot of sense why he is so tolerant with you." Sasuke looked at him with a puzzled expression. "In any other circumstances, what you've done, he'd graded you F for the semester, or even expels you from his class. He did it to a senior last year. The student was the former vice-principal's son."

Sasuke didn't say a word. He was so shocked that he didn't even realize that Iruka was standing in front of him, holding a set of papers. "What's this?" he asked while reaching the papers.

"I didn't lie about the worksheets. Kurenai sensei left them before going home. She didn't feel well."

Sasuke snorted in amusement recalling that the fight was partially caused by a comment Ino said about the woman.

Iruka escorted Sasuke to the classroom. Fifth period started ten minutes ago, and the brunet took the blame for the tardiness with the excuse that he misplaced the worksheets. Kakashi made a joke about it and Iruka faked being upset. Yet another player joined the game.

Sasuke rushed to his seat, avoiding all the eyes that followed him. What he couldn't avoid but decide to ignore, was the annoying smile on Sai's face and his friends' curious and worried faces. But they knew better than talk to him when he was in foul mood like he was at the moment.

Before his friends left for the long recess, he could hear Gaara and Sakura telling Naruto not to start a fight with Sai, who was exiting the room with Ino clinging to his arm. When his friends gave him questioning look, Sasuke just replied that he was fine, and he would tell them about later.

As usual, Sasuke gathered his things and walked towards the teacher's desk. Neither of them said a thing for the longest time. The sound of scribbling and rustling paper stopped when Sasuke's cell phone vibrated, notifying the Uchiha that he got a new text message:

_'Just to be on the same page, every1 kept askin' y we fought, i told them that i asked u if ur dad was corrupt as the officer that got on tape accepting a bribe and u didnt like my joke.'_

Another text message arrived soon after that:

_'BTW, Im doing this for Kakashi not u :)'_

Before Sasuke could tell the guy to go to hell, his phone was yanked off his hands. "You can text your friend later, now keep working." Kakashi said in his usual bored tone as he put the phone on the other side of his desk.

"That fucking idiot is not my friend." Sasuke mumbled not low enough for Kakashi's ears.

"Back to be disrespectful so soon?"

"I wasn't insulting you. Or are you going to write me up for insulting your almost son too?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. _Did he just sound a little bit jealous there?_ It made him happy. "Oh, so that was Sai?" He didn't confirm or denied the teen's accusation. "Now that you mention him, why did you two get into a fight?"

"Why don't you ask him? Since you two are so close to even share secrets that don't belong to you alone?" Sasuke asked, quoting what Iruka had told him.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow once again, but this time out of shock. That was exactly what he told Iruka early. Which meant that, Sasuke was implying that he had told Sai about their blood relation.

"I haven't shared _that_ secret with him." He finally said with sincerity.

Sasuke scoffed in disbelief, "Oh yeah, then how does he knows?"

The older male was clueless. There was no way Sai could have known. He did let slip he had a son, and had to explain a little further, but he simple said that his son didn't know about him. He would never be so irresponsible to let a child to meddle in such delicate topic. "Are you sure he knows?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Since his first day at school, he didn't waste time to shove it to my face. "

"I have no idea how he found out."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"I'm serious, Sasuke. If I knew it, I'd have given you some heads up."

"Like how you warned me about Iruka-sensei?" The teen replied with sarcasm.

"That's completely different, kid. I didn't tell him anything about who we are to each other. I just told him that I knew your mother and I owed you both a favor." The teacher bit back.

A favor? He was just doing him a favor? Not because he was his... "You want to do me a favor? Then please don't do me any. I don't need you. So stop pretending you're helping me, when in reality you're helping yourself."

"I didn't gain anything for talking Iruka into helping me to hide it from your parents and contact your brother first. I'm not the one who would be sent to a boarding school as the consequence. Your father can't do anything to me anymore. So stop being a spoiled brat and be grateful. Iruka and I could lose our jobs because of what we did today."

"I didn't ask for your fucking help, so don't blame me if that happens. I told you I DO NOT WANT YOUR HELP."

"Fair enough." Kakashi said with his blank face while searching in his pile of book reports until he found what he was looking for. He grabbed a red pen and started to mark on it. Then he handed to the boy next to him.

Sasuke recognized the paper as his book report. The only one that he didn't turn in late. The one that was going to have a full A. However, he saw a big red C. An unfair C. He turned his paper in on time, and the content of the assignment was perfect. The raven haired boy wasted no time in demanding an explanation.

"I was going to let it pass, but since you don't want any favor, you left me with no choice. If you thought you could fool me to believe that you read a book that long in two week, you're dumber than I thought. It took me a moth to read it. This report and the other ones are from books that you've read before. The assignment is to read a new book. The reason for the reports is to prove that you read it. You've basically cheated. For your next book report, I want a receipt of the purchase of the new book as proof as well." Kakashi explained with no emotion or whatsoever.

"That's bullshit!" Sasuke shouted.

At the first sign of disrespect, Kakashi took the paper back and crossed out the C and wrote a D. "Keep up with the attitude and I'll keep lowering your grades. This is my last warning, Uchiha." He didn't change his tone, but the way he said Uchiha was meant to establish a difference. If the brat wanted to be treated like a regular student, he was going to be treated as one.

This could not be happening. That was the first time he got a D, he got a C once and that caused him grounded for a month. He and his damned mouth. He kept making mistakes after mistakes. How the hell was he supposed to get a B with such low grade? He kept staring at that piece of paper with teary eyes. He was so frustrated that he bit his lower lip, at the same spot where Sai had punched him and left a cut earlier.

Sasuke was so focused on the paper in front of him that he didn't notice that the already sensitive wound started to bleed again. Kakashi took the paper out of his hands and stood up to get closer to the child. He took a gentle grip of the boy's chin. Immediately, Sasuke pulled away. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"You're bleeding." The teacher said as he once again held Sasuke's face. In his other hand, he was holding a handkerchief. Sasuke read the intention of the teacher, and tried to fight the hold by grabbing the older man's wrist. But Kakashi said with a kind voice, "Just let me clean you up." And the raven haired teen let out a sigh and relaxed, but he didn't let go of the hold he had on Kakashi and mumbled a okay. So Kakashi started to clean the blood with soft pats.

Kakashi smiled under his mask, Sasuke knew that much for some reason. But when said man leaned towards him, he noticed a glint of sadness in his eye and he quickly looked away and tried to ignore the pinch of pain in his chest. He didn't understand why it hurt him to see the man sad, or why would the man be sad.

"All done." Sasuke heard Kakashi said, and he felt horribly empty when Kakashi let go of him.

"That was unnecessary." Sasuke said and then he notice how bad that sounded and tried to fix it. "I mean, thank you. You didn't have to. You ruined your handkerchief with my blood. I'll get you a new one."

"You don't need to do that, since it was my blood as well, Sasuke." The student made an 'I don't get it' face and Kakashi added. "You are my blood." he finally added while grading papers.

Sasuke's heart started to beat faster, and once more a turmoil of emotions danced in his stomach. The way Kakashi have said those words made a huge impact on the teen. This was the first time Kakashi had ever acknowledged him as his son openly. It sounded sort of possessive although he was sure that the older man only meant he didn't mind the fact that he was his child.

Had he been unfair to Kakashi all this time? Maybe he should put his pride aside and asked him why he had walked away. Maybe there was a reasonable reason. He could ask him now, right? But the words that Kakashi told him long time ago, that he didn't regret anything, floated in his mind. Now he couldn't ask him because he was being proud and he was scared of the answer.

"I don't want to fight with you." Sasuke blurted out without thinking, but really meant it. He began to see that all these fighting were quite pointless and only made matters worse. He was so angry all the time and he didn't know why. Kakashi clearly cared for him and he wasn't as impassive towards Kakashi as he liked to think. And he suspected that Kakashi knew it too. He could really do both of them a favor and stopped playing the pretend game. Because honestly, he was getting quite tired of it.

"Excuse me?" Kakashi looked at him and asked, not sure if he heard him right.

"I don't want to fight with you anymore." Sasuke repeated and looked away.

Kakashi couldn't help but to feel overjoyed and smiled happily, he didn't care if it showed. That was the first time Sasuke was taking a step towards a better relationship.

"Then let's not fight anymore."

It was a truce and he couldn't be happier.

**_TBC_**

* * *

_**A/N: Hello, first of thanks for the reviews and fave. Especial Thanks to yara9292 for the huge support she's giving me. **_

_**I also would like to thank my beta een nihc to the infinity and beyong. She's is also a great support. She also put a lot into this chapter. A awesome writer as well, you should check her work.**_

_**If you like KakaSasu father/son relationship check my community 'Kakashi and Sasuke Father/Son relationship obssed', you can find the link in my profile. Also check out yara9292's 'Kakashi and Sasuke moments' is a collection of one-shots about those two as father and son.**_


	12. The Confession

**The Confession**

Itachi was leaning on his car with his arms crossed over his chest. The watch on his wrist indicated it was a few minutes over five in the evening. The dark haired teen was standing in front of Konoha Academy, waiting for his younger brother to end his detention class. He stood there for a few more minutes when he finally saw someone getting close to the main gate of the school. Itachi immediately recognized it was none other than Sasuke.

The nineteen-year-old was about to lift up his hand to let Sasuke know that he came to pick him up, but he stopped in mid-air when he noticed his brother was walking next to a silver haired man. His eyes met with the man, but the stare didn't last longer than two seconds, since the man who was with his brother turned around rather quickly and walked back into the campus.

As soon as Kakashi turned around, Sasuke turned to Itachi's direction and jogged towards him, only stopping to look both ways before crossing the street. "What are you doing here?" the younger brother asked as soon as he stood in front of the older Uchiha.

"What does it look like, little brother? I came to pick you up." Itachi said as he reached for the younger teen's bag. Sasuke let his brother took his bag off his shoulders. But he was a little surprised that Itachi came to pick him up that day since Itachi would usually be with his college fraternity friends on Fridays. "Get in." Itachi said with a smile as he opened the back door to put the bag and then he hopped onto the driver's seat.

Itachi was about to start the engine but he stopped abruptly as if he suddenly remembered something. From the passenger's seat, Sasuke noticed that his brother was not acting like himself. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked with a frown.

"Who's that?" Itachi asked with a suspicious voice that matched his face, his hand on the car keys.

The tone was didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke and with his frown in its place, he asked, "_Who?" _Sasuke's eyes followed Itachi's and saw that the man behind the wheel was Kakashi.

The long haired teen observed the reaction of the boy next to him from the corner of his eye. It was not hard for him to know that Sasuke got nervous, even though the younger boy could disguise it well. But Itachi knew him better than anyone else. "That's…" Sasuke started, trying and failing to buckle his seat-belt, "one of my teachers." He finished without giving too much detail and pretended that the question wasn't important.

Kakashi drove next to them and waved at them with his normal laid back attitude as he went by. Looking at the reflection of the black car on rear-view mirror with narrowed eyes, Itachi spoke once more, "I've seen him before."

"Well, you drive me to school on a daily basis and in case you haven't realized, when I told you he's my teacher, it means that he works here." Sasuke rolled his eyes and replied with a fake mocking tone, while praying fervently that he sounded convincing enough for Itachi to drop the subject.

The prayer must have got lost somewhere, since Itachi shook his head, saying that was the first time he saw that man at school and he would remember if he had seen him at school before. He insisted that he must've seen that man from somewhere else. "No matter, it will come to me eventually." he finally added before driving off. Sasuke just shrugged to keep up with the facade that the subject was not of his concern.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked when Itachi made a turn in the opposite direction of their house.

"Well, I thought you may be a little hungry. So, I'm going to treat you a burger. Or tacos if you want." The older brother said, smiling.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow suspiciously at the other teen. Something was wrong. First of all, his brother came to pick him up on the day that he would usually spendwith his college friends. Secondly, he was going to give him a treat at a fast food restaurant? Itachi hadn't stepped a foot into one of those restaurants since he was sixteen, thanks to a documentary that showed how fast food restaurants prepared their food and he was always trying to convince Sasuke to stop eating that junk. "Why?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean 'why'? It's been awhile since we last hang out. You don't want to spend some _quality_ time with your Nii-san?" Itachi said while he stopped at ared light, and took the opportunity to give his little brother a fake pout. Sasuke rolled his eyes in response.

"Fine," Sasuke agreed, still wary that there was something else that his brother was not revealing, "but I'm not really hungry, let's just grab some coffee. I want regular coffee, with _caffeine_."

"Sure." Itachi said with a smile as he made a U turn to go to the coffee shop they just passed by.

"What the hell is going on, Itachi?! And don't tell me 'nothing' because you know damn well that I am not allowed to have regular coffee in the evening. You also know that mom and dad would know because the caffeine makes my pupils dilated." Sasuke yelled.

"I'm buying time for dad to calm down." Itachi said while eyeing the confused teen next to him that didn't seem to get the hint. "Besides, I wanted you to have a last outing before you get grounded for life." Itachi finally said as he parked his car in a parking space just in front of the coffee shop.

It took a second for Sasuke to understand what was going on. Then his eyes went wide open and he felt something heavy sinking in his stomach. The electric feeling didn't take long to travel up the younger Uchiha's spine. "YOU TOLD HIM?!" Sasuke screamed so loud that Itachi flinched. "WHAT THE FUCK, ITACHI? Why did you tell him?"

"Them, mom was there too." he corrected his younger brother calmly while he stepped out of the car. Before he shut the door, he added, "And don't count on her to save your ass, she's pretty upset too." Leaving a fuming Sasuke inside the vehicle.

After five minutes, Itachi was back with a small cup of hot coffee with cream and no sugar for Sasuke, and a medium size iced Mocha Latte with sugar and whipped cream on top for himself. As soon as he opened the door, his younger brother started to demand his answer for his previous question. But Itachi just ignored the angry teen as he drove with no specific destination around a few blocks, until the teen stopped yelling and cursing at him.

"Why did you tell them?" Sasuke asked once more while sipping at his coffee. This time he used his normal tone, knowing that Itachi wouldn't acknowledge him when he believed that he was acting like a spoiled five-year-old brat. But he still showed that he was angry.

"If we didn't tell them and they found out, things would have been worse than it already is. Besides, this isn't something trivial that I can cover you, like I did when you and Naruto-kun watched that PG13 movie when you were eleven, Sasuke."

"They won't find out." Sasuke retorted with gritted teeth.

"And what makes you believe that?" Itachi taunted as he licked some cream from his beverage.

Looking through the window, Sasuke said stubbornly, "I just know." Itachi then made a joke about the school being involved in some sort of plot to prevent their parents from finding out about the fight, which made Sasuke smirked and sarcastically replied, "What can I say? They did succeed in not involving them in the meeting."

"Well, maybe your school won't say a thing, but they will find out eventually. Or do you think our parents aren't going to notice the huge bruise on your eye, or the broken lip. Or you thought that they would believe that the red stains on your shirt are ketchup?"

Sasuke knew that Itachi was right, he had already figured out an excuse. He was going to tell his parents that at the end of school, he and his friends were hanging out when a group of teens started a fight and he just defended himself and his friends. The older brother chuckled at the ridiculous lie, and simply said that he preferred to be safe than sorry.

"What difference will it make? I'm going to get my ass whipped when we get home anyway?" Sasuke huffed.

"Well, you will, not me. If I hid this, there would be two sore asses." Itachi said with a tint of guilt. Of course Sasuke didn't care to notice that, since he was fuming in anger once again, and the said teen was not shy to let his brother know how he felt.

"I can't believe that you threw me to the lion's pit to save yourself!" Sasuke accused the other teen, feeling betrayed.

Itachi knew how his brother felt, and that didn't make him feel any good about it. In any other circumstances, Itachi would have done the opposite of what he haddone that day. As a matter of fact, he got into troubles while covering up Sasuke's mischief before. However, he couldn't bring himself to do so that day. And it still pained him. He hoped that his little brother could understand him when he told him why. "I finally convinced father to let me travel to Kiri with the rest of Akatsuki for this year's winter break." He said with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke's anger was subdued somewhat. Itachi had been longing to do this trip with his college fraternity for about two years now. They both knew well that if Itachi did something to anger their father, their old man would not hesitate to punish him with what hurt most. And taking away that trip would definitely be a big blow to Itachi. Sasuke understood his older brother perfectly; after all, travel around the world was his dream.

"You don't have to apologize. I'm the one who should say sorry. It's not your job to cover up my screw ups. I'm sorry." It was only then that Sasuke realized how unfair he treated Itachi and he felt guilty for it. Itachi merely smiled in return. Then a comfortable silence filled the vehicle.

Itachi drove for about fifteen minutes more, and they ended up in a small park with a relaxing view of a lake. The sky was colored with the sunset hues and the brothers were sitting on a bench, each lost in their own thoughts as the sun disappeared behind the horizon.

"So, are you going to tell me why you got into a fist fight?" Itachi asked as soon he thought it was the right time, as he played with the straw of his coffee.

Sasuke stiffened at the question. It was inevitable that his father was going to ask the same question. '_Damn it_' he thought. He would have a hell lot more to explain to his parents than to Itachi.

Then he felt his phone vibrating inside his pocket and used that as a brief escape. His phone just notified him, that Sai posted a picture of what looked like a messy wood-shop on facebook, with the captions '_Cleaning Dad's workshop, thnx _**_Sasuke Uchiha_**_.' _His eyes twitched in annoyance, then he remembered the excuse Sai gave to their classmates.

Itachi's eyes never parted from the boy next to him. When he saw how his little brother went from being nervous to angry and finally a smirk on his lips, he marveled at the many emotions that the younger Uchiha displayed in such a short time span. When his baby brother finally told him the reason for the fight, Itachi narrowed his eyes. He was somehow offended that Sasuke was taking him for a fool. "That doesn't match the scarce details of what the other boy and you said back then in the principal's office." Itachi's tone was stern with a pinch of concern, and Sasuke could decipher the unsaid warning: '_You better not lie to me again.'_ that was written in Itachi's eyes.

Sasuke let out a frustrating growl, deep inside, he knew that Itachi was not going to buy it - he was a genius after all. Beside, the look Itachi gave him at school that afternoon meant that the interrogation was going to happen whatever he liked it or not.

"Why do you want to know anyway?"

"For starter, I'd like to know the reason why I was pulled out of my class to save you."

"You didn't save me." Sasuke snorted, even though he knew that Itachi did more than just saved him.

"I saved you from what could be the most embarrassing moment of your life by showing up and not getting dad at the station." Itachi assured him, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Arcade. A year ago. On a school day." Itachi hinted to make him remember.

Yes, he remembered. By far, the most embarrassing day of his life was when he let Naruto convinced him to skip school and play at the new arcade at the mall. He never knew how his father found out, but the problem was that his father did find out and he dragged both Naruto and him out of the arcade by the ear.

Wincing at the painful memory, Sasuke blushed and said, "I'm sorry you have to save my ass, but not everyone is such a goody two-shoes like you who don't get into any trouble."

Itachi let out an audible chuckle at the way his baby brother described him. Him, a 'goody two-shoes'? Right. After all, college parties weren't the same as your first party in middle school, where drinking soda after nine pm was the spotlight of your weekend. Shaking his head and decided against going into details of his activities with the teen that just entered puberty, he said, "Being smart enough not to get caught doesn't mean I'm a goody two-shoes." He paused to put aside the joking matter, but still in the same playful tone, he asked as he poked Sasuke on the knee, "So, are you going to tell me what really happened?"

"Why should I tell you?" was the words that came from the younger boy, his eyes fixed on the horizon. Perhaps this was the only way to stay strong.

Indeed, Itachi mused. Why would he? He just admitted two minutes ago, that he couldn't risk giving their father a reason to call off the trip. Even if the trip wasn't on the line, the most reasonable and mature thing to do was to tell their parents about the meeting at Sasuke's school. He didn't even want to think about what kind of punishment their father would come up with if they hid it and he found out. Still, Itachi couldn't push away the bitter feeling that, in some ways, he did betray the trust that the younger boy had for him. It hurt him. So he decided to tell Sasuke something he vowed not to tell until the right time comes.

"This trip to Kiri," he started, "isn't a vacation. Akatsuki is going to Kisame's hometown. It's a small village, very rural and suffers a lot of scarcities. The reason why we're traveling there is to do a community service, by tutoring kids, making some workshops and such. Deidara is going to teach the villagers how to mold mud. We also raise fund to buy school supplies, clothing and food for the orphanage." He made a pause to examine Sasuke's reaction, just to find the confused frown that he expected to appear on the young teen's face. "We're actually doing that kind of stuff here in Hi, in Konoha. Yahiko-senpai and Nagato-senpai are starting the process to form a non-profit organization that I plan to join as well."

Sasuke was still confused; he didn't understand what was the purpose of his older brother's sudden confession. Sure, it was somewhat shocking to find out that Itachi and his college friends were 'helping the needy', but at the same time, it didn't surprised him to hear that Itachi cared about other people's suffering. What he couldn't comprehend was why Itachi would hide the fact that he was doing something to help the needy? What was wrong with that? Even their father donated to charity and he also offered free classes at the Uchiha Dojo.

However, Itachi was Itachi, and he never did anything without a reason. "Where are you going with this?" Sasuke asked and cursed at himself for sounding like a jerk, but Itachi saw beyond his harsh words and offered a kind smile.

"After I'm done with my two year college degree, I'm not going to enroll to the Police Academy. I'll become a teacher. To be more specific, I want to teach at lowly neighborhood." He finally said after a brief silence. Then he went on to say half jokingly that he didn't want to handcuff a fifteen-year-old for stealing, he would rather teach and inspire a fifteen-year-old to not go down that path.

That was the biggest shock Sasuke ever received in his life (not counting the time when he found about Kakashi). Konoha's police force was lead by the Uchihas since the foundation of the city. Every first born was expected to join the police forces. Itachi, of course was no exception. On the contrary, all their relatives were putting that burden on his shoulder since he was a young child, and everyone kept telling him that he would be, for sure, taking over their father's position in no time.

Their father would not like that his heir walked a different path that he had drawn out for him, no, not at all. For Fugaku Uchiha liked to have control over everything.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something. Anything, but the words just didn't come. His mind was still busy processing the shocking revelation.

"You may be wondering what does this has to do with anything."

Sasuke nodded, still unable to speak a word.

"I choose Akatsuki as my fraternity because they were offering more than wild parties and superficial matters. It wasn't an elite society of rich snobs where you arejudged by how much green is in your bank account. The community services that they-, we do, inspired me to come to this decision. Going to Kiri is going to be the first step towards that goal."

Itachi turned his head toward Sasuke, and found that his brother was finally grasping the idea. They stood there for a moment in complete silence until Sasuke said in a low voice, "Father will flip up then you tell him."

"I know." Replied the older teen, "That's why I haven't told anyone about it. Not even Shisui knows about it. I'm waiting for the right time."

Another long pause descended between them, and Sasuke was the one to break it, "I know what you are trying to accomplish by telling me this." Itachi frowned at the tone that was spoken, for it was unreadable. Sasuke's face was blank, which made it harder for Itachi to know how his baby brother was feeling.

"But you didn't have to tell me," Sasuke said. "I understand and I know how hard it must be for you to confess your secret. I'm thankful that you trust me with it. But it's not that I don't trust you, I do trust you. But I can't say mine. I wish I could, it'd be a hell lot easier if you have my back."

"Then if you think I can help you, why didn't you come to me?" Itachi asked with concern and pain in his voice.

"Because it's not just my secret to share." Sasuke repeated Kakashi's words and found them rather easier to say than he expected, and he finally understood why Kakashi said it. It was an honest reply with so much meaning to it, without jeopardizing the truth to be revealed.

Itachi frowned at the reply, "Is _this_ person making you to keep quiet?" he asked with a warning tone.

Sasuke shook his head, and had the urge to roll his eyes at how Itachi could go from a best friend role to an overprotective parent mode in just an instant. "It's more complicated than that." He said while tapping his knee with his index finger. "I just can't risk this secret to be out now. I will not be the only one who will have to face consequence. I'm still not sure what will happen, and I don't know if I want what I might lose. I don't want to find out that I do want it, once I can't get it. I'm still processing the situation that I am in. Sorry." His poker face was rapidly melting away, letting Itachi see how serious this subject was to Sasuke.

"I understand," Itachi said as he put his hand on top of Sasuke's to make him stop the tapping, to let him know that he could have the peace of mind that he could count on him. "If you ever change your mind, I'll be here, okay? No matter what, I'll have your back." Itachi promised but he added, "But promise me that if you really need help and if this _situation _is too much for you to handle, you'll come to me."

Sasuke nodded shyly. The comforting aura that Itachi radiated made him feel better. Without realizing it, his big brother pulled him to his feet. He didn't even notice when the older boy stood up. "We better get going, mom just texted me. They want us at the house in fifteen minutes." Sasuke sighed exasperatedly at what was inevitable while Itachi stifled a laugh which was silenced by his younger brother's glare. But there were no hard feelings. They were still holding hands, like they used to when they were kids, as they walked towards the car.

To be honest, they both felt better than they did before Itachi picked Sasuke up from school that day. Itachi finally got his deepest secret off his chest and Sasuke was grateful that his brother trusted him with it. One day, he hoped, he could share his deepest secret with Itachi too. And he knew that when that day finally arrives, he could count on his brother to have his back.

* * *

_**A/N: First of all, like always, thank you for all the reviw, fave, and fallows. Mayor thanks to my beta een nihc, really awesome person and beta, who helps me a lot, she made wonderful contribution to the chapter, including the tittle.**_

_**I'd like to specify that I'm using Japan's majority of age which is 20, with the exemption of driving which I'm going as the same as the U.S.A (16-18)**_

_**I you like Kakashi and Sasuke father/son realationship, visit my c2, you can find the link in my bio.**_

_**'fanofthisfiction'**__** started a fanfiction movement to promote and encourage reader to leave their thought through review if you like the story you're reading. I pledged to the movement and I review as much as I can do. So I invate everyone who want to pledge to do so and make run around. Thanks**_


	13. Grounded

**Grounded.**

Sasuke had been sitting in his father's study room, for about fifteen minutes, just waiting for his father to enter and pronounce his verdict. Even though Fugaku looked like the decision maker in the house, Sasuke knew that most decisions were jointly made with Mikoto. And that was what taking so long - they were trying to decide a fitting punishment for his delinquency.

Sasuke let out a sigh. He just wanted them to tell him how long he was going to be grounded. He let out another sigh, remembering how upset his mother was. And with that, all hope of getting a light punishment diminished. The woman could be quite vindictive if she was in a foul mood. God helps any poor soul who crossed her way. He was soon to be that unfortunate soul.

The door of the room opened, the raven haired teen turned his head around to see his father entering, then he quickly turned back to face the empty chair in front of him. Fugaku made his way towards his chair and sat. Pulling himself closer to the desk, Fugaku asked, "Would you mind explaining what happened at school today?" But of course, it wasn't a question at all. The tone in his voice said that it was in fact an order. So, regardless of whether Sasuke was willing to tell him the events of that morning or not, he had to answer.

Sasuke stood quiet for a moment; he didn't really asked Itachi what he had told their dad. Maybe his brother didn't go and tell every detail of the meeting to spare him. "Well?" Fugaku's impatient voice was an incentive enough for him to come up with a quick and partially satisfactory reply.

"My classmate and I were having an overheated argument that went out of control and ended with a physical fight. I'm sorry, it won't happen again." He was not sorry for punching the hell out of that guy. And he was sure that, if that idiot ever dared to approach him with that particular subject again, he was going to punch him again. But he was smart enough to leave out that part to the man who had the power to ground him until he turned twenty.

"That, I know. What I don't understand is what the argument was about."

Sasuke knew for sure that '_question_' was inevitable. And he hated to use that lie that Sai came up with. As he was about to answer, it suddenly came to him that the pale teen might have invented that excuse to insult his father indirectly. '_Bastard.' _He mentally cursed Sai as he controlled his anger before it showed and made his father even more upset. No matter how collected the man seemed to be, he was unmistakably angry at his son at the moment. So Sasuke decided to go with a half lie. "He talked ill about our family."

"Define ill, Sasuke." If Sasuke thought he could get away with just giving mediocre responses, he was wrong. Fugaku wanted the full details.

Sasuke wanted to groan out loud and roll his eyes. Fugaku was acting as if he was interrogating a suspect. The only thing that prevented Sasuke to do so was that he was already in a big trouble. He didn't need to dig a deeper grave for himself.

"He asked me if you are corrupt like the police officer who was caught accepting a bribe on tape." The lie rolled out from his tongue easier than he expected, easier than he would like. Not even a sliver of guilt was found inside him. But then again, his father was the one who started with the lies and secrets. So far, Sasuke saw no guilt from the older Uchiha.

"You hit a classmate just because he asked an immature and provocative question?" Sasuke was about to said something but Fugaku wasn't done talking. "From young, you were taught to control your emotions and not get out of the line like that, Sasuke. That was one of the first thing you should have learned from you martial art training at the Uchiha Dojo. You were taught how to fight for personal defense, not to attack someone for saying things that you know are untrue."

"That was just the tip of iceberg, dad. He has been a pain in the a-, ehem, neck since he was transferred to my school. You have no idea how much I tolerated him." Sasuke voiced his true feelings for the first time to his father, with a little frustration in his voice. "And I did have to defend myself." He added defiantly as he pointed to the big bruise around his eye.

Fugaku arched an eyebrow. Then he put on his reading glasses and took a sheet of paper out. "According the email that your homeroom teacher sent me, you were the one who landed the first punch." He put the paper down on the desk and said while looking at his son, "According to this, this Sai Ruto was the one who was defending himself."

Sasuke eyes went wide when he heard that his homeroom teacher sent an email to his father. Did Kakashi really send that email to his father? Why did he? Weren't they in a sort of truce? Moreover, did he do that in order to get rid of him again? He should have known better than to trust him. Wait, maybe Iruka-sensei was the one who sent it and his father missed the 'assistant' part on the signature.

"M- My teacher sent you an email?" Sasuke asked in a shaky tone.

"Yes, he emailed me," he looked at the printed message for confirmation, "your English teacher, Kakashi Hatake sent me a report of the event as soon as Itachi told me about the incident. Do you think I'd fully trusted your brother to tell me the whole truth, knowing that he always covers up for you?"

The teenager couldn't believe his ear. He couldn't get it through his head and his heart stopped for a second. This was it? Was he now going to be told that he would be transferred to the most remote boarding school that Fugaku could find? Then he noticed that the way his father mentioned the name of the person that he tried to hide from him was as casual as he would've commented about the weather. Not even an indication that he knew the man. Did his father forget the name of the man whom his wife cheated on him with, the name of the boy who was saved by his godson which resulted his own death? Things like that weren't meant to be forgotten, especially not Fugaku. There must be something else that he didn't know about.

Sasuke decided that putting that aside for the moment would be the best thing to do, before he let out any information that could lead Fugaku to deduce that this teacher was in fact his biological father. But, he made a mental note and set it as a priority thing to ask Kakashi later.

"Moving on," Fugaku said, "This report says that this boy, Sai, said that the reason for the fight was because you were jealous of a role that you were supposed to have but denied. Why is this different from what you just told me and what are you supposed to be jealous about?"

"Oh, that?" He asked as if it was not important. "It was just one of the ton of idiotic things he said to me. He accused me of being jealous of his relationship with Ino. She used to have a crush on me, but now they are very close. As if I care about them." He half lied again, with the same frustration that he felt when Sai accused him of being envious of him because Kakashi and him were close. It was frustration, and not jealousy.

"Very well, Sasuke," Fugaku said, still not entirely convinced with the answer. After all, being a police officer for many years, detecting a lie was easy enough for him. "We will leave this subject for now." That was his way to said '_I know there's more, but there's no excuse for your behaviour, and here is your punishment_. "You will be deprived of all of your electronic devices, including cell phone, laptop, and music player." He extended his hand to receive the said cell phone.

Sasuke let out a soft groan. Even though he was not a social person, his phone was an inseparable item of his life, like any other teen. "For how long?" he asked as he gave his father the device. He was thankful that he had erased his text messages, signed off from all his applications, emails, and social media networks, and removed the memory card while in the car a few minutes ago. He did that knowing that this was going to be first thing his father would take away from him. It wouldn't be the first time.

His father ignored him and continued, "I already went to your room and confiscated the rest of your electronic devices. I think it's not necessary to tell you that you are not allowed to be out. Come home directly as soon as the school is over. That includes any school project. If there is any group assignment, there's plenty space in the living room."

The fourteen year old never took punishments the right way. He didn't like to be deprived of what was his or his freedom. And he always showed his dislike of being grounded. "Can I go now? I really want to take a shower." He asked, trying to disguise his anger without much success. Fugaku never understood why this boy would show such attitude while being in enough troubles.

"You can go now. Your mother is waiting for you in the kitchen to clean your wounds. And you better keep you tone checked if you know what's good for you. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, father." Sasuke finally said, and waited for the older Uchiha to dismiss him with a wave from his hand. Sasuke nodded curtly and left the study room to find his mother. He wasn't looking forward to that either for he knew he had another lecture coming his way.

**_Tbc..._**

* * *

_**A/N: Hello, it's been long time since I last updated. But life and work are a huge wall to go around. Also, my motivation is lacking, and I been having a writing block lately (plus i tend to get to distracted by jumping from tab to tan on my browser -i write in google doc-). I''m way to stress lately, hate my job and there's this situation at my house that's driving me crazy.**_

_**Truth to be told, I wasn't going to write this chapter at all, the punishment was going to be told in a flash back or short explication. Reason for this change was that I thought it would be easier and fast to write, since the chapter i was planing is more extend and I wanted to cover a lot of material (I kind of want to end this fic as soon a I can) and my beta was about to go on a trip.**_

_**One thing I always forgot to mention is that the coming at age I'm using is the Japanese one, which would be 20. I like using this age on fic a lot, it's the middle ground between the coming to age from my home country (Argentina), which is 21 and the USA one 18. With the difference that I'm Using the driving age from USA, 16. While in my country is at 18 (same age you can drink, and vote) and in Japan I think is 20.**_

_**Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews and big thanks to een nihc for being this awesome beta.**_


	14. Uchiha's Pride

**Uchiha's Pride**

Sasuke was sitting at his desk, bored out of his mind. The classroom was almost empty, except for the presence of another black haired student. With a sigh, Sasuke looked up to the clock which showed 8.50 a.m. Just twenty minutes into the detention, and thirty minutes more to go. He let out a low growl to express his discontent. He couldn't believe that he got stuck in school on a Saturday! All because of his own stupidity and his inability to control himself. And on top of that, he had to be in the same room with the person that had half the blame for his current situation. He should have been spending his Saturday morning sleeping, not in a school.

What irritated him most was the smile on Sai's face. How the hell did that guy manage to sustain those fake smiles all the time? What's the point of doing so at this moment? No one would be happy to be at school on a Saturday. Why pretend to be? Perhaps the pale teen was enjoying how Sasuke was suffering. Sasuke was pretty sure about that.

Sasuke shook his head, in an attempt to stop thinking about that jerk who was sitting at Ino's seat a few desks away from his own. He looked at the clock again, justto find out that only two minutes had passed.

"Doesn't matter how many times you look at it, it won't go any faster," Sai commented dryly. Sasuke shot one of his deadly glares. "What? I'm just stating a fact." Sai shrugged and crossed his arms defensively. "No need to look at me that way. It makes me believe that you don't like _being told the truth_."

Sasuke noted the sarcasm. A sudden urge of giving the guy another bruised eye washed over him. Especially now that the teacher assigned to supervise thedetention that day, Hayate-sensei (their health teacher) had to step out of the classroom after a coughing fit. No witness and the guy's eye was already bruised. He could get away with it. But he kept his calm and told himself to '_i__gnore him.'_

"So," Sai started, "Now you're going to ignore me? Did I offend you?"

'_Ignore him.'_

"Guess I was right, that you don't like to be told how things really are."

'_Ignore him.'_

"The truth shouldn't offend anyone."

Sasuke managed to ignore him for a few more minutes. He mentally patted himself on the back for that. But his tolerance was like a thin layer of ice, and Sai was stomping on it. Where was the teacher when he needed him? Why would the school let a guy that had the worst immune system in the world to be in charge of detention class? The man caught flu every other week. That could not be normal. Sasuke thought irritably.

On the other side of the room, Sai kept smiling and trying to '_establish conversation_' with his godfather's illegitimate son. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he did enjoy a little at how Sasuke blinked slowly and tightened his jaw with every provocation. It took him several weeks to gain a reaction from the other teen, and he was not going to wait that long. Not this time.

Sai was not the kind of guy who would start a physical fight, he just liked to provoke people and he wasn't going to start doing it now. Nor did he want another one so soon. It wasn't fun to be barred from his precious art supplies. But he was itching to stir up something - the boredom that he had was a huge motivation to cross the line. Just a little more.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" Sasuke shouted at Sai after the guy threw a paper ball at him.

The pale teen just shrugged with his ever present fake smile. "I was talking to you and since you didn't reply, I thought you couldn't hear me. We are kind of far apart. I was just trying to get your attention. Let's chat." He leaned towards Sasuke's direction, with elbow on the desk, and hand cupping his chin.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in such a way that his bruised eye twitched. "What makes you think that I want talk to you? Leave me the fuck alone! I already had enough problems because of you." He said before turning his head to the other side, finding the wall more interesting than the other teen in the room. He was not going to fall to his taunting.

"Oh, did your '_daddy'_ put you on time out?" The word 'daddy' rolled out from his tongue with a sneer, as if he spat the word out with hatred.

Sasuke's head snapped back and shot another glare at Sai, obviously noticing the hidden insult in between the lines. The tone by itself was proof enough. "You have no right to talk about my father-"

"He's not your father, Kakashi is." Sai cut him off, and for the first time in that day, (or in front of him, for the matter of fact) his sly and fake happy smile transformed into a real scowl. The pale teen was showing his true colors for once.

"Of course he is!" Sasuke shouted, referring to Fugaku. "He gave me his last name, feed me, clothed me and put a roof over my head. He's the one who's practically raising me. Everything that Kakashi wasn't. Kakashi was just a mere sperm donor. Nothing else!" He paused to take a few deep breaths, in order to calm himself down. Or else he would run towards Sai and punch him until he was knocked out. In the meantime, he settled for screaming on top of his lung: "SO, STOP MEDDLING IN THINGS THAT DO NOT CONCERN YOU!"

"Kakashi is like an older brother to me. He's my family. So the way you're treating him concerns me!" Sai shouted back as he stood up to emphasize his point. "_You_, don't have the right to treat him as if he's the worst person in the world. He's a great guy and you don't even give him a chance to show you that."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to stand up, and he couldn't stop his legs from walking towards Sai until the only thing that was separating them was a desk. He balled his hands into fists so tight that his finger nails were digging into his skin. It took all his willpower not to jump over the obstacle and beat the guy into a pulp. He narrowed his dark eyes for the third time in less than five minutes, and locked them on the other teen.

"What chance are you talking about?" His voice was different than before, he was still mad, but he was also a little hurt by Sai's words. "He didn't ask me to give him a chance. He said and I quote: _What is it that you want? An apology? Let me tell you that, that's not going to happen. I don't regret anything or the decisions that I made. Because I know they were for the best for everyone."_

Sai's eyes went wide open when he understood what the teen in front of him was telling him. He tried to say something, anything. But words just didn't come.

Seeing that his classmate didn't have anything to retort, Sasuke continued. Even if it was obvious that he was quoting Kakashi, he needed to make it even clearer that it was his right to be resentful towards that man. "That's what he told me when I confront him about who we are to each other." The young Uchiha remembered each word. It would be hard to forget considering how much they hurt him. Even if he tried to deny it, every time he remembered those words, the pain of feeling rejected clung to his stomach.

"So 'what' chance should I give him? And why should I give him something that he didn't even deserve?"

"I-I.." Sai still couldn't form any words to say. The fifteen year old was still struggling to process the fact that the guy who helped him in one of his worst moments in life, would be so cruel to the person he was supposed to care about most.

"Since it's clear that you're way out of line to meddle with my personal and private life, not knowing shit about me or my '_relationship_' with that man, I'll ask you again, to back off. Stay to your own business and leave me alone. And I'll really appreciate it if you would be so kind as to stop advertising my family matters on a billboard. If you didn't already know, my mother was way older than Kakashi at _that __time."_ He realized that no more words were needed to make his point crossed when Sai's eyes went wide open like a deer caught in the headlights.

Sai was literally speechless. What could he possibly say after he screwed up so badly, being so wrong and accused the other boy with no proof? Sorry would not cut it. He knew that, but that would be the only thing left to say. He was about to open his mouth when Sasuke beat him to it.

"I'm sorry," the boy in front of him said with a calmer tone after a frustrating sigh, making him even more surprised than before. He must have heard him wrong. Why would Sasuke be the one who apologize, and _to him_? It made no sense. "I shouldn't have punched you yesterday, and I shouldn't have said those things to offend you."

"W-Wha-Why?" Sai could only stutter.

"One of the things my _father _taught me and never lets me forget, is to accept that I screwed up and fix whatever damage I caused. I can't take that punch back, or the insults, but the least I can do is to apologize for it." If Sasuke hadn't said this to throw Sai off balance mentally, and show him that he was a better person than him (because he was), he would be smirking in delight. Watching Sai gapping his mouth like a fish out of the water was priceless. He was enjoying every millisecond of it. God! He wished he had a camera to immortalize that priceless moment.

Sasuke finally managed to wipe that grin off Sai's face. And for once, luck was on his side, he decided, when Hayate-sensei came back just in time. Satisfied that things finally turned out the way he wanted, Sasuke turned around and walked back to his seat. Once his back was facing Sai, he dropped the pretense and smirked triumphantly.

One thing that he never told Sai was that his father also taught him that an Uchiha always fight to win.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey so long not update. Lot of things happened, and at the same time nothing at all. So, it came sort of hard to sit down and write down. I do know what i want to do/go with the story. I can play the scenes in my head, but turns difficult to put in words. And lately i have been a bit discouraged. I don't know if people read this of just click it by mistake. So, Yeah... **_

_**Anyway, thanks for those who fave/review/fallow this story. Big thanks to my beta een nihc, for being the awesome person she is, for her support and how much she helps/ed to improve my writing and English, and add to the chapters the little touches that makes the story better. And Another big thanks to yara9292 for her support.**_

_**About this chapter, I really wanted to do this one, like really bad. I had another plans in my head, but the writing ended it with this. I wanted for the two of them to end up in some sort of truce, but it ended up with Sasuke shoving it on Sai's face. I happy with it, and I hope you like it too. **_

_**Please review?**_


	15. Word of Gray

_**A/N: Hey, so ends up I'm alive, and very sorry for delaying do long for posting this. Thank you so much for being patient and the support and reviews. This chapter was a little challenging to write. First point of view are very hard for me, especially trying to be on character. Also, I wasn't sure to go with my original idea because of a flame I got on an early chapter. But I decided to stay true to my story, thanks to my wonderful beta that reminded me that this is my story, and I should go by it.**_

_**I would like to thank to fanofthisfanfiction, yara9292 for your support since the beginning, and een nihc for taking time to beta and make this a better story. Also to the guest reviewer that commented on Jan 15, that gave me the last push to finish this chapter.**_

**World of Gray**

_**Sasuke's POV**_

I've always known what I want. My taste on things such as food, clothing, music and literature, among others, are always precise. My mother would often say that I am simple in a complicated way. There is no middle ground for me; it's either yes or no. Never '_a little'_ or _a 'maybe'_. If someone shows me a song and asks me if I like it, I would say yes if appeals to me. But that wouldn't mean it will end up in my play list. And I always apply this matter of opinion on other aspects of my life.

I don't consider myself as '_picky'_, despite how many times (more times than I care to keep count) I have been told I was. When it comes to books, I am very specific about what I read. I do not like fantasy, sci-fiction, supernatural or any kind of unrealistic genre. The closer to reality it is, the better. Even as a child, for my bedtime story, I would make my parents or my brother read me simplified version of history instead of fairy-tales.

Sadly, it is hard to find a good piece of literature nowadays. The current trends are sparkling vampires, enchanted school for wizards or alien invasions. Crime and political novels are my first choices of genre. A few biographies and stories based on true event, also made it to my list of favorites, but it's so hard to find an interesting one that would not bored me to death or isn't overloaded with drama. It's really hard to top 'The Diary of Anne Frank'. It became my favorite book when I was eleven. Itachi had to read it for school, he told me what it was about and got me interested right away. You can't get more realistic than the thoughts of a teenage girl that had to hide for her life in times of war.

Therefore, it could take me hours to find something that would catch my attention. I would usually go to bookstores by myself, but after being grounded, I have to be under surveillance. And the only reason my mother brought me here was because it's school related. Of course, I didn't tell her that I was the one who cheated on the last book report. To her, everyone in my class has to bring a receipt.

My mother can't be at the mall without going on a shopping spree. That's the reason why she left me alone at the bookstore about twenty minutes ago. I am inwardly debating if "Crimson Night" will be a good read. Damn! If I had my phone, I would be searching for book review now.

"That one has a nice plot, but lacks of character development." The voice sounds familiar, but I can't quite put a face to it, but as soon as I see her, I can tell right away who she is. Even though I've met the woman once before, she is and will always be a stranger to me. So, I look at her like she is one.

She is giving me an apologetic look while taking a step forward, making me step backwards unconsciously. Stupid reaction. "Sorry for startling you. I thought you'd remember me. I'm Anko, Kaka-"

'_Great. She thinks that I got __scared__.' _Far from reality.

"I know who you are." My reply could be less '_barky', _like Naruto would say. But there is this urge in me to let her know that she is not intimidating me. I'm simply annoyed. "And you didn't startle me." I say as I put the book I was looking at away.

"Okay." The smile that she is giving me makes me feel guilty for the way I talked to her. _Great_, the last thing I want is to feel guilty for her. And why should I? She is the one who invades my space. I have every right to feel annoyed. So, I turned around to face the bookshelf, trying my best to ignore her and look for something that would interest me. The faster I get that book, the faster I get away from her.

She didn't do anything to me, but I still want her to leave me alone. There's no need for me to socialize with my teacher's fiancé. That's the only way to call her. Because my soon to be 'biological step-mother' sounds beyond ridiculous. Even Naruto would agree with me. And he is usually the one who says stupid things all the time. Just the thought of it makes me sick.

"Nothing good?" She asks, as soon as I scowled at the fact I sort of just considered her as my step-mother. Either she thinks I hate the books or she doesn't give a fuck that I don't want anything to do with her. "Want some help?"

At this moment, I do not trust how I sound. Despite the fact that I do not like her at all and I want her to leave me the heck alone, I have no right to treat her badly. She is an elder and I should respect her. That's how my father raised me. So, I just shrugged as any other teenager would do. Maybe she will get the hint and goes away.

But luck has been kind of cruel to me lately.

How many times did I mention this for the past few months?

_...I lost count._

I inwardly sigh when she asks me what kind of books I like. I reply curtly as I try to not roll my eyes at her attempt to initiate a conversation. Why is this woman trying so hard, when it's obvious that I do not want to talk to her? Perhaps, she knows who I am in reality. Even though, I highly doubt _He_ told her by the way the man acted when she and I first met. But then, Sai knows. If she does know, what can she gain to bond with me? It's not like she needs my approval to marry the guy.

What does she want from me? Beats me.

I barely respond to her questions, when I do, it's in not more than three syllables. '_Yes. Sure. No. Good. Bad.' _Still being cold to her.

If my dad could hear me now, as soon as we get home, he would lecture me on _how rude I was. _My mom would pinch my arm discretely to make me stop, while smiling to the other person, pretending that nothing is going on. And if Grandfather Madara caught me, he would grab me by the ear and make me apologize to the woman. And maybe whip my ass as soon as we are alone.

The Uchiha name is one of the most recognized names in town since my family is one of the founder families hundreds of years ago. We are not that famous these days, but every Uchiha has to act accordingly to the name. Courtesy is basically mandatory, so is respect for elders. And I am acting poorly.

A soft bump on my arm snaps my attention back from the possible punishment I could get for being rude. I feel the goose bumps on my skin and every hair on my skin raised at the mere touch. My muscles are going stiff as I realize it's the woman's belly, (_pregnant _belly) that's touching me as she tries to reach out for a book.

I close my eyes and take in a slow, deep breath. It helps and I didn't step aside despite every fibers in my being is screaming for me to run or fight. Once more, I need to prove that they don't intimidate me, she and the _thing _inside. Because they don't, I just don't like my personal space to be invaded, especially by _strangers._

"Oh! I just thought of a book that you might like. The author is not popular, but he has his fans. His work is really good and his style is very down to earth too." She suddenly exclaims. This makes my eyes to snap open, just to see her walking away (probably to look for the book she thinks I would like.) The annoying, cherry tone of her voice rings in my ears as she babbles something along the lines of "_You're gonna love it."_

I want to ditch her, but from what little I could gather from her personality, she isn't the type that would let me be if I move to another section. The only way I could get rid of her is that I leave the store. However, the furthest I can go to is the coffeehouse next door, where my mother told me to wait for her, after I've purchased a book and all. And things like this, makes me go against my own thoughts of how stupid the idea of time traveling sounds, and wish I have the ability to go back to Friday and avoid being grounded in the first place. Instead, I linger around the book shelves and pretend to busy searching for a book when in reality, I simply don't know what to do next. I hate this feeling of indecisiveness.

After several minutes that feel longer than it actually is in reality, she is back with a hardcover book in her hands, wearing a ridiculous grin on her face. "Sorry for taking so long. They didn't have it on the shelves anymore, since it wasn't a best seller and it was published a few years ago. But the clerk checked the system and she found one among the pile of books that is due for sale next month."

Guided purely by reflex, I reach out my hand to receive the book she is passing to me. The cover does not convince me that I'll like the book at all. It has no pictures or illustration, just an ugly and dull shade of gray that matches perfectly with the title of the book '_GRAY'. __No wonder it isn't a best seller, __I thought to myself._

I am not one of those shallow people who judge a book by its cover but… '_What the heck?'_

As I try to turn it over and read the summary, she makes a gesture to stop me from doing so. I raise an eyebrow. My patience with this _lady _is growing thin. "The summary doesn't make any sense to the story. Sometimes this author likes to play with readers' mind. I wonder if the guy really cares to make a profit out of this."

"Then, I'm not interested." Having that said, I hand the book back, only to have it shove back to my face again. This time, I can no longer keep my calm. _Who does she think she is, anyway? Bossing me around like this? Only one woman in the world has the right to do this and that's my mom!_ I extend my hand out again and glare at her like she is the one who's being unreasonable. This time, she sighs and takes the book.

"Give it a chance." She tries to smile at me while rubbing her round belly, looking as if I just kick her in the middle or something. _Oh? Now she's playing the sympathy card? _I cannot believe the nerve of this woman. I'm as good as having a neon sign over my head that spells: '_I don't like you, woman. Fuck off.'_ And yet she still persists on whatever she intends to accomplish with me.

"If I tell you what is this about, will it change your mind?" she ask quietly.

I roll my eyes to the back of my head and don't bother to hide it. _Really? __This is how you want to play it now?_

My mom is not here to pinch me, neither is my father to send me 'the wait until we get home glare', so screw being polite.

"If I say _yes_, will you leave me alone?" My tone is far from a well mannered person I usually am, but this woman really knows how to push my button.

"Yes." She nods in affirmation.

"Fine, tell me." _Let's get this over with once and for all._

"Great." She says as she laces her arm with mine in a way that if I try to remove myself from her grip, I would most likely elbow her _mid-area. _I just hear my personal space bubble burst with a perfect pop.

"But let's go to the coffee shop next door. I'm craving for a French Vanilla latte."

I can feel the weird out looks that the people at the store are giving us, as she drags me out of the establishment.

_This is so __embarrassing_.

I tried to tell her that I need to pay for the book, which she replied that she got that cover. I'm not happy about that. Not only does she invade my personal space, but she has the nerves to purchase the book without my approval, as if it's worth my time reading it.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Pay for my latte and we can call it even."

_This lady has way too many issues. How does Kakashi stand her? __Oh God, I hope I didn't __inherit__ his tastes for __women__. _

Kakashi's fiancé wasn't kidding when she said that I had to pay for her coffee (and the muffin she saw at the display.) "I thought pregnant women can't have caffeine." I grunt as I fork out some money from my pocket to give to the cashier. Somehow, my comment sounded more like a concern than a sarcastic remark which I intended it to be.

Rolling her eyes, she retorts, "If everything that doctors say is true, we won't be able to eat anything." She continues by giving examples like how red meat is supposed to be bad when there're countries where meat is their main source of food, etcetera, etcetera.

_Hello? As if I care._ I stopped paying attention a while ago.

"Can you just tell me about the damn book already? I've got things to do." I wonder how did I even let her drag me on for this?

"It's about several individuals who meet each other after they go through a '_gray' _situation. Some of them who try to hide it, while others try to find different ways to cope and go on with their lives."

She lets out a giggle, her giggles muffled by the cup on her lips as she takes a sip of coffee. I can see that she is amused by the fact I have no idea what's she talking about.

"What do you mean by _gray situations?_" She already knew that I'm freaking confused, so what do I have to lose? On the contrary, I would gain information about the book and decide if it's something I would read, and get rid of her once and for all.

"Imagine that we can label people with color, white is usually used to describe purity, so let's use white for good people. And let's refer black for bad people since is the opposite of white." Her cheeky expression morphed to a more serious one as she lays down her explanation. "If you read the headline of a newspaper tomorrow that reads 'Woman stabbed husband over fifteen times in front of their five year old daughter.' Or, 'Multimillionaire founded a nonprofit organization to help the poor in Third World countries.' Who do you think would be 'white' and who would be 'black'?"

There's something about the question that bothers me, but I can't quite point it out. "I would label the woman black and the rich guy white. But I feel they're the wrong answers."

"If you feel that's the wrong answer, why did you respond to my question with that?"

"I don't know what's behind these headlines. I don't have the full story. So, I'm just going by the facts I have."

She smiles at me and says that I'm smart before taking a bite of her muffin. But in my mind, I don't feel that I am, since I can't understand the nature of her questions. She swallows up her food, and keeps up with her questions. "The article about the woman says that she found out that the husband raped their daughter. Would you still see her as black?"

"No." Again, I feel it's the wrong answer.

"Why?" She asks.

"Because she was probably trying to protect her daughter." I hate how doubtful my reply sounded.

"Then, you'd see her as white?"

"I-" She puts a finger to her lips to indicate me that she wasn't done. And part of me is grateful, because I'm not so sure what else to say. Being wrong too many times is not a very Uchiha-like characteristic.

"The article also says that when she was told by the little girl what her dad did to her, the man was at work." She continues as she stirs her coffee. Never losing her smile, but now it is sort of forced and there's also a pinch of sadness on her eyes.

"The woman put the child to sleep and waited for her husband to confront him. When he admitted that he indeed raped the girl, the mother wasted no time to grab a chopping knife and stabbed him. She had hid the knife under a napkin beforehand with all the intention to hurt the man. Even after the man was dead, she kept stabbing him. She stopped when she saw her little girl watching her at the door way in horror. The girl had waked up when she heard her parents arguing downstairs. The mom regretted her actions as soon as she saw the girl and calls the police herself."

She takes in a deep breath and asks again, "Now that you have most facts, what color would you label the woman?"

Now that I'm finally beginning to understand the ideology of her questions, I choose my words carefully this time. "The woman has committed a horrible crime. But I wouldn't label her as 'black'. She's not entirely a bad person."

She nods and takes another sip of coffee. Then she put down her cup on the table and looks at me intently as she asks, "But you wouldn't tag her as 'white' either?"

I shake my head and sip my coffee wordlessly. A weird, and yet comfortable silence descends between us. I no longer feel so annoyed with her presence, and I'm no longer afraid to voice out my real thoughts about the situation. "In fact, some people might argue that she is just being a protective mother who got rid of the cause of her daughter's pain. A horrific way to do it but effective. She must've done it out of love for her daughter, or out of hate for her husband, or maybe a mixture of both. No one can really tell." I shrugged because as cruel as it sounded, that's the truth. And I can tell that she knows it too.

She gazes at her half full mug sadly, as if she is reminiscing about something from her past. It's obvious that whatever it was, it wasn't pleasant. And I have my suspicion that this wasn't just a simple example - this was something close to her heart.

"I would label her as gray, a good person who made bad choices. I think we both agree that what she did doesn't make her an evil person." She concluded.

"What about the rich guy?" I ask, wondering about his situation.

"Oh _him,_" She scoffs with anger and scorn. "He was stabbed fifteen times by his wife with a chopping knife after he confessed that he raped their daughter," She answers almost mockingly.

If I had any doubts of this story being real and personal to her before, I have none now. I don't think I want to go any further with details of the story, especially now that I fully understand what she meant. It was never about the book. It was what she wanted me to understand.

Without realizing that I'm thinking out loud, I come to this conclusion, "When white and black mix, it becomes gray."

"Exactly. A '_white'_ (or good) person that does something bad would be like adding drops of black paint into a bucket of white paint. And good deeds doesn't make one a good person, just a black soul with a few white drops." She goes on to explain my reasoning. "Making them '_gray'_, just like you said."

"Base on this logic, every single one of us should be labeled as 'gray' then." I found myself giving her a small smirk, not an arrogant one, but a more playful one. And it's weird, because I don't usually show this part of me to just anyone, especially to a stranger like her. But somehow it feels…

Right?

Good?

Relaxing?

I don't know exactly, but it's not an ill feeling.

"This is where you're wrong, my friend." She says as she leans back to her chair, giving me a larger view of her belly and how she strokes it. This is when I fee lannoyed again. "Children are 'white'. There's no malice in them."

"But they'll be 'gray', sooner or later." I argue back.

"Not necessary, but your point is valid. I don't consider myself as pure white, but I'd describe myself as a really 'light gray'." She winks and makes me snort in amusement. "Although, it isn't about how we see ourselves, it's about how others see us. And everyone will see us in different shades of gray." [Erm, this line kind of reminds me of "Fifty Shades of Gray". Opps, sorry. Haha.]

"That's true."

We keep talking about black, white and gray. And the more we talk, the more pleasant it is. Surprisingly, the thought of it doesn't bother me that much. She is still a stranger, like the cashier from the frozen yogurt stall that I sometimes talk to, when I go there with my friends after school. A person whom I can talk about the weather if our paths cross on the way home. Nothing more.

"So, are you going to give the book a chance?"

Oh, right. The book. I almost forget about it. "It's not like I have a choice, do I? I have already paid for your coffee and muffin." I sigh, pretending to be annoyed.

"Nope, you don't." She lets out a soft chuckle, and I snort back at her as I play with the unused sugar packets. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, the receipt is inside the book. I know you'll need to attach that to the report."

"Does he tell you everything?" Now, I'm really annoyed. Why the heck does he has to tell people about that?

"Not everything." It was then I realize that my cheeky question might lead to _what she __may __know._

"Aren't you his fiancé? I thought couples were supposed to tell everything to each other."

"I'm his fiancé, not his wife, not yet."

"I see no difference. You two are still a couple." I ask with pure curiosity.

"Well, the difference is that we're still two independent individuals. We do as we please, within limitations of course, and we live in our own places."

"That doesn't explain why there should be secrets between you two."

"Call me old-fashioned, but I'm a person who thinks that if a couple wants to get married, they should move out of their respective home, and form a new one. Everyone has skeletons in their closet. I have one or two. And Kakashi has even more, and bigger than mine. And he has his reasons for not sharing his secrets with me." She makes a meaningful pause before she continues, "If we form our home one day, it'll be up to him whether he wants to bring his closet into _our home_, forgets about it, or stores it away until he feels like sharing. But if he does take it with him into our home, it would mean that the closet will be mine as well. However, now, it doesn't matter how long we have known each other, his closet is his. And if he doesn't let me go through it, I won't."

I take it back. I wouldn't mind inheriting Kakashi's taste on women, Anko is really witty. I like that, and somehow I feel relieved that Kakashi has her. But for now, let's play for a bit. Let's see how this turns out. "But I bet that he let that closet ajar on occasions in your presence, being that close to him and all. Peeking at it would have been inevitable." I can feel how my arrogant smirk is forming on my face.

Sha snorts back and laughs. "You," she points at me, "are a very smart young man. Yes, something like that. Let's say that he did, still, there was one he didn't open." Then she narrows her eyes as if she is trying to figure something out. "But if I really squint, I can see what was behind it."

"Sasuke." I look up to find my mother standing before me, looking worried. Before she says anything else, I quickly stand up.

"Hi, mom, this is Anko." The said person in question stands up and offers her hand to be shaken. My mom shifts her shopping bags so that she can free her right hand and shakes Anko's hand.

I can sense that they are both tensed, my mom because I was having coffee with a complete stranger but I'm not sure about Anko though. I can only assume she didn't expect to see his fiancé's former clandestine lover.

My mom is sending me a 'Who-is-this-lady?' look. And this is when the fear that one of my family members meets Kakashi, or the fear that they would find out I'm in contact with him everyday hit me full blast. My mind is screaming 'What the hell? Let's cut the red wire of this bomb and let it explodes. Screw everything, and watch how my entire world catches on fire, by all means!'

Fortunately, I can think on my feet just as quickly. "She's my homeroom teacher, Hatake-sensei's fiance. She helped me to pick up a book."

I pay absolute attention to their reactions. Anko is surprised, big time. Her eyes are wide open, as if she couldn't believe what I just said. Another confirmation that she knows that I'm her soon-to-be '_stepson'. _Mom, on the other hand, relaxed to know that she isn't a total stranger, although she is still not happy about it, I can tell.

The interesting thing is that the name Hatake doesn't ring a bell to my mom, same as my father. And Anko seems unaware why the word 'Hatake' doesn't trigger my mom to make instant connection to the part that my sensei is in fact Kakashi. Kakashi, as in the man whom I share my DNA with.

Anko bid her goodbye hastily after she handed me my book. After that, my mom and I made our way back home. The walk towards the car was silent. The trip to home was quiet as well. She asked how I became familiar with the woman at the coffee shop. I simply replied that she sometime drops by lunch time, and sometimes, my teacher lets me stay in the classroom to study before an important test and that's how we met. She seemed to believe my cover story, because she didn't ask more questions which is a good sign. A very good sign.

The car is quiet once again, but my mind is louder than usual. I'm busy recalling my discussion with Anko at the coffee shop. I steal some quick glance towards my mom from the corner of my eyes occasionally just to be safe.

I can't stop thinking that I can't see her as 'white' anymore. No matter how much I love her, and how much she loves me, the fact that she slept with a fourteen year old kid is wrong. And my mere existence is the black drop that taints her. I would label her as gray for sure, maybe a light grey, but still gray nonetheless.

My dad, Fugaku, the man who raised me as his own, is as tainted as my mother. Even though he didn't do what mom did, he covered up a crime. Not that I'm not grateful for it. God knows where I could be now if he didn't. But he's a cop; he made an oath to bring crime to justice. His shade of gray would be a little lighter than mom's, because despite risking his job and going to prison for complicity, he forgives my mom and raises me as his own. This shows that he is a somewhat good person.

I would agree that everyone was once 'white' when we are just babies or children. Since we eventually grow up, none of us are 'white' anymore. Not even me.

If I go by what Anko said, where would I put Kakashi? Kakashi was a kid when he and my mom were together. He did go against the law, and with a married woman at it. But what was his intention back then? '_No __malice__ in them.' _She said. But he did left me. I still don't know his reasons. Would it matter why, if he doesn't regret it? I will never tag him as 'white', and as much as I want to tag him as 'black', I can't. He is gray for sure, although I'm not sure about the shades of it. I guess he would have to be uncategorized for now.

A few months back, he was on top of my hate list, but now, I don't even think he's there anymore. I did not lie to him when I said that I do not want to fight with him anymore. I'm really exhausted of those fights, that I have nothing to gain besides losing. But putting aside those resentful feeling is not easy. Pretending that he's just my teacher is not easy either.

When I woke up this morning, there was no '_maybes,' _no '_a little', _no doubts of any kind. Only yeses and nos. I knew what kind of feeling I had for the people I know. For Kakashi, he was just my teacher who bickered with me back and forth. Now… I don't really know. And this morning I would have hated Anko for introducing me to see things in a _gray perspective_, and I could even think of her as an annoying person as I did, less than two hours ago. I will never admit it out loud, but I wouldn't mind to have coffee with her again.

I don't know anything anymore.

I don't know what I want anymore.

I don't know how I feel about Kakashi anymore.

I just know that this is just bullshit.

I made myself believe in all these crap:

That I do not care about him, when in reality I beg to go to Konoha Academy just to meet him.

That I do not care why he left, when I would give up anything to know, but I'm too scared of his answer if I ever ask.

That his words don't hurt me, when they do.

It's all a lie, since I found out I'm not Fugaku's son, I feel like I'm in a ship lost in the sea. I lost my identity, myself confidence, my pride as an Uchiha. Hell, I'm not even one.

There's so many question, so much confusion. I do not like seeing things with a gray filter. I want to be eleven again, when my mom was the most beautiful and purest angel, when my only father was Fugaku, the person I admired the most, the person I would try to make him proud.

Now I have two fathers, one who left me and does not regret shit about it; and the other who raised me as his own, but as I grew up, I feel he's getting further away from me.

I want to go back to my black and white world.

"Sasuke, hun. Are you feeling well?"

"Yes, mom. Just tired."

"Are you sure?"

_Then let's __turn back the clock__. I am Sasuke Uchiha, son of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. Younger brother of Itachi Uchiha. Kakashi Hatake is just my teacher, his fiancé and the baby she carries are mere __strangers__, so __it __is okay to don't want anything __to do __with them._

"Yes, mom." I assure her with a smile on my face. She smiles back at me and focus on the road again.

Let black be black and white remains as white, because I'm a living proof why black and white should never be mixed.

One thing I know for sure is that as long as I can still tell the difference between black and white and all the shades of gray in between, I'll be fine.

* * *

**_A/N:_****_ It really surprised me to see the reviews asking me to update soon. There was this last review from a guest that was like the last push I needed, so thank you. This person told me that if I didn't intended to end the story i should delete it, I do understand and I also don't like to wait for the new chapter. But I also understand that aside writing there's other thing in life that need more attention. When I started this story I wasn't working and between there and now I went back to work and got promoted to more responsibilities, so I had plenty of time back then than now. I do not intent to offend anyone, on the contrary. I'm glad you push me, but I beg you to be a little more patient with me._**

**_Plus like I said before there a situation at my house that is out of my control and it's hard to focus on this, (to add, at this very moment my mood is being affected for what's going on at home). I won't give up to this story, this story is very important to me. It would take me time, and I promise that I won't take that long to update again._**


	16. Chapter 16

_**A.N: It's okay for my to show my face? I'm save on any projectiles directed towards my direction? it took me a lot of time to finish this chapter, I know. But life got in the way, you know, work for thirteen hour for fives day straight, leave said job, start a new job. Moving, started a new relationship. and other things in between. I know sorry wont cut it, but anyways sorry.**_

_**This chapter is no beta-ed, so please be kind of any errors and horrors you can find here, because you will. Also is not really what i wished for, covers a lot of things i want into the story, and a few left out. need to figures out how to include them later.**_

_**so here goes nothing.**_

* * *

Turning the Page.

It was an eventful weekend. That's how Sasuke described his supposed two days of relaxation and care free time. Not only he had meet, but sustained a meaningful conversation with the woman that would be wife of his biological father.

A woman he didn't care to even see ever again since their first meeting at the school. But now, if he would be honest with himself, he would really like to chat with her again.

A woman that was carrying his half brother or sister. The 'thing', (how he called 'it') was the last thing he wanted to think about or even acknowledge. That he really didn't want any sort of association or any of the sort. Because he had no business with 'it'. Now he was starting to think that his indifference with the 'baby' was because -and he was not going to admit it in a thousand years- he was jealous that the thing was wanted by Kakashi while he was abandoned by the same guy.

Then, as part of his punishment, given by his mother while the woman was treating his wounds, he had to help her out cleaning up. Which meant that Itachi was excused of his chores and given to him. So unfair, by the way. The older brother didn't mind a bit and he even to taunted the younger boy for it. He has nothing better to do and when he was bored, he tended to provoke his baby brother.

Sasuke patience reached his limit when the nineteen year old barged into his room when he was having a well deserved break. He was reading his new book for school, when Itachi came into his room and yelled 'BOO!', causing him to jump out of the surprise (because he did not get scared, just surprised). Itachi, of course, amused by the boy's reaction laughed, and Sasuke, not amused at all, threw the book at the older boy.

Itachi, still laughing, cached the book with ease. And because the book didn't hit its target, Sasuke got even madder, and showed his older brother how well trimmed was the nail from his middle finger. Itachi faked a gasp and sighed in a, also fake, disappointed matter, made a comment that their mother and father would be very sad that their little baby boy uses that kind of gestures.

One of the things that Sasuke hate with passion was being called a baby, or be treated as such. "Give me back my book and get the hell out of my room." Sasuke asked in of his opinion very polite,considering how his mood was. He extended his arm to receive the book, but Itachi didn't even show signs of returning it anytime soon.

Amused by the reaction that he wanted from the younger boy, Itachi was not close to end up the taunting, he was having way too much fun to stop.

After few more minutes, and multiple times of repeating himself, Sasuke lost his control and launched himself to his brother, using the bed as a propeller. Both teens fell hard on the floor with a loud thump. And Sasuke threw punches to Itachi, with no success while the older of the two laughed as he blocked each attack.

More laughter and death threats were echoing on the hall of the big house, until a stern voice that asked what was going on, made the bickery stop. Both teens looked at the door to find Fugaku, arms crossed over his chest, and an even more unfriendly scowl on his face. Then he launched punishments to both boys.

Sasuke got another week added to his previous grounding and Itachi was designated to be Sasuke's personal chauffeur for a week, plus going to the Uchiha dojo to help out clean out before closing. With that the father had make sure that his oldest son had no chance to hang out with those friends of his. And with that the older man left the room. Itachi was kicked out of it by Sasuke once more. And this time he did leave.

That concluded his weekend, and Monday rolled up in.

The day started with Sasuke being woken up a hour early than usual, since Itachi needed to be at school before than Sasuke that day. And they didn't even have time for breakfast so they decided to pick up some coffee on their way. They placed their order at the drive thru and while they were waiting for the long line of cars to move, Sasuke's mind traveled to day before and made an angry face.

"Still mad at me?" Itachi asked, "I lost count of how many time I said sorry, and I'm buying you coffee."

Sasuke shook his head. "No." he replied in a tone that matched his face.

"Sleepy?" Itachi asked again, to get another no from Sasuke "Then?"

"Am I such a bother to you?" He barked, "Do you hate me that much?"

Itachi gaped his mouth like fish out of the water. Eyes locked on his younger brother. Was he being serious? He couldn't help to feel hurt.

It took the older Uchiha a few moments to process what he just heard, he came to his senses when the car behind him honked. Moving forward, he asked: "Where did get that idea?"

"Oh, I don't know," that sarcasm came to him like a second nature. "Maybe from the fact that you got me in trouble yesterday."

"You just told me that you're not mad anymore. How many times do I need to apologize?" He asked once more.

"And I'm not mad!" Sasuke screamed.

"Then what's your problem?" Itachi wasn't the one to rise his voice, less lower himself to the level of a fourteen year old kid with mood swings. But he was losing his patience.

"You hate me that's my problem." Oh, my God! Itachi wanted to scream. Was he this dramatic when puberty hit him? No, he wasn't, and he couldn't understand why Sasuke was being such drama queen. It wasn't like it was the first time he got Sasuke in troubles. Besides, how many times did Sasuke got him in troubles.

"And why do you think I hate you?" and before the younger could reply, he added. "Don't you dare say because i got you in trouble, because you have done it more times to me than I to you."

Sasuke huffed and crossed his arm. He was not mad, he was hurt. Itachi conclude after the boy looked away to the window. That was typical of him. Confront and attack who 'hurt' and then avoid the situation. He waited a few more minutes to ask again. Then, after they took their order at the window he asked again, but Sasuke kept quiet. With a sigh, the older teen parked the car at the establishment parking lot and stated that until he gets an answer they wouldn't leave.

Itachi smirked internally. Sasuke turn his head towards him with wide eyes. Surprised that he was willing to be late on when he was having a test that day. "Because dad _punished_ you by driving _me_ to and from school."

Itachi blinked and drove out to the road. "That's by far the most stupid thing that you have ever said." he ignored Sasuke insulting him. "I mean, this isn't the first time he put me to babysit you after I done something I shouldn't."

"That proves it. And you don't babysit me."

"That proves nothing, and i do babysit you. My punishment isn't spending time with you, my punishment is the responsibility that I have while you're with me. If something happens to you or do something you shouldn't in my watch, then it's when I get in real trouble. This is not really a punishment. What dad wants to get out of this, is to teaching me how to be responsible.

Same reason why he put me cleaning duty at the dojo. Now, cleaning and disinfecting sweaty mats, that the punishment." that last bit, caused Sasuke to let out a small amused snort. With the air less tensed, Itachi drove out the parking lot and went back to their way to Konoha Academy.

A few blocks on the road, Sasuke was the one to break the silence. "But, doesn't bother you to drive me around?"

"Well, I'm not thrilled to the idea that I lost my freedom to decide if I want to drive you or not." noting that Sasuke lower his eyes, he added; "It doesn't bother me to drive you, I do it most of the time anyways. I just don't like my time to be manipulated. Do you understand that is the not because of you?" Sasuke only nodded.

"Have you ever felt that I was replacing you, that you weren't enough and that's why they-I..." Sasuke made a face that indicated that he was having trouble to find the right words, Itachi noticed "was born?"

"No, but I did felt jealous in many occasions. I still do sometimes. Mom and dad have more contemplation towards you than they had with me at your age, and even now. So don't make that face. They say I have to set the right example for you. I won't lie, it gets a little annoying. But I get from where they're coming from. There was a time you'd follow me and do everything I did."

After that Sasuke just let out a soft 'Oh ' and for a couple blocks both kept in silence and then the younger boy apologize for being a bother, his tone was like the one he used to use when he was little and Itachi felt the need to say more. But he wasn't sure if he his suspicions were right. And that why he just gave him a small smile, which Sasuke returned just few seconds before getting off the car.

School was okay, Sasuke thanked that no major drama occurred during the first period. As always, Kakashi-sensei, was running late. He and Naruto were chatting about this and that, Gaara was adding his opinion here and there while Sakura was painting his nails with a sharpie. Why he let her do it was beyond Naruto and Sasuke's comprehension.

Sai entered into the classroom, stopped briefly to greet Ino and her group of friends, and made his way to his seat. Naruto's face transformed into a scowl, he didn't like the kid since the beginning. Sasuke was the one that tried to included him in their small group. He didn't know the details, but he had no doubt that the fight that his best friend and Sai had, was Casper's fault. So his protective nature came forward when the paler teen asked to talk with Sasuke. "What makes you think he want to talk to you?"

If Sai hadn't fucked up bad, he'd have said a provocative comment like, '_does you boyfriend always jumps in your defense?'. _But he wanted to make amends, fix his error, no start a new fight.

He was about to said that he really needed to talk to the Uchiha, when said boy talked. "it's ok Naruto." then, stood up, and made a signed Sai to follow him outside the classroom. Both teens exited the room, ignoring the tense and curious look of their fellow classmates.

Once outside, Sai apologized to Sasuke, since he didn't have the opportunity on Saturday. Sasuke sighed, he wasn't the type of forgive so fast, and the guy crossed the line that no one should had. A matter that was his and Kakashi's only. His mother and father too if he wanted to complicate things. But not this guy's. In the other hand, he really wanted to stopped with the fighting and the bad vibes. They would have to sit a few feet from each other for the rest of the school year.

"Fine." he said, "I don't really want to drag this more than we should. But, don't get into my business again."

"Fair enough." Sai said as he offered his hand. They shook hands, and went back to the classroom as if nothing happened.

When they got a their seat, Sasuke announced that Sai would treat them Ramen, after their grounding was over. Sai didn't offered that, but he couldn't contradict Sasuke. In his opinion was fair. And looked like Naruto's face wasn't scolding that much anymore. It was okay. Maybe this time he could make real friends. He let a genuine smile out.

Kakashi had to hold the urge to laugh. It was the period that he allowed Sasuke to catch up with his work. And the kid, who was next to him, was throwing him some glances at him. Not the angry one he usually gave him. This time around, those black eyes were full of curiosity. And if he was going to be sincere with himself, he was curious about what was in that head.

Without taking his eyes and concentration on the peppers he was grading Kakashi said, "If there is something in your head, you can tell me. I won't be sarcastic or mean." he promised, remembering the truce they pacted last week.

Sasuke put down his pen and sat straight in his chair, and try to keep his thought organize. He had a lot of questions. "You send an email to my parents." he stated.

Kakashi left his work aside and felt that he was being accused. "Yes, I was told by the principal that I had to do so. Since your brother was the one coming here and not your parents. She wanted to make sure they were informed about the fight." his tone was apologetic.

"I understand, that was part of your job. But I don't understand why they didn't make the connection. You signed with your full name."

"Oh, that." he let out a soft chuckle, which Sasuke didn't see what was so funny. "Well, it's simple. They know me with another last name. My parents died when I was very young. A couple adopted me and changed my last name to theirs. When I became of age I changed back. They know as Kakashi Miyake."

That explained a lot. But another series of questions came with the revelation. However, for now he let those for another day. He appreciated that Kakashi was revealing some of his past. Which also was Sasuke's too.

He wandered if Kakashi had keep him, if his name would have been Sasuke Miyake or Sasuke Hatake? Or if he even would had been named Sasuke. He shook his thoughts off.

He was Sasuke Uchiha, he didn't want to go back to feel insecure about who he was again.

"thank you for explaining that. Now things make more sense." Sasuke said.

"No problem kiddo." Kakashi replied, and went back to his job. However, he felt the eyes of certain teen drilling in his head. "Is there any other question you have for me?"

"Uhm" the younger of the two fidget. "Your hair."

Kakashi blinked a couple of times. And did he saw this precious child blush? Cute. But the question or lack of it took him aback. "What about my hair?" He reached out for it as a reflec.

"When did you start having gray hair?" the blushing was still there. Again cute.

"I always had gray hair. I suffer from a depigmentation disorder. Why do you ask?"

The night before, Shisue, his older cousin came by the house to drop a set of keys from the dojo to Itachi. He spotted Sasuke reading his book at the living room and as always he ruffled his hair. And that's when he notices a silver hair in the younger teen's head.

The young man did a remark that Uchihas don't get gray hair. Not even grampa Madara, who was zillions years old, had any. Sasuke knew that his older cousin was exaggerating. But that didn't take away the concern that, that little tease provoked. He did not want to have white hair before thirty.

"I don't see why is so funny to you?" Sasuke asked a little bit annoyed, after Kakashi laughed at the reason of the question.

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to laugh, it just…" he stopped mid sentence.

"What?"

"Nevermind." He wasn't going to tell him that the innocence that question and concern about his hair made him look so cute. He knew that no boy of that age would like to be called cute. "You don't have to worry about it. It's not hereditary. That gray hair of yours, probably came out because of stress." he suppressed another laugh as the younger of the two let a sigh of relief.

A few more minutes passes and Kashi spoke once more. "I talked to Sai yesterday. I asked him how he found out about it." Sasuke lifted his head up, ready to know more. "He said that he overheard a conversation I had with his adoptive father."

"He apologized to me this morning."

"He told me the little argument the two of you had at detention. I'm surprised that didn't escalate to round two. I'd have hit him again."

"Well," Sasuke said, "I'm already in trouble as it is, no need to add more to it."

"So, you got punished. How bad?"

"It could gone worse."

"Did Fugaku pulled you on his knees and-"

"What?" Sasuke interrupted, "I way too old for that. And beside he never spanked me." The red hue on his cheek was proof enough that, maybe not now, but he did got spanked before.

"Oh, come on now. No need to lie. I won't tell. It's common that parents use physical punishment to set straight their kids."

"Are you asking me if he hits me?" a week ago, he would have growled the question. Yell at him, and maybe throw his pencil case at the guy for even suggest that. Fugaku was not perfect father. He was unfair most of the time, controlling and full of fouls. And he was sure he didn't like him as he liked Itachi, his only biological son. But never in his fourteen years of his life, his father had abused him.

Ever.

Kakashi didn't say anything.

Sasuke asked again.

"Are you asking me if he abuses me?" The silence was more than enough to understand that the answer was yes. "Why makes you think he'd do that?"

"He was very temperamental back then, he'd use to react violent." Kakashi said in a tone that Sasuke never heard the man use before. A mix of sadness and if he was afraid to even ask the question. Or maybe this man was afraid of the answer he could give.

"Did my father hit you when he found out about '_it'_?" He made a small pause to let Kakashi reply. With his eyes fix back to his work, the older man noded.

"It didn't help I insulted him." Sasuke rose and eyebrow. "What? I did tell you that bad mouthing got me into trouble. You didn't answers."

"What answer, if you didn't ask me anything."

Oh, the smirk in that boy's face. Kakashi never thought he would enjoy the smart mouthing. The kid got him good. He just let out a smile laugh while shaking his head, took his red pen and resumed to grade homework.

Sasuke scoffed in victory. It felt good to win a round. Yet, he felt a bitterness about this. Even when the white haired guy jokely suggested that Fugaku laid a hand on him in an ill way, he sensed the worrines when the man prayed for an answer. Truce or no truce, he could have make him suffer a little, and had some sort of revenge, but he was a better person than that.

"I lied." he said making Kakashi to turn around to meet his eyes. "I did ended up in my father's… lap." he finished the sentence with a bright red blush. "But when I was a kid. Way too many years ago. Not now. I used to be quite difficult as a child. Okay, fine. I can be difficult sometimes. The point is, he does abuses me. I get a ear pull when I skip a class or argue with my brother. A slap when I'm being way too disrespectful towards an elder. Or a hair thug when I'm not paying him attention when he lectures me."

Kakashi frowned his eyebrows, not really liking the idea of his son, no student, being at the end of a physical assault. Well earned or not. He was about to voice his displeasure, but Sasuke beat him to it. "I had less than Naruto on Kushina's hands. At least I didn't get hit by a wooden spoon for walking on the carpet with muddy shoes."

And with that Kakashi had to laugh. He knew that woman on her worse, didn't he end at the ends of those when he lived with them.

He felt less worried.

He would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy the truce he made with the kid. Who could guess that the child could be even pleasant to talk to when he wasn't a hateful brat with a nasty attitude.

A week went by, and Kakashi had learned more about the teen as well. One of those was the power of manipulation Sasuke had. And how crafty he could get what he wanted.

It was friday, the English teacher was grading extra credit essays from his homeroom class room, 1-E, on the teacher's lounge, as he let out an amused crackle.

His way of teaching was simple and strict. "I teach you, explain you even further if needed. Ask me if you do. Apply yourself, show me that you did your best and I will grade you accordingly. Do your worse, don't do your part I will grade you with what you deserve. You don't show that you care, then don't come to me after the deed is done. Because if you didn't care then I won't care to help you."

But of course Sasuke was the sole exception. Kakashi was sure that the kid knew about it. And try to find a loop in this. Sasuke had asked him if he does any extra credit project. Which he replied with the his teaching motto.

"So, I'm the exception." it wasn't a question, it was a fact stated. And the grin in his face indicated that it was an accusation.

"You want extra credit? I thought you didn't want my help." The adult accused back.

"Who said I want you to help me? I was simply asking, because Naruto's grades in you classes are not that great. Gaara being from another country is still struggling with grammar. And I know for a fact that that there's a few other that are getting lower B's, in danger of turning C's. That goes on both your classes.

Also, there kids that are doing poorly in general. Low grades on all subjects. I mean, we are competing for a field trip to the new amusement park. We have just a few weeks left to improve our chances. We're doing what we can. Kurenai-sensei said if I stayed on the Math club for the rest of the year she would give me extra credit. I already have an A, but that will add when they average the whole class."

Kakashi learned later on from Kurenai-sensei, that Sasuke was quitting the club because he needed more times for his other subjects. In panic of losing the big opportunity to win championship, she gave him the offer.

"So, you want an opportunity for extra credit for the entire class?" Sasuke nodded, his face calm and 'angelical', like he was nothing more that a good boy. But Kakashi knew better than trust those puppy eyes. His was trying to save his own behind, using his classmates to achieve his goal to don't let his pride hurt. Brat.

"I see how this will benefit _you_, guys. But how will this benefit me?" The teacher played along.

"Well, for instance if this class wins, you as the home room teacher will be a chaperone right out of the bat. So, you will get paid for watch a group of teenager that won't really want or need to be watched at all. Who they will be more time waiting in one hour wait lines than actually riding the attractions. You you will be seating in a bench under a tree reading you pervy books while waiting.

Also, giving the other kids opportunity of get better grades, the suspicions of why you gave them to me, will go down. Iruka sensei thought the worse. I don't want to others to get the wrong impression too, and less to let more people about _it._"

Oh, Kakashi was so right about the kid, Sasuke was a manipulator. And he was wrong when he thought he could win.

Kakashi gave his class the opportunity. Simple one too. Write an essay explanation what you wanted to be as an adult. Cliche, but useful. Since the second nine weeks, the freshmen could apply for elective for the second year. Elective were related to future carriers, like coding or networking for the ones that wanted to be IT. Kakashi would give those essays to the school guide consul to give the kids to take full advantage of the elective.

The amusement of all this worn out when he finished grading and he didn't see Sasuke's. What was this kid planning? Why he didn't do this assignment when the brat needed? The man didn't like being play by a child. So he confronted him.

"Uchiha," he called out after the end of the end of the class before the long reaches. It was one of the days he was allowed to boy that was about to leave with his friends, stopped and told them he was going to catch up with them.

Kakashi went straight to the point. "Where's your extra credit essay?"

"It's extra credit, so it's no mandatory. It would be my choice if I wanted to do it or not." He tried not be snappy as he would usually be. But there were some traces of it.

The man knew that the kid was right, he couldn't scold him for not doing this assignment. Still, the kid needed the extra credit, and he gave the opportunity to the class because of him.

"Then, why you talked me into giving the opportunity."

"I told you that that help wasn't for me, but for the whole class."

"You didn't do it because of our last fight? Because of your pride? If that's the case forget about it. You need those points." Kakashi tried to reason with the kid.

With eyes focused on the wall Sasuke replied "My pride has nothing to do with it-"

"Then why?" the teacher interrupted in hopes to understand this difficult child.

"Because I have no fucking idea what I want to do as an adult." '_I have no fucking idea who I'm now.'_ he left out. "And isn't even matter, my father will have me to do what he thinks is better for me and for the Uchiha name. I'll have no say."

And that Kakashi was sure of. And he didn't like it a bit. "Do you at least have a dream?" Kakashi asked. His mind set up for something.

"Yes. But is not that my father-"

"Forget about him." Kakashi interrupted once more. Trying not to let his anger to notice. "I want you to think about you, and that dream during recess. When you came back from it, I want you to write about it. I will give you this last chance." he stood up, passed by Sasuke before exiting the room he said.

"Do you know that my name means scarecrow?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Ah, but it does. I'm sure you know what's a scarecrows job."

Sasuke nodded.

'_Scarecrow: a decoy in the shape of a human. It is usually dressed in old clothes and placed in open fields to discourage birds such as crows or sparrows from disturbing and feeding on recently cast seed and growing crops_.'

And as a scarecrow he will make sure that no crow would disturb Sasuke into growing what the kid wanted to bloom as. He made a silent promise, as he proceed to leave the classroom.

Sasuke stood in the room, somehow confused. In the back of his mind played the idea that the silver haired man assured him that he will see to make that dream true. He doubted the man meant that for sure. It was a nice thought tho. So he let a smile to be formed on his lips as he went to join his friends.


	17. Roller Coaster

**Roller Coaster.**

Idiot. Moron. Stupid. Brainless. Dead last. Those are some of the insults that I have been hearing while growing up.

I still do.

The bullying comes from kids around my age and sometimes even adults, including teachers. That's wrong, you should find comfort and reassurance from adults. Not words that brings you down.

However, I am not any of those things. It's the nativity and innocence in me that make believe in people, or at least is what mom says. Seeing the best in everyone, is one of my best virtues, and at the same time it is one of my vice (whatever that means). She is always telling me that.

And dad, every time I get in trouble, he looks at me with a mix of pity, understanding and anger. '_You're a good kid, Naruto. I know so, but your inability to think before reacting it's causing you to get in so much trouble.' _

I am impulsive, that I know. Specially when I see some kind of unfairness. My sense of justice is too strong, I have been told, not to long ago, by my middle school principal. I saw a kid being bullied by an older kid and I stepped in with all my 'heroic' mode on (like my cousin calls it) without any thought. Things didn't end well, I hurted the kid, not too bad, but he was a bit younger than me. It almost cost me a expulsion. The principal was kind enough to just be a week suspension, and only because we were three weeks away from graduation.

Yeah, I guess my sense of justice is one other example of his virtues/vices. I think I'm understanding that last word.

So, because being unable to think things through, my parents' favorite punishment is 'time out'. Embarrassing as it is at my just turned fourteen years old. They love to make me stay still and think better ways to solve the problem rather than do what I did. Then I have to list them to Mom and Dad. '_See?',_ they would say, '_If took the time to pay attention, observe, analyse and think you would not be in this position. You could gain so much more if you just think before acting._'

When I'm forced to stay still, with nothing else than my thought, my mind starts to wonder and I start to remember things. Things that I once thought to been odd, but got distracted with something else and forget about it. Like when I asked Sasuke why he let his grades drop in Kakashi-sensei's class and Sasuke, with a playful air replied: '_To understand someone you need to walk on their shoes, so I wanted to understand and know how feels to be an idiot, so I put on your shoes.' _ That caused one of our typical fight. And I forgot all about by the time we ate a bowl of ramen, a typical way that we amend our fights.

So, while making a line to ride the Ninja Storm roller coaster, at the amusement park that we won tickets for having the best grades out of all the first year classes, I apply what mom and dad tell me to practice. I start to observe.

I observe how close Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei are. Both are sitting on a bench a few feet away from the most popular ride. The ride that Sasuke and I were excited to ride since the first advertise came out. The ride that Sasuke decline to ride. To hang out with the teacher that Sasuke has a very obvious dislike toward to.

Sakura-chan and her female friends are doing some souvenir shopping, and Gaara was dragged by his siblings (their classes won the trip too) to ride a few attractions with them. So I'm stuck with Sai. Even though the guy seems to level down his nasty attitude, as I'm making the effort to forgive all the things he said and did, and we are getting along better, I still don't feel that we are friends just yet. Also, when we are alone it's hard to have a conversation that isn't awkward. In an unspoken agreement, we decided to form the line in silence.

With nothing else to do, but wait. My thought are in my traitorous friend. Who ditched me to keep Kakashi-sensei company. Why would he ditched me for someone he hates? And then I start to analyse thing, and more questions comes to my mind, like what Kakashi-sensei did to make Sasuke hate him so much anyway? Does Sasuke hates him that much lately? Apparently no, since he choose to stay with him.

The line moves a few feet, and I can see them more directly. Closer. I had never seen Sasuke like that. His posture is not his usual, his head is a little bit lower, and even though it seems that they are talking, Sasuke doesn't make eye contact.

It's not that sensei is trying to either. He is reading a book, and it seems to grab all his attention. 'Seems' is the key word here, I can tell that he is more amused by whatever Sasuke is saying than the trash he is reading. His eyes shifts to look at him from time to time. I'm pretty sure that Sasuke doesn't notice that. What is also so out of Sasuke, is that he is being talkative with Sensei. Sasuke is always the guy with few words, and now is like he is eager to talk with him.

The sulky bubble that wrapped him for the last few weeks, since his detention with Sensei ended, sort of exploded. I know Sasuke isn't the normal type of person, but even weirds would be thrilled to end detention. Perhaps, he didn't mind detention. Maybe was an excuse to see Kakashi-sensei. Maybe, when Sasuke said at lunch the other day that he forgot something in the classroom was another excuse. Maybe I am to paranoid, but I'm sure there's something going on in here.

Sai and I rode the Rollercoaster, I'll have to admit that it was pretty epic, I tried to make the best out of it and enjoy the ride the most I could. Sakura-chan was showing Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei the souvenir that she got when Sai and I get back from the ride. We assumed that Hinata, Ino and Mitsuri are back with their chaperon.

I keep observing the pair, Kakashi-sensei is still concentrating in his book, Sasuke looks something in between annoyed and bored. Yet, he offers a small smile to her, I'm guessing to assure her that his current mood is not because of her. However, I wonder if her arrival has something to do with his sudden change of mood.

My phone rings, it's a text from Gaara. "Gaara found a picnic table where we can have lunch." I inform the group. As if in cue my stomach growls, and I let an awkward laugh.

"I'm pretty hungry myself." Sai says in an attempt to make me feel better, and I notice that his smiles are looking more sincere lately.

"Well," Kakashi-sensei says as he get up from the bench, stretching his arm and back after he puts his book back inside his bag. "Let's get some food in you, guys. Naruto's, lead the way."

I lead us towards where Gaara is at, Sakura is walking next to Sasuke, and I can hear him promise her to ride together the ferris wheel. I can hear how happy she sounds as she thanks him. He is not that annoyed any more, and even let's her loop her arm around him. We all know that when he is in a weird mood not to trampas his personal space. Sai and Sensei are way back, talking about martial arts moves. And everything seems looks normal again. However, for me they are not.

We are at the spot that Gaara told me he was waiting for us, even though the place is crowed, is not hard to spot the red haired kid standing on top of the table. It's fun to see the security guy struggling about if telling him to get off the table or not. One can be intimidated with just one of his glances, and not even trying to do so. As we talked towards him, Kakashi-sensei tells him to get down the table, making the security guy sigh in relief.

The table is round with four double seats. Sasuke passes us all and it's the first to sit down, Sakura is positioning her next to him. Gaara takes the seat to their left, right in the middle, a silent indicator that he doesn't want anyone that close. I'm guessing that his siblings invaded his personal space up to his patience. Kakashi-sensei takes the seat in front of Gaara, almost mirroring his position, but as I'm more concentrated in him, I notice that he is more to his left, where Sasuke is. As for me, I sitting facing Sakura, Sai is next to me.

Some minutes passed and we are about finished with our meal. Except for sensei, he just sips his water bottle with a straw through his scarf. Something that we got used to be now, but still intrigues us.

"Would you like some cookies, Sensei?" Sakura asks as she stretches her arm, ziploc bag open with cookies inside.

Our teacher kindly rejects the offering saying that he was still hungry from breakfast. Sakura insist one more time, saying the flavor in hopes that it will be enough to convince him. I know she is trying to have a peek at his face, we all do want to know what under the mask. Many people tried, including me, but it always end with no results.

However, instead of convincing him, Kakashi-sensei refuses it strongly, with the allegations that he is allergic to it.

"Oh, come on Sensei, no one will believe such thing as being allergic to vanilla." I would have agreed with her if I didn't know better. I do know _someone _that's allergic to vanilla. And I'm sure he is for real, because he had an allergic reaction to it by eating one of my mom's cupcakes. Simple and horrible reason why he hates sweets. Because most of them includes vanilla.

"I believe him." I say with an innocent air "Sasuke is also allergic to it." all eyes are on him, questioning if what I said is true. He stiffs for a moment and nods.

Sakura-chan blinks twice before saying what a coincidence. She isn't the first one to spot a similarity between those two. I did spot how they hold pens in the same way. I can't help but repeat what sensei said back then. "There's no such things as coincidence, don't you agree sensei?" I tried to sound as he sounded. Letting know that I know something.

Sasuke stiffs again to then narrow his eyes, as Kakashi-sensei acts as nothing happens and he replies, "Yup, I always say that."

I can sense awkwardness, tension and confusion around the table. Making me regretting what I just said. Me and my impulsiveness. Out of nowhere Sai jumps in. Saying he and his adoptive father share a lot of similarities, "Despise we are not really related." He finishes his statement. Making the awkwardness to fade, Sakura pinches one or two examples herself. Things go back to normal, to sort of speak. Around me, Sai put on one of is fake smiles, Sensei looks like his usual bored self, Gaara's face expression never changed, he is concentrating on Sakura's story, but I catched him shifting his eyes between her, Sasuke and me. I can feel Sasuke's glare drilling in me, as I try to ignore it. I'm sure Gaara notice much.

An hour later or so, we found ourselves at the center of the park, deciding which ride we should go next. We are pretty much on the same page, except Sakura-chan. She doesn't want to ride the the Whirlpool roller coaster, a water base ride, because of something about her hair and humidity. She is also trying drag Sasuke out the plan, so they can go to the ferris wheel. Sasuke is in very pissy mood, and I feel the dagger he has been throwing at me since lunch. We are about to finally plan out the rides order when we hear a loud voice coming to our direction.

"Kakashi-san!" Gai-sensei scream with way too much enthusiasm as he gets closer to us. "My youthful rival. It's time settle our scores once at all." Kakashi-sensei, let out a frustrating sigh as Gai-sensei points out a virtual reality zombie shooting game. "We must not waste the opportunity to compete in this wonderful place, full of youth and joy."

As Kakashi tries to avoid the challenge, Sai explains to us they have a rivality (most like Gai-sensei try to impose challenges on Kakashi-sensei, who accepts them to make the other teacher shut up.) According to Sai, they are tied at the moment. Our gym teacher wins over our English teacher, and drags him to the game. Sakura-chan send cheers to Kakashi-sensei, while he instruct us to wait for him close to the ride. I quickly dismiss his order and i try to convince the other to ride the a game nearby. I just want to make the best of the park and waiting for our teacher for who knows how long.

"Sensei said to wait here." Sasuke says in the moody tone I hate.

"And since when do you care what he says?" I bark back.

Tension is back in our small group.

"Do whatever you want, I'm staying." he replies with evasion. Not even bothering to look at me with his superiority air.

"Of course you will," I scoff, "You are like his little pet now, trailing behind him like dog." I will admit I went to far, I don't even know why I said that. However is too late to back down, the provocation made effect. He turns his face toward me, he looks at my eyes that could kill. He is beyond pissed, he is livid.

"Shut. The. Hell. Up."

"You had been a total jerk in his classes, I mean you didn't even did the assignment for a good part of the semester. And now you are all over him." I ignore him completely and this makes him angrier.

His hands are in form of fist, his knuckles are turning white of how hard is he trying not to land them on me. "Shut up."

"Didn't you guys notice that too?" Sakura turns her face away, not wanting to be involved in this, and I feel guilty about it. Gaara's face changed, he is intrigued, but being a guy that is too reserve about himself, he opted to stay quiet.

Sai, on the other hand tries to defuse the problem. "Kakashi did say that we should stay put. Let's just relax and sit down so we can enjoy the rest day, okay?"

"You're right on that. But Sasuke's attitude is just weird." He rises an eyebrow and adopts a 'what are you talking about?' expression, as if I don't know him enough to know that he just want me to make me feel that I am the one that is wrong. That he is not at fault. "I mean, you went from hating the guy, to glue yourself to him as if you were his shadow. That's that's just not normal-"

"I don't care whatever you think is normal or not." Sasuke cuts me off, still in his 'I am right and you not' actitude. "Beside, what I do it's none of your business."

"Of course it is! You're my best friend. If there something wrong, I want to know, help out."

"Who told you I need your help. What makes you think there is something wrong. Nothing is wrong."

"Your whole attitude is wrong."

"Hey, guys, this is not the place to _talk_ about _this_." Sai comes in, trying to calm us out. Sakura-chan's eyes are wide open in surprise at our outburst, Gaara is also surprised, since is the first time he sees us fighting this way.

When I come to realize, we are face to face, people around us are staring at us, and I do not care. As I keep adding fuel to the fire. "Oh, I'm sure you know what _this_ is." My yelling goes to Sai's direction, he and Sasuke go rigid. I always had this hunch about those to being involved in something. They met at school, Sasuke tried to incorporate him in our group. Then Sai went and acted weird in some aspects and topics. Sasuke irritation towards him was obvious, the fight was meant to happen sooner or later, and finally two days later they become good buddies. It bothers me.

Anyways, the only thing I could think they could share is some sort of secret about Kakashi-Sensei. "That's why the two of you are like 'B.B.F' lately? Why would you tell _him_, and not me? I'm your best friend."

There's this long silence in the air, the commotion of the park is tuned off from our hearing. The moment becomes tense as Gaara tells the people watching our argument to move on. Sakura is still in the awkward position of not knowing what to do, or who she should back up. I know for fact that those too are also curious about what I just said. There's guilt all over Sai's face, rubbing the back of his neck as if he is ashamed, takes two steps back, to shoot a sorry glance to Sasuke.

And Sasuke, he let out a breath, that didn't notice he was holding, he closes his eyes, shakes his head and opens them again. I haven't see him like this before, he looks cornered, and scare. I am regretting my outburst. My stupid impulsive nature. "Fine." He says "I will tell you. Not now, not here."

As if in cue, Kakashi-sensei comes back, and things become even more awkward, "Why the long faces? Did something happen?" He questions us, and no one is brave enough to look at his direction. "Okay? Let's get going, Shall we?" He leads the way to the next ride. Sai jogs to set himself next to him and they start talking. Gaara and Sakura are behind them by a few feet. Sasuke is a little farther in the back.

I, however don't move and stay still in the same stop a few seconds, and I come to realize how wrong I was in saying all those thing. How awful of me to question him in front of the others, when is more than obvious that this is something very important and secretive.

Idiot. Moron. Stupid. Brainless. Dead last. Those are some of the insults that I have been hearing while growing up.

I still do.

Perhaps I am all those thing.

I acted out of impulsiveness, and I just hope I didn't lose my friend.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post, sadly life gets the best of me and my time. But i have no intention to abandon this, not at all. I think it will have about five or six more chapter.**_

_**In another note, I want to make clear that in here Naruto attitude is caused by jelosy and curiosity, he does not have a theory of what are to each other, he just think that Sasuke attitude is weird.**_

_**Special thanks for all of you who support and read this fic, and shouts out to Fanofthisfiction, and yara**_

_**This is not beted, sorry of any mistakes.**_


End file.
